Two Realms
by Daqwoo
Summary: "If I promise to love you, will you believe me?" She whispered to him as they snuggled closer to each other. He looked into her innocent grey eyes, but then realized he didn't know the answer to her question. (This will be a high fantasy fiction, with romance/adventure/and some horror. Also will be dark on some part, and I mean like WH dark.) Enjoy and review as much as you like.
1. Prolog

Prolog

He was sitting in his cell for weeks now, and had already given up the hope of being released soon after the first few days. His cell was dark, with no windows; the only contact to the outside world was a single metal door. The floor was made out of cold stone and the walls were dripping with moisture that was trapped inside.

Sometimes the door opened for a quick moment but only when he was given food and water, the light often blinded him and whenever he was allowed out his captors pulled a linen bag over his head. Today was one of those days. The door slammed open and four guards clad in chainmail armor walked in to cuff him. Once again a bag was pulled over his head and immediately they began to shove him outside into the "free" world.

Once outside, he could feel the warmth of the stone on his feet. Next he noticed the familiar sound of waves crashing against the shore and the smell of salty seawater hit his nose reminding him of the first day he was brought to this wretched place.

His captors were not torturing him; they haven't laid a single finger on him since his capture. He clenched his teeth on the thought of his comrades and friends; he is being stalled here while they need him the most. He hated the fact that he is unable to aid them in the time of need.

Soon they reached their destination; he heard a door opening and closing. He was shoved in and was forced to sit down on a wooden chair, before him was a small and rough wooden table. He heard that someone exchanged a few words in Waldian then the door opened up and closed once again, this time being locked for real.

He heard steps, there was someone with him in the room, the steps circled him, he could clearly hear the slow and steady tapping of leather boots. It stopped for a while, he felt that his "host" leaned closer, inspecting him from the side, then with a smooth and quick motion he ripped the bag off his head.

They were in a small interrogation chamber, one small window was all that gave the comfort of light, and the rest of the room was lit by a lantern that was placed before him on the table. The room was neither cold nor warm, he looked at the door which they came in and before him was another chair for his "host" to sit on.

\- I zee your zenzez have already adjuzted to dee light.- A man around his early thirties walked around him and sat down on the chair before him. He was wearing a brown trench coat, light brown but matching pants, dirtied boots that reached up to his knees and brown leather gloves.

\- Forgive uz for dee rough treatment, mein freund. But you muzt zee dat deez are not pleazent timez.- His host took out a golden medal, with a silver Aquila engraved on one side and the skits of a saint on the other, then placed it on the table. – You know who I might be?–

\- No, but I do know what you are. – He spat the last word at him.

\- Dee zame thing, mein freund.–

\- I'm not your friend, what do you want with me? – He asked giving his host an angry scowl.

\- Dee truth, dee truth about dee relic which you and your "companionz" ztolle.–

\- I don't know what you are yapping about.–

\- Dee relic! Dee Tear of St. Clervoux, you imbecile! Dee one you and your company ztolle from the Free City of Drestungstad! – He quickly lost his patience and slammed his fist on the table to emphasize the words relic, you and Drestungstad.

\- We stole shite; on the contrary we saved it.–

\- Ohoho, zo you were juzt happen to be there, during dee ziege and trying to protect Dee Tear?–

\- It's more complicated than that. – He muttered under his breath.

\- No, mein freund. There iz no other ezplanation to it. – He pushed the medal and the lantern away to the side of the table and put out a stack of letters. – Dieser Briefe povez you and your Kollegen haz aligned themzelvez with Marganth and dee dragon folk, dee Drakken namely!-

\- What can you expect from sellswords and mercenaries? – He admitted silently.

\- Talk! I want to hear it! -

\- What do you want me to say?–

\- Dee confezzion of your crimes! – He stood up and leaned closer to him from the other side of the table. - Everything, all of it! Dee truth and only Dee truth! –

* * *

So this is the prolog of the new fanfiction I wrote together with the help of LoVe23. We hope you'll enjoy it as much as Project:S.O.U.L, although this story will be much more dark and gory in some bits, so I'll rate it M just in case and also any names,events and places that will appear in this story are the work of fiction. If any of those above appear in the real world that is just the work of coincidence.

Please enjoy and feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Carrions

 _\- Not much is there to tell about it. The Holy City of Rhodam has fallen on the end of the summer harvest. His Holiness had lost his life during the siege, and The Church began to crumble soon after, especially since it had lost its lapdog, the Empire of Waldstein before._

 _As for myself, well… I was like any other man in my position. The ruins of the Empire have begun their struggle for power, and where is struggle there are wars, and where wars are, battles begin. We were paid to aid the Count of Rosenstad; however none of us could have expected that happening after the siege…-_

* * *

Near the Free City of Drestungstad a massive flock of crows were circling around the plains and fields that surrounded the city. The summer harvest had ended; the grounds that were once rich with wheat and rye were now desolate and destroyed. Along the roads the homesteads and houses of the families that once tended the fields stood abandoned and ruined, slowly becoming the grim reminders of war.

There was a time during this season when these roads were bustling with activity and led to grand celebrations showing thanks to the Maker for the blessing of a successful harvest. Carriages full of golden wheat would make their way down with their jolly owners. Bards and musicians would sing songs about the praise of the earth and the Maker. Whole families would be working hard setting up decorations and great long tents, excited for the evening feast.

The food from all around the region would be prepared and made fresh. Soups, stews, venison, bread of all kinds, wine, beer and other bounties of the kitchen would be served to both common and noble folk alike. The summer night filled with singing, laughter and the carelessness of the world's problem for one night.

Such joyous memories were gone in the blink of an eye. Homes now lay in ruins, the roads empty and those would be celebrators, lay dead alongside the paved roads leading into the city.

The Count of Rosenstad stormed into the city and declared it to be his a week prior; the city officials refused, clinging to their rights granted by the first emperor of Waldstein. It was clear to everyone that they had signed their own death warrants. It was clear that the Count spared no expense with regard to the expansion of his 'army' which ran through the once fair land. Bands of cutthroats, thugs and sellswords from across the remains of Waldstein came to his call of money; rumors had also spread that the deserter battalion, which was meant to march down to aid the city of Rhodam, had joined forces with the Count's armies of thugs to ransack the region.

It's been one week since the siege has ended; the fields and edges of the forest still littered with bodies of the fallen soldiers. This ungrateful task of clearing the 'mess' had been given to the lowest ranking of the mercenaries while their Marshals enjoyed the spoils of war; namely the riches of the city's guilds and merchants and the luscious company of whores, courtesans and women of the many brothels of Drestungstad.

A group of unfortunate mercenaries patrolled the road, in search of long dead bodies. Behind them they pulled a cart, half full of carcasses from both sides. They were accompanied by a single horsemen clad in the matte steel armor that had the crest of Rosenstad engraved on the chest. The intimidating crest consisted of a boney hand clutching a vibrant red rose with its thorns drawing crimson blood from said hand, and gave the appearance of actually dripping along the visible forearm.

\- Dort, schnell! – The horseman barked in Waldian while pointing an armored finger at a dike running along the road.

When the men looked in the direction he pointed, they spotted a fallen defender lying by the dikes, along with some of his comrades and a Rosenstad horseman with his steed. The bodies had probably been lying out in the damp weather since the start of the siege. After the battle began it took the Count's forces a month and a half to breach the walls and take the city.

The footmen were unrecognizable, their bodies bloated and some pieces of flesh missing from the areas which were not covered by chainmail or their tabards. Upon seeing this, the first group of mercenaries hesitated in touching the decaying corpses. True, they were given rags, drenched in oils and other tinctures of herbs but it didn't really help against the stench and rumors started to spread about a plague around and in the city.

\- Los! – The horseman who was now hanging back shouted. It seemed like he was trying to avoid any contact with the bodies as well.

One of them removed the rag and spat on the ground, after putting it back he slowly approached the bodies. The rest soon followed with the cart, they started with the horseman, since they had to remove the armor on him first. Piece by piece they removed the plates, as more of the man's body became visible they could see that it was in much worse condition than the ones in chainmail. The body was drenched in water and when they took off the plates the mixture of blood, skin and mud poured onto their boots.

\- I pray the Maker that we get paid extra for this shit. - One of the mercenaries said as he attempted not to gag from the smell while assisting in taking off the armor.

\- They better be, there ain't any sane man on this earth who would do this wretched job for charity. - The second mercenary exclaimed as he helped his partner lift the now unarmored corpse.

One lifted the arms while the other grabbed the legs and with a swift motion they threw the body onto the cart with the rest of the carcasses. They continued on with the rest. After a while the horseman galloped up to the group raising his right hand, signaling them to stop.

\- Enough! - He stopped and had a nasty cough. – Pull them over to the gates and let the prisoners handle the rest. - He told them with his Waldian accent. –Burn your rags and gloves when you are done! – With that he kicked his steed in the side and rode off into the direction of the city.

\- As if we have any more gloves to spare you arse! – One of the men shouted after him.

\- Just let it go. It's not like he would understand it. – His partner patted him on the shoulder. –Let's be done with this. –

They began to pull the cart full of bodies towards the city. On their way in they managed to inspect the remains of the infrastructure. The roads around the city were first to be cleaned, however merchants and peddlers still decide to evade the region for the time being. It was sad to see the once proud city in ruins, the massive walls still stood broken no matter how many of the citizens and prisoners were ordered to patch it up. The moat was still filled with mud and blood, as they passed the bridge one of them could swear he saw a body still floating in the water.

They left the cart near one of the gates of the city, where the groups of prisoners started to unload the "broken" cargo and ditched them in a pit where they burned them. The Count ordered the dead to be burned, not because of the plague but for something far more hideous. They threw the rags that they were wearing as protection in the pit as well; some of them even threw their gloves after too.

\- Lovely. – A young looking man remarked as the group dispersed. – A month of peddling for the Count and dodging arrows, just to collect corpses. – He took off his gloves and threw them away.

\- 350 crowns, think about that. - His dark haired and also young comrade reminded him. - 350 is not much of a treasure but it still makes a difference between a poor man and a beggar. -

\- Maybe, where are the others? Zaraki, Abarai and Madarame? –

\- Somewhere in the city, probably in a brothel drinking themselves into a stupor. –

\- You go and find them. – He said leaving his partner behind to find the rest of their band.

\- What about you? –

\- I'll go and collect our wages. – He waved his question off heading to the former Merchant's Quarter where the Count had set up temporary residence.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, specifically in one of the lawless district, stood The Relieved Queen, the brothel/tavern was one of the humble establishments in Drestungstad, though it is raking in a reasonable profit nowadays. Mainly, since most of the hired mercenaries and their bands spent their hard earned wages on liquor and women, like The Relieved Queen.

The Queen itself was a two story building, built with a combination of wood and bricks. The roof had to be patched up in a few places after the siege, but as the common patron entered the brothel he/she might have found it cozy.

The ground floor was the Inn and tavern area, several booths, tables and benches were placed around to give seats to patrons. The place was mainly lit by the fireplace and a few well-placed lanterns on the wooden pillars that supported the second floor. Here the customers could order their drink or in some occasions could have a fairly decent meal. Though the second most common activity was to meet the many women of the night, the atmosphere was filled with the scent of various alcohols, chatter and the drunken laughter of mercenaries.

In one corner four men were practicing their usual activity of drinking, the three of them were clearly sellswords, not because they wore armor since it is a non-written rule among roisterers to drop them off while drinking. They all had their weapons placed in one corner of their booth, which was one give away, the second was the obvious build of a fighting man, broad shoulders, reasonable amount of muscle on the arms and the stench of sweat and blood coming from their hair mainly.

The fourth "gentlemen" was wearing the extravagant, by human standards, clothes of a merchant. Long, knee length overcoat, fine dark brown linen pants and a clean satin shirt under his coat, also his appearance was more decent than the rest of the group. His hair seemed to be attended regularly; also his chin shaved clean and even his eyebrows were puck in an elegant fashion. He took a sip from his wine then went on with the conversation they had started a while ago.

\- So, after all that I hope I can Count on you fine gentlemen. – He said as he placed his glass down the table.

\- It all sounds well and good, but what about the wages? – The red haired mercenary asked setting his own tankard down on the table as well.

\- As promised, I offer 30 in advance and 110 if my cargo reaches Abenheim unharmed. – He assured him.

\- 140 sounds a bit short to me. – Now a bald headed member of the group joined in the bargaining. – That town ain't too far from here and it's in the wrong direction.–

\- How so, my friend? – The merchant asked tucking a strand of his shoulder length hair behind his ear.

\- Abenheim is too close to Karpathia; the kingdom itself has been violated and sacked by cultists and abominations. No merchant makes a profit there or in the neighboring cities anymore.–

-How I run my business is not your concern. But no need to worry, I know I can pay you gentlemen whatever happens.–

-How so? – The red head asked again.

\- By simply having knowledge. – The merchant replied cryptically.

The small company of three, were so occupied in their conversation with the merchant that they hadn't noticed another member of their mercenary group enter the brothel. The young man had to look around and through the crowd to find his companions.

\- I searched half the city looking for you lot, and you choose this rundown place!– He lectured them as he pulled a chair to their table.

\- Ah Uryu! Care to join us in a round, Vice-Captain? – The red head raised his tankard at him.

\- I'll pass for tonight, I lost all my thirst and appetite after peddling for corpses, thank you. – He remarked as he sat down and took a glance at the well-dressed merchant. – Who's he? - Uryu asked not hiding his distrust.

\- Some guy who was kind enough to pay for our booze. – The third member of the group, a tall and wild looking man with many small scars running across his face said. Quickly taking a drink from his tankard soon after.

\- Allow me to introduce myself, my good sir, Ayasegawa Yumichika, from Landvik and the member of the Azure Peacock merchant association. – He said as he stood up and elegantly bowed.

\- I found these gentlemen and asked them whether they were interested in a new contract with myself and the association I represent. – He sat down and pointed to Uryu's companions.

\- Is that so? – Uryu raised a brow then looked at the rag-tag group.

\- Isn't worth it. – The bald man said flatly. –He offered 140 all in all if we help him escort his cargo to Abenheim. –

\- The Count offered 350 for the city and some extra for ditching corpses. – The wild looking one Countered.

-Tell me, herr merchant. Crowns or claws? – Uruyu took a suspicious look at the merchant.

\- I see you are an intelligent man when it comes to coin. – Yumichika smiled at him with a hint of cunning and coyness behind his smile. –Claws. - When Yumichika mentioned "Claws" all three of them put or in this case slammed their tankards down on the table in surprise.

-CLAWS! – The red head loudly said, almost shouting. The rest of them had to shut him up before anyone outside of their group could hear.

\- Careful with your words around here Renji. – Uruyu scolded his comrade. He then turned back to the merchant. – 140 in Claws? That is quite the fortune, especially around the Empire and Karpathia. –

Uryu was not exaggerating when he called Yumichika's offer a fortune. Around the former states of the once united Empire of Waldstein the most commonly accepted currency was the Imperial Crown, minted in the imperial capital, Waldstein. Throughout the ages the Imperial Crown or Crown was considered the purest and most valuable currency across the continent. Of course, the latest and former emperor decided to "reform" the mints, Crowns contained less and less amount of gold and more slag and tin to preserve the treasury.

Meanwhile, the currency used by the recently arrived dragonfolk, or Drakken as the common men referred to them, became the ultimate currency that all merchants wanted to get their hands on. The dragonfolk spared no gold or silver to mint their coin, even the current most valuable human currency the Catalanian Ducat contains a minor amount of slag or tin, while "Claws" are still minted from the purest of gold and silver.

\- You've got to be kidding us. – Madarame set his tankard on the table and leaned closer to avoid anyone listening in on what he was about to say. – Some fancy ass merchant wouldn't roam around the battlefields with this much coin. –

\- Well…- Yumichika leaned back in his chair. – I don't have them, but before you say anything else I have this…- He began to sift through his side bag only to pull out a rolled up parchment.

\- This contract here was made by my association, this paper here worth 600 Claws in general if I or in this case we make the delivery to Abenheim by the end of the month.– He folded up the contract before any of them could have a good look on it.

\- HEY! – Renji and Madarame said looking furiously at the merchant.

\- Sorry, but no peeking until you agree to accompany me. – Yumichika said as he waved his hands before him in defense.

* * *

The Merchant's Quarters were located in the center of the city, almost near to the abbey that was erected back before the founding of the Empire. The once busy district was now lonely and deserted due to the siege and the occupation of the Count's forces.

The Count and his retinue had settled themselves in the Merchant's Quarters, since that was one of the few blocks that had taken minimal damage compared to other parts of the city. The Count himself took the privilege taking the former guildhall of the Lyone Merchants Association as his headquarters. The massive stone and brick building with a patched up wooden roof reminded him of a small fort rather than a guildhall.

The iron fences surrounding the building, along with most of its garden were surprisingly intact. The fountain that occupied the center of the small road towards the guildhall was dry though no less beautiful. The large marble and black granite basins of the structure stood up majestically, the center where the water should flow from was carved out of white marble and it was smoothed to perfection into the likeness of Aquarius. Three more of her sisters stood next to her forming a circle, all holding up polished copper pots where originally the water flowed out to the basins.

There was no doubt that this merchants' association was one of the wealthiest in the region to afford such a contraption and style before their guildhall. Even the large iron doors of the guildhall were artistically adorned with reliefs polished and were gilded with gold and silver depicting two maidens. One the representation of the Sun and the other representation of the Moon, gently positioned to invite any newcomer inside.

The former guildhall was a two story building like the most in Drestungstad, a grand staircase lead up to the second floor where the offices of the senior members and the master's quarters could be founded. On the ground floor were the desks of lower tier clerks and accountants, although those desks now sat empty or had been chopped up to use as fire wood.

The floor was rather empty; the few footmen that were present were hauling crates and other supplies into the building. All of them wore the tabard of Rosenstad and were speaking Waldian. A small group was trying to carry a large mahogany table to one of the upper floors and struggled with the heavy furniture as they slowly made their way up the grand staircase.

-You there!- Someone behind him called out in an unfriendly manner. He turned to look over his shoulder only to see a well-dressed middle aged man. His hair under his hat was slightly graying as well as his short goatee. He wore a Catalan wide collar piece and a gold chained medal with the Rosenstad crest on it. His black long coat was made from the finest baize and so were his pants that were partly covered by knee length dark brown boots.

\- What business have you here, scoundrel? – He spoke with a slight accent, even though he tried to sound as noble as he could.

\- I would watch whom you call scoundrel. – He retorted scowling back at the man. – I'm here to collect my wages; the Count owes me and my band 350 Crowns and the extra for dealing with the corpses.–

\- I'm Xaver Adelman von Schärling, I'm the master of coin and wages will be paid at the end of the week. – The man exclaimed haughtily.

\- We need it now, our contract ended a week before and we aren't going to wait until the plague to finish us off before getting paid! – The young mercenary argued.

\- How dare…- The self-proclaimed master of coin stood tall and began to object but was unceremoniously hauled forward as the mercenary grabbed him by the collar.

\- How dare I? We were promised to get paid a week prior, but they said the same as well! You either pay or I'll make sure it's _your_ corpse that will be burnt next time! – He threatened in a low voice; he just noticed that the master of coin was shorter than him since he managed to lift him up without noticing it.

\- Wacht! – The master cried out in his native tongue and at least a dozen nearby footmen arrived to answer his call; they came running, swords drawn and were ready to kill the mercenary Captain. – Unhand me and you may only be hanged. - The master hissed as the guards surrounded them.

\- Make me.– The mercenary replied, not the least bit bothered by the threat or the surrounding soldiers.

With moves made only by one with years of experience in the field, the mercenary Captain pushed the master away then quickly kicking the man sending him flying into the nearest soldier. As the soldiers sprang into action, the young Captain already had his sword drawn and was blocking a blow sent to his stomach. That first attack barely making a scratch on the black weapon. While blocking that, he kicked out at another opponent trying to catch him from behind. He quickly Countered and blocked another assailant coming in from his left, then slashing the arm of the soldier in front of him.

He was clearly outnumbered, but the skill he exhibited showed that he wasn't the least bit worried. He could have easily killed all of these men without a care for their survival, but any experienced soldier could tell that he was aiming merely to disable or cause slight injury, not to kill. Meanwhile the master who instigated this brawl crawled away with fear toward the grand staircase and started making his way up the steps on his hands and knees until a pair of dark polished boots got in his way.

He looked up and saw that it was a man with a trimmed grey beard, his face was adored by a large scar running from his temple down to his neck, and his radiant blue eyes looked at him with disapproval and disappointment. The newcomer looked down at the fight with the mercenary Captain; he rested his right hand on the hilt of his own sword before he decided to ignore the master below him and put an end this debacle.

\- HALT! - His deep voice boomed the hall. With that the footmen ceased their attack to search for the source of the commanding tone. Upon noticing the man standing at the base of the stairs, those who weren't already wounded dropped their weapons and went down on one knee, except for the Captain.

\- Someone please explain to me why there is such a ruckus inside this building! - He commanded rather than asked.

\- Herr Feldmarschall! – The master of coin began as he got up from behind him to explain. –This vagabond of a soldier stormed us and started making threats. He assaulted me, demanding money from the Count at once. On top of that he wounded 6 men who wanted to apprehend him!– The master pleaded the with the Marshal. The older man just ignored most of the master's plea and looked at the young Captain standing just beneath the arch of the large metal doors.

\- You there! Is it true that you have come here with ill intentions? - The Marshall asked smoothly.

\- I only came to collect what my men and I were promised, 350 crowns to capture the city and the bonus for the corpses. The contract bound your Count to pay last week, but he didn't. –

\- Meister? – The Marshall volleyed back to the master.

\- His wages are due by the end of this week, the Count promised so and he will do it so. – The master huffed in his defense unable to hide his agitation of the two men

\- By that time the plague will kill us, the common men are already suffering from the disease, by Makers mercy I won't stand by and wait until we are infected as well! – The Captain declared.

The Marshal inspected the young mercenary for a long while; he was at the peak of his youth around 25 or so. If it were not for the clothing he wore, and the weapon at his side, the man's appearance would not have marked him as a mercenary; his bright orange hair was cut and his face was clean shaven. His brown eyes told of childish bravery and a hint of foolish valor, the type of man who only became a sellsword to remain free from the law.

\- Which group do you represent? Do you have a name? - The Marshal asked in his deep voice.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo and I represent the Soul Reapers. – The Captain responded.

The Marshal remained silent for a while then turned and began walking up the staircase.

\- You may follow me now, Soul Reaper. – He commanded without looking back.

* * *

The Sun was setting and the sky was slowly turning dark around the forest of the city. On the dirt roads, near Drestungstad two cloaked women were nearing the City gates. On their way they met 'the unfortunate ones', who fled from the large city pleading them to do the same.

\- Look, that's Drestungstad up ahead. – One feminine figure pointed out the broken towers of the city wall.

\- Finally. - Her partner, who sounded a bit younger declared in relief. –Sister, the air it is…-

\- I know… it is filled with death and the smell of carrion. The City seems to have just undergone a siege in the past few weeks. - the older of the two exclaimed.

\- That's not all, I can sense something… - She closed her eyes under her hood then gasped out in a quiet shock.

\- Can you feel it too now? –

\- Pestilence, so foul and dark. By Yra, have they reached the city before us? – She asked her sister in distress.

\- Let us go, we need to find the chaplain. – Her sister said as they both urged their steeds to hurry.

* * *

The end of chapter 1, I hope you liked it, I'll try to update this between the chapters of Project:S.O.U.L.

All mentioned names are the work of fiction, names/places which aren't my creation are either the property of GW and BL.

Please review and feel free to share your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pestilence

Captain Kurosaki Ichigo, a young man in the peak of his twenties and already captain of four equally strong mercenaries was being lead through the upper floors of the former guildhall of the Merchants Association. He was closely accompanied by the Marshal of the count's army, who he vaguely remembered being present when contract was made with the Count long before the siege.

Though the building had been abandoned by the merchants, it was interestingly still adorned with valuable tapestries and carpeted floors, but if you paid enough attention you would see that most of the other décor were just trinkets and would notice that the alcoves throughout the halls were missing items and had been looted.

\- You sure choose a straight forward way to give voice to your demands, mercenary captain. – The Marshal commented with his deep voice.

Ichigo remained silent. Not because of respect nor because he hadn't had anything to say to the veteran soldier; he could just care less what he and the rest of the retinue of the Count thought about him and his band.

\- A man who shares the same status as you has just been cut down and dragged out like a pig. – The marshal added when he didn't get any response from his guest. - Though, you don't seem to be like the others. –

\- I just want my coin so I can leave. – He rudely answered, either the marshal was a tolerant man or just wasn't intimidated by a young and armed individual next to him, he was left unfazed by the raw remark.

\- Are you that afraid of the plague? – The Marshal asked smoothly.

\- Look, my men and I have killed enough to know that where carrions arise, pestilence is soon to follow them. - Ichigo remarked not looking at the marshal, a short while later he added. – I also do not intend for my men and I to become pawns in any further of the Count's scheme. -

\- But you do want his coin. – The Marshal said looking straight at a decorated wooden door.

\- An army marches on its stomach, and so does an individual man or group. - He replied, it was a rather idiomatic answer not really fit for a mercenary to be able to speak with such intellect.

The Marshal knocked on the large door. No answer came, but he opened the ornamented double door with Ichigo soon following him.

They entered a large study, which probably belonged to the Master of the Association. The shelves were stacked with thick tomes of accountancy and collection of bills. The walls were adorned with fine luxurious tapestries, weaved from fine materials from the southern continent of Ziras. The windows still had their glass intact even after the siege along with most of the furniture, all except the table where the former master did his paper work. The makeshift table was fabricated out of four crates and a large plank covered with one of the tapestries from the walls.

On that makeshift table were maps and reports, military and financial all together, beside them was a scale recently used since some of the counter weights were left in the right pan of said device. Before the table stood four men, two he could recognize. The first man was the Count, a man of middle years with graying dark brown hair, in simple yet finely made clothes. His physique wasn't as battle hardened like the Marshal's was, though the jeweled rapier on his right was definitely more than ornamental, which told of a modest skill of sword fighting and fencing.

The other was a shady looking individual, long monk like grey robes which were open, under those he wore light brown linen trousers and knee length boots which seemed recently dirtied, and his shirt was stained and patched up, on his belt several pouches of mysterious substances hung freely. He was his majesty's mage, or one of the fortunate freelancing sorcerers who got to work for a nobleman.

The other two were strangers to him, one clearly wore the crest of the 15th Imperial Legion, Otherwise known as the Traitor Battalion who deserted the Imperials at Rhodam when the city got ransacked and later occupied. Whoever he was, he had a cold expression on his face, his beard was shaggy and unmaintained for quite some time, and a grey eye patch covered his empty right eye socket. The soldier was only a few years older than him, or at least he didn't look more aged than him.

The last person in the room was probably the eldest, he was a priest with a wrinkled face covered in bruises and injuries, they seemed recent Ichigo thought, the poor man was beaten just a while ago. He was also the only man sitting in the room, he looked down at the wooden floor with an exhausted expression, and his once majestic robes of the Maker's priest were soiled and ruined.

The three men, minus the priest were discussing something over the table; it took a few short moments before the count himself noticed his marshal and he entered the room.

-Dieter, I thought you went to take inventory at the gunnery corps, and who is this scoundrel you've brought with you? - He asked while waving a hand toward Ichigo in a manner clearly showing his displeasure.

-This mercenary captain has a complaint of the timing of the collection of his wages as well as his men's', and he's made it very clear with the Meister too.- Dieter casually answered his lord as if a common man would address his/friend.

-And the Meister?- The Count asked, clearly intrigued by this turn of events.

-Shaken but alive.- Came the short answer.

The count began to eye him from behind the makeshift table; Ichigo didn't feel or think highly of any member of the nobility. Of course not to the point of hating the high class, to be completely honest he was mostly indifferent towards anyone regardless of birth or status. What actually mattered for him was his freedom, and that was one thing he valued more than his own life.

-So… young captain. What is it that you would like to share with our circle?- The Count asked trying this time around to sound polite and more noble.

-You owe us our contract… my lord. 350 for our service and the extra for making us peddle for the corpses outside the walls for days.- He declared in a natural tone, disregarding his employer's social status.

-You barged in for 350 crowns? Well, I am either facing a brave man or a very foolhardy one, but very well…- The count walked away from the table to one of the locked drawers.

-350 was it?- He threw two pouches on the makeshift table. -You might as well count it on the way out.- He said as he closed then locked his drawers.

-And where is the extra?– Ichigo asked putting away his wage.

-Your extra is that you won't be hung.- the Count added then turned to Dieter. -Make sure to make him sign this too on the way out, now where were we…- He turned away from the both of them then continued with the conversation that had been interrupted.

Ichigo was slightly angered after his scene with the count, all in all he got what he wanted but he still felt robbed. On the way out Marshal Dieter made him sign what seemed to be a document confirming the termination of his and his men's contract. He left the building and headed further into the city to find his men. By the time he collected his crowns the Sun almost completely descended and the night was following quickly. He already made plans to leave to city tonight, something in his head told him to do so.

Walking down the streets he saw the wandering commoners, who miraculously stayed in Drestungstad. He felt a little pity for these commoners, families, serfs and craftsmen alike were now scraping for crowns and food. These poor people would be the first victims to the incoming pestilence, he just knew it. After a siege like that, plague will soon follow no matter what, but what really made him shiver was that it has seemed to become a common occurrence in these times and he couldn't understand why.

A man dressed in dirty rags with a bandaged face was approaching him; he was mumbling something in a language he couldn't understand. As they passed each other the scent of rot and decaying flesh hit him, he gagged, almost throwing up. He couldn't help but to look back after the man had passed him. _Had he been hiding in the moat or worse?_ he thought to himself. He noticed that the man's clothes however were dry. He took note of the direction the man was going and noticed that the poor soul was heading towards the abbey, the one and only building in this wasted city that managed to survive the attack unharmed.

* * *

Night had already set in when the two female wanderers managed to approach the gates of Drestungstad. The little bit of light that surrounded what was left of the gatehouse was coming from lamps placed by the few stationed men, guarding the entrance way.

The two women galloped through the gate on their horses just before it was shut for the evening. As they looked around they noted that the city was in sorry condition as they rode further in. The two had to dismount and leave their horses behind at the first square, as they continued on foot they had a chance to have a closer look at the devastation. The outskirts were still littered by debris and collapsed remains of houses. Once reaching a part of the city that didn't look so devastated, the younger of the two fell behind. The other woman turned around as soon as she noticed her partner stopped, she wanted to call for her but then realized it was futile since she'd been distracted.

The young woman looked up; she felt deep sorrow and a slight disgust at the inhuman sight of hanged individuals. They were left there to become carrion feed while rotting and being used as a horrid example of defiance.

-They are dead, Orihime. There is nothing more we can do for them. - Her elder companion walked up to her also looking at the makeshift gallows.

-These people didn't deserve their fate, but even if they did they shouldn't have been violated like this either. - She said looking down. -It's like… I can't escape this feeling of guilt that we could have done something to prevent this.-

-Orihime. - Her companion gently touched her shoulder. -The fault falls to those who handled this by such unorthodox means, and those people who followed blindly. This only further proves how far humanity has fallen and that honor seems to hold no place in their world.-

-Is there even any such thing as honor left in this world though? - Orihime asked lifting her gaze once again to the hanging corpses. -I feel we have just fallen just as far since we made the decision to just observe and not act in the first place. - She wasn't prepared for what came next.

Her partner had delivered a harsh slap. It wasn't enough to throw her to the ground, but it was strong enough to be felt and be wary of.

-I'm sorry, but I had to do it. - She said with a stern but motherly voice. -I know you try to feel for your kind, but do not try to defend those who would commit such atrocities then lay the blame on us. -

Orihime looked at her elder with a startled expression under her hood, it was rare for her senior to discipline her by using force but there were subjects that got her upset in a violent way. She knew it was done out of care and she tried to understand her actions ever since she was put under her custody after she was orphaned by the same people who hung those above them.

-Forgive me. - Was all Orihime could say after a moment of silence. – I just need to adjust a bit more to your ways I suppose. - She shyly admitted as if she were confessing a major sin.

-It is alright, child. - She warmly caressed the side of Orihime's face where she'd been slapped. -It is not your fault that you were brought up by these savages, and I am happy that you are doing your best to fit in. - She smiled at her in a motherly way.

-Thank you, so… - She began to look down the empty street. –Where should we be heading? – Orihime asked with new found confidence in her words.

-That's the spirit, now I think that way. – The both of them began to walk towards the abbey.

* * *

He was wandering aimlessly around the shady districts trying to find his group; he remembered that the rest of the Soul Reapers found a cheap brothel where they were drinking for credits, draining the rest of their reserves. Though, it wasn't any easy job to find a small band of mercenaries when several larger companies were also roistering in the same districts.

Also, it wasn't too wise for anyone to wander around with 350 gold crowns with him, not that he was afraid of being mugged, but rather wanted to avoid any fight before leaving the city. However it was typical of men to drink and womanize even during wars and the middle of a pestilence, who was he to judge them though?

He and his men also drink, kill and take any woman to bed, who at least still had her full set of teeth. He didn't imagine freedom like this, he left to escape lords and peers and live a life in his own way. He became a leader of a bunch of stray dogs of war, feeding off the scraps that were left for them in this war and moving over to the next client who was willing to pay. Some may say it is a sad life to live, he thought so too or maybe not, it depended on his mood.

He finally found the brothel where his group was staying at, he sighed thinking how typical it was of them but it couldn't be helped. The Relieved Queen was more packed than it normally would be during this time just before nightfall. Most of the men changed shifts by now and they were drinking away their wages like anyone else. He saw the four of them plus their new found friend over in a booth. Uryu waved him down and he began to walk towards their table.

-Here is our man!- Renji raised his glass at him. -You made it captain!-

-I'm not saying I'm happy about the place you picked but Hell, give me a drink already. - He took his glass and took a big gulp. -Maker I needed that. - He said clearly sounding relieved..

-So? What happened? Did we get paid? - Madarame asked after taking a drink too.

-Here. - He threw the pouches on the table. -Forget the extra; I'm just happy to leave this dump of a city. - Ichigo said ordering a fresh glass of beer for himself.

-Nice. - They said in union as they opened the sachets.

-Captain. - Uryu tried to get Ichigo's attention. -We have a job.-

-Oh yeah? - He took a sip from his tankard. -Who is it?-

-That merchant, he says he has a delivery to Abenheim. He is willing to pay us 140 for the contract.-

-Not much for such a long distance. - He said not caring at all for the offer.

-Claws. - Uryu said and that was enough to startle him.

-Claws! How on earth?-

-He offered to pay 30 in advance. We leave in the morning. Of course, only if we are interested.-

-Damn straight we are! Hell, this is the best news so far in months.-

-Then tomorrow it is. - Uryu raised his mug and the both of them clinked their glasses.

* * *

The abbey stood high and majestic in the night; with its late gothic architecture it also gave the city center a slightly creepy atmosphere. Torches and the still intact street lamps illuminated the streets and the yard before the grand structure. The two women walked up to the gates of the abbey and stopped there for a while to look around.

The area was deserted, the patrols had passed some time ago and it would still be a few hours before they would circle back again. Orihime's partner pushed the large doors open, just enough so that the two of them could slip through the opening, before they shut it again.

The inside was empty, all the benches were long brought out and chopped up for fire wood, the once magnificent glass windows were broken and the altar was sacked and desecrated by the looting soldiers in the first few days at the end of the siege.

-This place seems deserted… I think we should wait for a bit outside. - Orihime suggested, her voice seemed scared a little but more like cautious. She really had an uneasy feeling about the whole building.

-No… the patrols will be here in a few short hours. Now let's see…- Her elder walked down the aisle up to where the remains of the altar stood.

-It should be here somewhere, help me look around. - She asked as she bent down to search through the rubble.

-Should I give us some light? - Orihime asked quietly once she joined the search.

-Not a bad idea, but only a little. - She agreed and opened her palm.

-Sesh'Ilf- The both of them chanted in a low voice and a small vortex of light formed in their palms, it quickly composed into a solid orb and with that they let the conjured object go flying around them to illuminate the surrounding area.

The two of them looked through most of the area around the altar, suddenly the large doors opened up and two figures entered. Seeing this, the two women dispersed their sources of light and took up hiding in the dark corners of the aisle.

-Father you look exhausted. - A voice of a young man exclaimed as he lead an old man down towards the remains. The Father of the abbey was struggling to stand, his verger stood beside him giving him support on the way.

-They did… beat me for hours. - The Father weakly claimed. -But by the Maker we must endure. - He let go of the young man and walked up to the altar. -Quickly, my boy this way. - He asked the verger to help him push away the base.

The solid marble gave in, after a solid push it moved away by the ancient mechanism that was built eons ago. The two men walked down a set of small stairs leading down into dark catacombs. It was a maze of masoned stone bricks, though it was well maintained throughout the ages. Not a single trace of cobweb or dust desecrated the halls or the remains that slept their eternal slumber.

-Rosenstad has looted the abbey. But thank the Maker they didn't manage to find this maze. - The Father exclaimed leading further in. Orihime and her partner were slowly in pursuit.

-Is that why you were harmed, Father?-

-No, they just…they just did it for fun. - The cleric admitted with a disappointed tone and a grim expression on his face. -The Maker forgive them, these souls strayed away and are now committing hideous deeds against their brothers.-

The two finally reached an archway where a large marble pedestal stood, on top of it laid a silver bowl filled with water. The whole chamber they were in was cold, and draughty for some reason. The cold fresh air brought a slight comfort the clerics; they walked over to the bowl and looked inside.

-It's still here. - The elder one said relieved. -Help me with this, brother.-

-What should I do?-

-We are leaving the city, most of the relics and ornaments are probably being destroyed now as we speak. This however, must be saved at all costs, Saint Clervoux's Tear. The saint saved this gift of Maker from the pagan hordes at the end of the Archaic Age. We must do so as well in this heretic society.–

-Where are we taking it? Waldstein has been shambled, and the Holy City of Rhodam is in ruins.-

-The Order is still with us. But first things first we need to prepare the Tear to be moved. - The Father said handing a vintage crystal vial over to the young man.

They tipped the large bowl to pour its contents into the glass, it seemed much at first sight but the vial was large enough to hold all of the liquid. Then it was sealed with a silver cork, this was the time when the two women decided to show themselves.

-Pardon us for the intrusion. - Orihime's partner declared as the both of them stepped out from the shadows.

-WHAT!? Who in oblivion are you and…- the Father asked in an angered surprise voice.

-Irrelevant, I hate to ask but we'll take it from here, thank you. - She continued walking closer to the clerics.

-You are not from the Order. That means you have invaded this Sanctum as heretics! - The priest declared stepping back as did his assistant too.

-Believe me; we have no association with savages like Rosenstad or Windisch. We represent our own kind, now hand the relic over and no one needs to get hurt.-

-Never, no matter if you are not patroned by Reformist lords and heathens; you are still intruders who come to steal from the Maker's house.- The Father glared back still walking further away from the anonymous woman.

-Please, we mean no harm to your god, Father. - Orihime was also trying to approach the clerics along with her partner. -We share the same goal, we were tasked to find your relic and help in its preservation. - She said as she made her way closer to them.

-Hime, you are telling them too much! - Her partner scolded her but she continued on with her thoughts.

-The city we are in is currently being targeted by evil beyond any mortal comprehension.-

-Rosenstad, they are the evil here. You came late to prevent the disaster if you intended to prevent one in the first place!-

-No, Rosenstad and other Reformists will be the least of your concerns if you won't cooperate.- Orihime's partner joined in. -You savages think some splinter faction of your ridiculous church is the worst of your concerns?- She scowled angrily at him for his ignorance.

-I won't bother myself with explanation, but if you continue on resisting us then I swear you'll regret it. - Orihime's partner threated clearly losing her patience.

-Father… we should at least consider. - The verger suggested with a little fear in his voice.

-Nonsense, Maker forgive me, but no. You have no proof of your tale or your intentions, I'll not part with the Tear until the Order itself shows up for it.- The Father declared firmly gripping the long crystal vial in his right.

Suddenly a strong breeze swept through the catacombs; upon reaching the small group the smell of rotting flesh and blight hit their noses. The stench of pestilence made both their minds and stomachs cringe, but unlike the clerics the two women knew that they had been discovered and had run out of time.

* * *

Everything was so light and woozy around him, it was fortunate that the brothel was also an inn, since it would have been quite the challenge to stumble across the dark streets to another accommodation.

He rarely overindulged when it came to drinking; however Ichigo felt he needed to celebrate in some way for two reasons. One was the fact that he and his band would leave this forsaken settlement by tomorrow. Second was the fact that soon they'd be rich men, if that merchant, Yumichika if he remembers correctly, was right about the 150 Claws then they'd be settled for the end of the season if not the end of the year.

He opened the door to his room and slammed it behind him; his first stop was the bed. Slamming on to it he felt the hard and moldy straws and feathers but he was too drunk to care about the feeling or the smell. Soon his mind slipped into dark dizziness, he felt relieved and a bit satisfied. He even almost accepted the prostitute's offer downstairs. He somehow still managed to resist, yet almost fell for the woman. The reason, though something he hadn't realized yet, was that he wasn't as drunk as he seemed.

After tiring of his thoughts he soon fell asleep. Not too long after he heard someone kick in the door to his room and was shaking him to wake up. He regained his vision before he could make sense of what was happening. It was Ishida making a fuss and urging him to get up. Ichigo could barely make out his voice over the thundering in his ears. Once he was able to shake himself awake, he realized that Ishida was frantically shouting.

-FIRE! The city is on fire! - Ishida yelled.

Still a bit dazed it took Ichigo awhile to realize what he was saying until he looked out his window. In a moment he jumped out of his bed and the both of them were rushing down the stairs.

-What in damnation has happened? - Ichigo asked his second in command.

-We don't know…- He pushed one of the fleeing patrons out of his way. -We just heard the bells then the whole eastern district was up in flames. If I had to guess someone torched the weapon caches…- Soon an explosion shocked the building and as the two of them finally managed to get out of The Relieved Queen they saw a high column of smoke and fire erupt not far where they stood.

-I think that was the gunpowder depot. - Ishida added shortly after.

-Where are the others?- Ichigo asked sounding a little distressed as a mob of people were running towards their destination, fleeing from the fire.

-Madarame and Abarai are just around the corner, Kenpachi is a different story…- Before Ichigo could ask our merchant friend ran to get his merchandise. We might find him at the south gate or thereabouts.-

-Get those two and I'll… - Ichigo said until both of their attention was turned towards a scream.

Behind the mob, bands of armed men were tailing them close behind. All of them wore chainmail or partial plate armor, though all of those were stained and covered with dried blood and other matter he didn't recognize by color but only by scent. The scent of rot and the distinguishable smell of disease. The men covered their heads with linen masks which made them look like damned spirits from oblivion. From the holes of their masks', unhealthy yellow eyes glared at the crowd of fleeing people.

These fanatics were wielding swords and regular shields, just like the footmen of the Count did. Though they abandoned their tabards and insignias and instead they painted symbols of unknown origins on their chest with blood.

Those symbols upset both him and Uryu as well; as if they emitted an aura of dark energy or made them feel that an evil presence was trying to carve its way into their minds. The roughly painted mark resembled an unsymmetrical circle with eight arrows pointing out of it. For a moment he felt that the sharp points of the makeshift "star" had sunk into his brain causing him increasing pain as he was forced to watch.

He was soon slapped back into reality when Ishida hit him in the face, for a moment he looked at his friend shocked.

-Ichigo? - He asked him also looking surprised, but more frightened than anything.

He couldn't answer though, as the crowd soon cleared around them, either they were cut down by their pursuers or they managed to escape the onslaught. The two men soon found themselves facing the wicked fanatics who gave no second thought to attacking two armed men.

Ishida was the first to react by pushing Ichigo away making them separate, drawing the attention of the fanatics in two different directions. Ishida drew his weapon, stabbing the first attacker in the throat. The zealot choked on his own blood before his body could hit the pavement. Soon his companion joined in the attack, and in a moment Ishida was surrounded by a small group. Ichigo was hesitant at first; his mind was still a bit cloudy from the "enchantment" that took hold of his mind a few moments before.

He wasn't left with much time to think about that though, as the scent of rot hit him again he rolled away from a slash, and then managed to kick his attacker in the groin. Jumping up from the ground he drew his long sword and finished his opponent by impaling him in the chest. Another zealot shoved away his fallen comrade and tried to stab Ichigo several times, at the sixth attempt Ichigo parried the attacks and slashed the intruder in the chest. It did little damage though, since his chainmail absorbed most of the attack only leaving a modest cut.

The wound was bleeding and seemed painful, however the zealot seemingly not caring about the pain continued on with his attack. As more and more enemies came into view Ichigo was forced to back up. Ishida wasn't doing too well either as he was now surrounded. Two other zealots came up from behind, almost managing to gain the upper hand. At the last minute Ichigo heard them break through and stabbed the first one killing him immediately, the second one leaped away a few steps and wanted to flank him. The attacker flailed as he was pierced from behind, when the body fell to the ground he saw that Uryu had come to his aid.

He was covered in dirt and blood and his scent was almost as bad as the cultist's were. Who or whatever they were even their blood smelled rotten. They were now back to back, fighting against dozens of foes.

-Alright. - Uryu began as he countered then killed a zealot charging at them. -Where to now? - He asked before killing a spear wielding zealot.

-Obviously…- Ichigo started to answer but he had to block then kick back at his opponent. –We need to get out of this open space! - He managed as he sliced a zealot's throat and then stabbed one in the chest who wanted to jump at him.

It was clear to both men that they needed to get out of the open and into a closed space so that the attackers would only be able to come at them from one direction. They looked around, while fighting and killing more zealots in the process, both of their gazes were set on the brothel. Its door wouldn't be able to hold these cultists off for long, but it might give them the chance to get out. They didn't even have to say it out loud. They quickly changed from defense to offense, almost as one, charging at the group that was between them and The Relieved Queen.

Fighting their way through the small crowd they ran inside the building, shutting the door closed behind them. They quickly ran upstairs, while their enemy smashed in the windows to enter. A small group managed to get inside first and headed to the stairs, quickly climbing not noticing that the two mercenaries were at the ready. The two zealots at the front didn't even have the chance to attack as they were both stabbed in the neck and were kicked down. The attackers behind the two, let the bodies fall and leaped over them managing to block the second attack with their shields.

-At this rate they'll be on us again! - Ishida remarked as he cut at his opponent's knee and then slashed at his head killing him for good the next time.

-There! - Ichigo pointed out after killing his own foe. -Help me with that dresser! - He and Uryu ran quickly inside a room. In moments the two of them emerged pushing a wooden dresser. With as much speed as they could, they began to push it towards the staircase meanwhile more and more zealots came through the ground floor's windows and they managed to open the main door as well.

A group was jumping up the stairs as the two men finally managed to push the piece of furniture down. It hit the enemy head on, taking at least three of them down, and then blocking the way as it hit the bottom. For good measures they hastily shoved another one down a few moments later. When they saw that they were relatively safe the two mercenaries finally managed to catch their breath.

-Okay… okay. - Ichigo huffed then looked at Ishida. -First of all, who or what in the Maker's name were those people down there? - He sounded both irritated and angry.

-You are asking the wrong man. - Ishida said sliding down along the wall and tiredly sitting down. -Never seen people like them before… but you had me worried for a minute. - Ishida admitted then looked concerned at his captain.

-When? - Was all he asked.

-Down on the street, when these… zealots or… cultist or whatever they are showed up. You just froze and started mumbling some sort of gibberish. - Ishida remarked watching for his captain's reaction.

-I….I… I can't really recall. - Ichigo tried to remember their first moment with their foe. -That "star"- He whispered in confusion.

-Star?-

-They painted roughly shaped stars on their chests, it was not a pentagram… i-it had eight points and it just… I felt something dark creeping upon me and when you snapped me back those men were on us.- Ichigo said, clearly as confused as Uryu.

-Well… as long as you won't have any more of those in the future I'll refrain from calling an exorcist on you.- Ishida joked trying to lighten the mood, but you could still hear the concern in his voice.. -Better find a way out, even if they give up on killing us the fire is spreading wildly around the city.-

-Some of these windows open up to the alleys. We should make it down and then find the others.-

-Then?-

-Then we see that our peddling merchant friend holds his end of the deal. - Ichigo declared determined to escape from the city.

* * *

The catacombs started to fill with the scent of rotting flesh and infection, the two clerics looked around terrified, the younger one even gagged at the sudden change in the air. The two women however barely noticed the terror on the males' faces, as they needed to get out of there, but were still prepared to fight.

-We are clearly running out of time. - Orihime's partner said as she began to approach the two men. -Hand the Tear over to us and we might get out of this alive! - She ordered.

-Be gone witch! - The Father ordered even though he was terrified, he didn't take head of any of her warnings.

As soon as the priest spoke up, deep voices were heard coming from all around them. Orihime's companion soon retreated beside her and took up her battle stance. She followed her example and the both of them were ready to cast their destructive spells at any moment. The orbs that illuminated the space around them began to sizzle and throw tiny sparks; they knew it meant that something evil and wicked was down there with them and it was approaching fast.

* * *

The end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it and also let me thank LoVe23 for her work in it as well, the story feels a bit more alive because of her work and I really appreciate her cooperation in this project.

The darker parts are coming, and as I mentioned in the description this will be like Warhammer dark. Ok I know that some of you will say I don't have any imagination, but let me clear this in advance that I do this mostly to honor the owners of GW and BL which inspired me to begin writting in the first place in the fantasy genre.

All or most characters belong to Tite Kubo

Settings 20% GW and BL 80% mine. OCs are 100% mine.

Till the next time, and please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark Gods

The cold air down in the Sanctum filled with the scent of rotting flesh and decay. The clerics looked around trying to make sense of what was happening, while the two sorceresses immediately turned back to back in a defensive stance while looking around in the darkness. Another breeze of the rotting scent swept through the group and in the darkness only the two globes illuminated the area.

-Orihime… whatever you do… stay close to me.- Orihime's partner ordered as they rolled their heads, loosening up for an incoming attack. -Let's not get separated.-

-Alright.- Orihime reassured and prepared to cast any destructive spell she knew to protect them both.

The clanking of armor and boots were soon heard throughout the Sanctum, the sound reverberating through the walls making it impossible to tell where it was coming from. The group of four was quickly surrounded. The two clerics made their way to the center to join the two female magi. The disgusting smell grew stronger when the owners of the vile stench made their appearance.

Tall and broad figures appeared from the shadows. Some half naked, some clad in moldy plate armor and horned helmets. The skin of those who were half naked looked sickly, cysts of varying sizes, patches of unknown rashes covered most of the visible parts of their body. A man wouldn't be able to live not to mention fight with the different marks of diseases like those visible on these beings, yet they carried heavy mauls and maces on their sides, some wore partial heavy plates and helmets to cover their face and head.

The helmets saved the group from having to witness the horrors of what these warriors looked like. Their diseased yellow and green eyes, full of hate and disgust for humanity, looked through the four of them. Teeth also looking sickly and diseased were sharpened to resemble demonic beasts rather than mortal humans, their nails grown and sharpened had disgusting remains of flesh and other unknown substances beneath them. Their armor was covered with dried bile and were chipped from former battles; some of maces they carried had fresh blood indicating the recent use.

The crowd of plagued warriors spread around covering all routes of escape, the wall soon split and another one entered the circle. Clad in heavy armor, covering him from head to toe, reeking of death, pestilence and decay walked closer to the group of four. His head was covered by a large closed helmet, but from the eyeholes the same hateful glare towards humans bore into their souls as it was trying to measure their worth. He looked at the clerics then slowly turned to the sorceresses; he then said something in an incomprehensible language which caused his companions to shout out in the same tongue he was speaking.

-Stay back!- The Father tried to order the infested warrior by holding a rosary like medal to try to stay him.

The crowd began to laugh out loud with their raspy deep voices, under his helmet the leader had let out a mocking chuckle, and then grabbed the priest's wrist. The old man's bones almost shattered from the force of the warriors grip.

-Use… less.- He began to speak but the words came out broken. -Your god is deaf.- The brute crushed the old man's wrist with one swift motion.

The Father let out a loud scream in his pain, his tormentor still holding the shattered joint inflicting more pain for his and his companions' amusement. The nearby group laughed at the tormented old cleric while the small group of humans watched in distress.

-Stop!- The young man called out still holding the Tear in his arms. -I beg you by the mercy of the Maker…let us through. The Church will negotiate well with allies…-

The brute signaled to one warrior in the circle who stepped out and broke the young man's neck before he could continue. The warrior easily took the container from the lifeless hands and then shoved the body over like garbage. He wickedly grinned showing his unhealthy yellow sharp teeth holding the container up for his master to see it.

His master released the old cleric and threw him back at the group behind him. The band of warriors caught the old man, who was holding his broken wrist and was now at the mercy of wicked soldiers.

-You will be next! - The brute told the two sorceresses not looking at them but walking to retrieve the container from his subordinate. -The place wreaks of human filth….but no longer…- His voice was full unholy pride and glee that it caused Orihime to shiver in dread.

-Our Great Father will be overjoyed…once AGAIN!- His voice booming over the crowd down in the Sanctum. –These unrelenting creatures deny our Great Father's blessing! The heresy of cures and medicine taints our Father's plans for this realm, and you two are part of that taint! – He accused pointing at the females.

-You will embrace the Blessing of Plague, as Nurgle wishes! - He said ominously as he grabbed the container then turned toward the sorceresses, as his warriors closed in blocking the females of any means of escape.

-I think we pass.- The elder woman said and with that the two orbs of light expanded and burst.

Burning light spread across the small area blinding anyone in the vicinity, the brutish master had also covered the eyeholes of his helmet, but then burning pain hit him in the chest. The front of his armor lit up on fire and he felt that the armor that has become part of his body was frying his insides like wild fire. The warrior clutched at his chest and let out scream of pain, which sounded more animalistic like in nature.

The container was dropped as the enemy was now busy with his wounds and the light. The small canister rolled down the steps from the basin and was rolling on the floor. The two women escaped the crowd of armored monsters and Orihime had enough time to pick up the canister and follow her elder closely towards the entrance. The burning flash soon ended, but the roars of pain were still heard. Words in an unholy language echoed across the pillars and screams and cries of battle soon followed them.

-Sister?-

-Don't think about it… just run.- Her elder commanded as they reached the stair leading up.

Reaching the surface they saw the flaming city through the broken windows of the abbey. The large wooden doors were wide open and the two women didn't hesitate in making their way out of the building.

Outside the patrol was butchered into unrecognition and all nearby survivors suffered the same fate as the soldiers did. The smell of smoke and blood lingered around the streets and their pursuers were hot on their tail. Escaping the city has becoming an almost impossible task, Orihime looked around in terror in search for a safe route.

-Don't bother sister.- Her companion remarked. -We won't be able to leave without a fight.-

-But these people…- She began then was cut off when the first warrior clad in the unclean armor came up from the Sanctum. The armored monster began its charge swinging his bloodstained weapon to strike.

-Xarakx'Dakx'Gura- Her partner chanted, then a large force of invisible power hit the charging warrior sending him flying back at the remains of the altar, ignoring his weight.

\- Orihime… - She turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. -I want you to concentrate on what I'll say. There is little we can do to save anyone now…we must get that out of the city and especially away from Them.- She motioned towards the entrance of the Sanctum.

-What shall we do then?- Orihime asked concerned.

-Look.- The elder picked up a ruined piece of wood. -Ga'arga.- She chanted and it became the same container Orihime was holding. -Let's meet up at the East gate, I'll divert them and will meet you there once I shaked them off.-

-I can't just leave you alone with monsters!- Orihime objected.

-Hime! Remember what I said before we left Waldstein? I'm not going to die… so please… don't make me worried about you.- She reminded the younger woman.

Orihime couldn't argue anymore, she gave her senior a concerned look then turned, running off into the streets. Meanwhile the elder female took the fake she created and dashed off in the other direction.

* * *

-Alrigth this should hold.- Ishida remarked as he tied the makeshift rope of bed linen and sheets to a dresser's leg.

-We might get past those freaks if we stick to the alleys.- Ichigo said as he leaned outside the window. -But just in case keep your weapons close.-

-Agreed.- Ishida said then tossed the bundle with the other end of their rope outside.

Ichigo was the first to climb down the makeshift rope which surprisingly managed to hold his weight. Ishida followed him close in pursuit and the both of them were now in the alleyway. The night sky was illuminated by the fire that was feeding off of the city's buildings. The smoke that rose from the neighboring street got thicker and began to spread over to their neighborhood as well.

-So, in which direction are our companions?- Ichigo asked as both men ran through the narrow spaces.

-East Gate I presume, though we wasted a lot of time in the brothel. They are probably over hedges and hills away from it by now.-

-Or not.- Ichigo muttered showing two sachets hanging from his belt. -And you say I don't think ahead.-

-Even fools can strike gold once in their lifetime.- Ishida commented, clearly bruising Ichigo's ego.

-Very funny…- Then a loud growl from the distance disturbed their conversation. It was faint but deep, it sounded like a wounded beast has roared out in rage.

-What in oblivion was that?- Ichigo looked wide eyed into the distance to find the source of the growls. –Did that just came from the abbey?-

-Maybe, but let us not wait to find out.- Ishida urged his captain then motioned for them to run towards their destination.

* * *

The way to the East Gate was crowded, the survivors fled the city in any possible way they could. Leaving almost everything behind to save their skin from the frenzied zealots or whatever that attacked them. The Count's forces were in disarray, cut off from their commanders, each unit had to fend for themselves during the onslaught. Without any coordination the isolated regiments were picked off one by one.

-This is chaos, where are the gunners? I ordered them here an hour ago?- The Marshal shouted as he stabbed one filthily dressed cultist in the throat.

-Most of the powder caches were destroyed, the gunners are scattered.-

-And the Legion?-

-Nowhere to be found.-

A screaming zealot charged at the veteran soldier flinging an axe in his right and a battered sword in his left. Both weapons were drenched in blood and his clothes in some foul smelling ichor. He blocked the slash from the axe and managed to kick the wicked being away before he slashed again with the sword.

The marshal cut the hand holding the axe and while the crazed zealot screamed in pain, his head soon followed in pursuit of the mutilation. The linen coif that covered his face had fallen off, revealing a pox infested face stuck in a grotesque scream. The veteran inspected the face with a quick glance but it was enough to tell that the person before or whatever it was now was unorthodox.

Just as he saw another figure running at him through the smoke and fire, he noticed the figure of a woman in her mid-thirties running past him. He couldn't see her face but the scent that followed was natural apart from the blight that these creatures carried with them.

Just behind her an armored group of warriors charged at his position, they were much taller and more malicious than the zealots he had just slain. He raised his blade to defend himself, but the armored fiends ignored the veteran soldier. Though the moment was short lived, one warrior from the back broke off from the party and looked back.

Dieter noticed the sickly looking, yet robust warrior's glance. He charged at the fiend and managed to deliver a slash on his side. The long two handed blade bounced off the bile and blood stained armor with a small clank. His opponent made a wide smile showing off his sharpened teeth that were rotting in his mouth, the skin on his face almost looked like it was about to peel off from the joyful expression and then the warrior licked the side of his mouth accepting the challenge.

His fetid eyes fell over the Marshall's, who leaped back a few steps away from him. The warrior let out a deep chuckle then clenched the war maul he was holding at his side. Dieter readied himself for the fight and in a wink both weapons and their users engaged in mortal combat.

* * *

-Wart! Zielen! Feuer!- The order came from the sergeant of a company of riflemen.

Volleys of musket fire and smoke filled the street which they fired upon, the first line kneeled then the second took their shots at the charging zealots. After the second line managed to mop up another row of enemies, the soldiers, and the city guard counter-charged the enemy.

-That street is a no go.- Ishida said as he looked outside from the alley. -It looks like this is where the garrison finally managed to halt these lunatics, though the first two rows just took the volley as if they wanted to die anyway.-

-Any other way around?- Ichigo asked just as they both heard a high pitched scream come from above them.

Soon a body of a woman fell out of a window, her clothes bleeding through with her own blood and a long deep gash running from chest to abdomen. Her screaming expression frozen on her face, as her blood soon pooled around her broken body.

Just as the poor soul fell out from the now broken window her attacker leaned out to inspect his handy work. The cultist saw the two mercenaries down in the alleyway and shouted out at them in a language neither of them could understand, but it probably meant to warn his comrades who broke down the door and started running straight at them.

-Okay… the street it is then!- Ichigo said and started running, Ishida in close pursuit. Behind them, the band of unorthodox zealots cursed at the two in the unknown tongue.

-This is ridiculous!- Ishida said as he looked back at their pursuers. -They just keep coming out of nowhere, killing people left and right and unconcerned with their dwindling numbers!-

-Run your legs not your mouth!- Ichigo retorted at him then saw the riflemen managed to form another line. -Oh no. DUCK!- He screamed then jumped forwards straight on the ground. Ishida followed his example and the next thing they heard were the order to fire and the loud crackling of the muskets above them.

Though it only took a second none of them got up, the smoke of burning gunpowder hit their noses and then another loud crackling came, after that Ichigo chanced a look up to see whether they were safe to stand up.

-Sie! Was machst du denn hier?!- One soldier broke from the line and barked in Waldian.

-What?- Ichigo looked up and asked loudly, his ears were still hurting a bit from the two volleys of gunfire.

-He said "what are we doing here?- Ishida answered shortly after he saw the man himself.

Though the two couldn't say a word, the smoke cleared out and just like before another armed band of bloodthirsty lunatics charged through the remains of their fallen comrades. The rifleman cursed then hung his musket over his shoulder. Meanwhile both Ichigo and Ishida stood up next to the line of armed men. The musketeers drew their long, but thin rapiers and stood closely next to each other waiting for the enemy to come at them, at the same time both Ishida and Ichigo drew their blades as well.

-Its back to fighting again, yes?- Ishida asked as he readied himself. Ichigo gave a curt nod.

-At the first sign of an opening, we make a run for it!- Ichigo answered as he held his own weapon before him.

* * *

The inner districts were on fire, Orihime's lungs were burning from the smoke and hot air that came from the blazing remains of the streets she was forced to run through. She didn't dare to look behind her, but she didn't need to know that a few of those "monsters" from the abbey were after her as well. In this desperate situation she still only hope for her elder to survive the onslaught, she felt the dark, malicious presence of one of the Dark Gods across the city, now stronger than before the settlement came in view.

-Yra, please have mercy on her.- She silently prayed in her head, she soon made a sharp turn in an attempt to shake her pursuer. Just for a moment she looked behind, only to see smoke and blazing blocks behind her. Almost as soon as she turned, her legs got caught on something, making her fall onto the stone paved road.

She clutched the container in her hands as if her life depended in it, because it did, and rolled to ward off most of the fall. As she stopped she felt that the pavement became damp all of the sudden under her hands, regaining her senses she was shocked to the core to see it was blood.

The street before her was all littered by bodies with pools and pools of human blood. Men, women and children alike, civilian and soldiers were not spared from being butchered, some among the corpses were cultists, left where they had been slain. She jolted up from the ground as quickly as possible; with fear and disgust she began wiping her own hands clean with the tip of her cloak.

She couldn't finish however; she heard a group of voices just further down the street in front of her. A few of the lunatics came back dragging a fresh corpse behind them, the one behind the group then took out a cleaver like blade and began to gut the man as if he were a deer. The rest took the chunks and intestines that were handed to them and began drawing the same unsettling eight pointed stars on the walls that were still intact, ignoring the fire and smoke around them.

She was left speechless as more showed up with more corpses and began the same procedure. What she felt was shock, and maybe a little anger that began growing inside her heart the more she was forced to watch the inhuman "ritual". She was ready to chant one of her destructive curses, which could have turned these abominations into dust putting an end to their unholy practice.

-Dor'n…- She started, but was cut off when a nearby wall crumbled.

She looked away, and almost next to her one armored warrior broke through the scorched walls. His armor was smoking from the heat and charred debris flew in all directions as the monstrous soldier charged through the ruins. The noise and the cries of the warrior alerted the rest of the fanatics to her position. One of them screamed something and the rest stopped painting the sigils on the walls and ran towards her with weapons drawn.

-Dor'n Varr.- She chanted and the flames around her formed a large circle around her. She held up her arms and let the blazing power concentrate around her hands. With a flapping motion she released the concentrated flames.

As soon as her curse was released, the cultists went up in flames. Masks and clothing were set ablaze. The pox infested faces and bodies turned to ash in the blink of an eye. The armored warrior was more of a challenge; his armor heated up and began glowing. Disgusting smell of burning diseased flesh hit her senses; her opponent let out a beastly growl of pain then slashed at her.

Orihime didn't wait for the fire to die out, she turned around and continued running to safety. In her mind she prayed for the unfortunate that were violated in front of her eyes, the situation was getting very dire around her, she continued her silent prayer while running down the street.

On her way she saw the garrisons and other organized bands fighting back the chaotic menace, although she found the lack of the abdominal warriors in the fight distressing. Just as she noticed, the group that was tailing her caught up and smashed through the lines of men.

The charge caught her off guard, shocked she couldn't summon any of her spells or curses to fend them off. She rolled away from a mace then ducked under a slash aimed for her head, the brutes split up as more of them showed up. One of them began mauling down the defenders with no effort. The inhuman strength these chaotic warriors possessed quickly turned the tide of battle to their favor.

Orihime wanted to chant something, cast some spell that could save them or at least her from being killed, she began her spell but couldn't finish. She felt the air being knocked out of her lungs and felt as though the ground had slipped out from under her feet.

She then felt the metallic taste of her own blood that came out of her mouth as she had been punched in the gut by one of the warriors. Her back made contact with a brick wall causing her more pain, she could barely gather her wits when an armored hand grabbed her by the neck lifting her up then slamming her into the wall again, then again and again. She felt the world would soon fade, opening her eyes she gazed upon her enemy then attempted to get out from his hold. She realized her efforts had failed as her arms began to grow limp and she began to lose consciousness.

* * *

Ichigo and Ishida were fighting alongside the recently rallied defenders and for short while it seemed that they had managed to hold off the ragged zealots. It wasn't until a band of heavily armored warriors showed up from the corner and smashed into their lines. They both felt like a horde of bulls had stormed them, Ishida managed to block a blow aimed at his chest but the raw force sent him flying back. Ichigo hadn't been so fortunate either, just as he managed to stab one blood covered lunatic, a warrior the size of a great beast shoved the dead body over and lunged his weapon at him.

Jumping back a few feet he saw his new opponent not giving up easily, the thing in front of him barely resembled a human. First of all it was much taller and the armor made the wearer more intimidating, the next thing was the fact the through the narrow slits of the brutes helmet its eyes were the same sickly color and were full of madness. The abomination kicked at him and missed, Ichigo used the opportunity to stab it in the knee. He stabbed at the armor but his weapon just bounced off the plates.

-What!?- He managed to say but only then felt a great force hitting him in the head.

The abomination knocked the young captain on the ground with a single blow from his fist then stood up. He lifted one of his feet and stepped on his chest, the heavy weight of the boot and the armor almost cracked if not broke Ichigo's ribs. He struggled to keep as much weight off as possible but his opponent was persistent on killing him. He could have sworn it even chuckled at him for being so miserably weak compared to him.

The warrior began to speak in a language that was incomprehensible for him, although once looking up at the thing towering over him he saw the same "star" like graving on the chest piece. The words soon began to hurt his ears like knives and he felt the same dark feeling looming over him. The deep growling words were soon formed into a mantra, chanted by a million whispering voices, fear creeped upon his mind and he felt like all the words and the rough star symbol were morphing into something more dark, horrid and evil.

The warrior tormented the young man until a loud crack was heard across the street and several bolts of azure blue lightning hit the fighting bands. Cloth and flesh caught on fire, and armor melted away on those who were hit. Ichigo's opponent was hit on its back and the warrior's back just exploded. As the pressure seized from his chest he slowly got up from the bloody ground, coughing from the smell of burned flesh. He looked around, trying to find his partner and the person who was responsible for the devastation. He soon found Uryu limping towards him. Though he was holding his side and his glasses were cracked, he was fine.

-Just like any other job… right?- He said helping him up.

The smoke cleared and the two soon saw a feminine figure approaching the defenders' line, the tall, strawberry blond woman was also in a rough condition, like she just recently been a part of the fighting. Her blue eyes searched through the bodies of the slain, then as if ignoring the carnage she continued on.

-Tell me she is with us.- Ichigo almost whined, his ribs and lungs were hurting and he was bleeding from many modest and small cuts. He and Ishida, along with the rest of the soldiers behind them were in no condition at all to fend against a powerful mage. The woman just walked past the two, not sparing a glance at the two young men. The defenders walked in front of her and some even began to cheer and applaud the sorceress for her aid.

-Fräulein, that was glorious. We thank you for the…- The surviving sergeant wanted to pat the woman on her shoulder.

-Do not…- She hit the hand away and turned backwards at the crowd. -I'm looking for a girl, stormy grey eyes and auburn orange hair.- She said almost demanding it.

-Nothing like her came past us, dear.-

The woman gave the man a spiteful glance then turned around. -There are more horrors coming your way…if you value your lives, I'd advise you all to run and don't stop.- She said walking forward.

-Wait!- One of the defenders yelled after her and she stopped.

-What is it!?- She snapped at the soldier.

-The direction you came from is where the Abbey is, is it not?-

-So?-

-If the marshal is still holding the marketplace… with your aid we could…-

-No… I don't know what hope makes you believe your commander is still alive, but I will not lend any aid in any attempt to save them.–

-How can you…-

-Simple… you savages brought this on yourselves. I'm leaving, and that is final.-

The crowd soon changed its opinion about the savior sorceress, Ishida and Ichigo looked at her for a while until the both of them decided they should be on the move as well. The rest of their group must have already left the city or died along with other defenders. Though the two mercenaries couldn't understand the meaning of her words the sudden arrival of these abdominal warriors told them she was right about one thing… this was not a battle they could win, with or without the main forces of the Count.

-Hey… hey wait up for a second.- Ichigo called out for the sorceress as he and Uryu tailed the mysterious woman. –Would you just hold up!-

The woman continued to walk forward as though she hadn't heard him; she was looking around each corner they passed. This part of the city was not as devastated as the town center was, though it was as deserted. The fleeing citizens left most of their possession in the streets as they fled their homes. Both men hoped that whatever the situation was at the gates, it couldn't be worse than before.

-The girl you are looking for, is she a sorceress too?- Ishida asked after the fifth corner they passed. The woman still decided to ignore them and remained silent.

-Look we…- He began when the woman stopped, facing them pointing her index and middle finger at his head.

-I'm capable of summoning easy but deadly curses that can shatter your mind and/or your skull.- She scowled. -The question is… are you dumb enough to tempt your own luck.-

-No.- Ichigo said pointing his blade in her direction. -We fought our way through lunatics and those… monsters. You obviously know more for some reason and whoever you are looking for is obviously in danger.-

-Your point?-

-We want out, you want to find someone, and it just happens to be in the same direction we are headed.- Ichigo explained. -Help us out and we might just help you find your stray lamb.-

The sorceress examined the young man up and down. She made note of his rough but strong appearance, lacking every manner of a civilized being. His hair was orange and tangled, his body was bruised, but his skills could be proven useful. The companion who was with him looked more intellectual, cracked glasses, short dark hair and light build, not very fitting to be a solider, however he managed to survive the onslaught and may be useful. Her eyes soon turned to the long blade that was held to her face.

The weapon was no different from any swords crafted elsewhere in the world; it was slightly curved and had the unmistakable design of a Far-Eastern swordsmith. The cutting edge glimmered a bit from the light of the small fires and the moon around them, though it had a strange shade of black that seemed hidden on the sharpest part of the blade, only visible to the keen eye. The blunt side however was dark as the night sky; no it was more like abysmal dark, the same dark that falls over the mortals at their deaths.

-Where did you get that?- She asked tilting her head towards the weapon in a questioning manner.

-I'm calling the shots here.- Ichigo said, but then with a swift motion Ishida was propelled away from him, as if a large gust of wind had hit the young man.

Ichigo made a cleaving motion towards the woman and watched satisfyingly as his blade cut through the upper body of the sorceress. His victory was short lived, someone grabbed him from behind and with a strong but swift motion and was now being held in a chokehold. He kicked back and was trying to get loose, but all was in vain since his captor was definitely stronger than him.

-I don't think so.- A familiar feminine voice declared from behind. He looked back as much as he could only to see the same blond strands and blue eyes of the sorceress he thought he killed.

-Don't bother… now.- She said strengthening her hold to the point of almost choking him. -I usually don't bother with savages like you… but there are some facts that force me to make some exceptions.- She continued while Ichigo was still trying to wiggle free.

-I'll allow you to assist me, but under certain conditions, one you help me find the girl, two you tell me everything about that weapon of yours, and DO NOT LIE about anything. Third, I want you to escort us to Waldstein. These are my terms, none of them are negotiable. Do we have a deal?-

Ichigo was now struggling to breathe; he was waving his arms around as much as he could and felt he would soon pass out. The woman released him just in time, and let the young mercenary catch his breath. Ichigo looked up at the elder woman, he was angry and offended to say the least, if it weren't for her powers and her freakish strength he would have just said "Screw you" been done with it.

-So?- She asked crossing her arms.

-What prevents you from killing us?- he asked not wanting to give her the satisfaction of answering right away.

-Nothing, and what prevents you from killing me?- She returned the question.

-You.- Ichigo said and by that time Ishida had also managed to get up from his fallen position. -Look… in any other situation I would just shake your hand and say you are out of your mind. However, this night was all but normal.-

-I'm still waiting for your answer.-

-Ishida? What do you think?-

-Not much of a choice here.- He said throwing away his shattered glasses.

-Fine… so tell me who is this girl? Are you even sure she is alive?- Ichigo surrendered.

-My novice, I sent her to flee the city after the attack happened. It is essential that we find her or at least her body.- The sorceress explained as the three of them started to jog down the street.

The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard from the distance, as the unlikely group made their way to the East Gate. Other than the sounds of fighting, the streets remained undisturbed. Gunfire could be heard at a close distance and a wild animalistic shout. Upon reaching the crossroad a line of gunners were clashing with a band of warriors from before.

-Orihime!- The woman called out when she saw a younger woman lying unconscious on the street away from the fighting. They rushed to her side, and while the sorceress did her magic the two of them stood guard.

-Whatever you need to do, do it fast.- Ichigo ordered. -It won't be much time until they tear through the defenders.-

The sorceress was muttering something and a small light enveloped her right hand. She gently touched the girl's head, while still murmuring. Orihime's eyes slowly opened regaining her sense of reality. The woman helped her to sit up and inspected her body, apart from a head wound and a few cracked ribs she was not severely injured.

-Sorry, I couldn't…- Orihime began holding her side. -But I saved it.- She said after a short break and pulled out a canister under her cloak. The other woman's mood brightened up a bit as she helped her novice up from the ground. Only then did Orihime notice the two men standing near them with their backs toward the women.

-Who are they?- the younger sorceress asked, motioning toward the men with a nod of her head.

-Don't bother… we need you out of here now.- The sorceress chided as she supported her.

-But… the city.- Orihime gasped.

-Lost.-

-We can't just leave them!- Orihime protested weakly. -I saw what they are doing… we have to…-

-Nothing we do now will change the outcome of this battle.- Her elder said. -The least we can do now is to carry out the mission we were tasked with.-

Orihime wanted to say more but she felt too weak to do anything at the moment. She looked behind her to have a better look at the two mercenaries who were escorting her and her master. Her look met with the eyes of one of the two, she muttered something but he didn't seem to hear it. The group finally reached the east side of the city, the refugees had mostly cleared out and the defenders were barely holding against the incoming waves of frenzied lunatics and armored warriors.

A carriage stopped beside them, to Ichigo and Ishida's relief it was the rest of their party, along with their newly acquired employer. Aside from Kenpachi the rest of them looked fine, with minor wounds from the fight earlier that evening. Of course a ton of questions were asked, but Ichigo simply ignored them until he and the two women got on. At that exact moment animalistic roars came from the city and the monstrous horde began its charge towards the gate.

Yumichika shook the reins and they were now on their way out, the horses along with the carriage managed to out run the army of crazies, but those left behind were not fortunate. None of them looked back, and also none of them knew that the second Siege of Drestungstad was only the beginning of their perils.

* * *

 _Present time:_

-Zo, you ezcape the city, along with your band of outlawz.- Ichigo's interrogator summarized. -Not only you manage to outsmart a bunch of demon lovers, but you also had the Tear with you.-

-Aye, in a nutshell.- Ichigo said sitting in his chair.

-What happened nezt?- He curiously tapped his fingers on the table.

-We got into an argument…- Ichigo began to explain, while his captor was listening, constantly keeping his eyes on the young man.

* * *

Okay, this is the end of chapter 3 and I must admit I'm feel like I'm playing with fire here.

So far only one reader pointed out the references I sewn into my story, but before I go further I would like to tell you all who don't know the WH uninverse it is not necessary to know it to understand the plot.

For those who knows the universe I must say that I respect the authors and the owners and I do not intend to claim their ideas as my own, any names that will or may appear are mostly the products of my imagination and any names that my appear in the WH universe is just the work of coincidence. Just in case, the Dark Gods and the concept of Chaos is 100% WH and GamesWorkshop and that is all I am using, and just for reference in my story the End Times NEVER happened.

Also there will be other animes integrated into this universe, not because I do not have imagination, it is because I want to create a broad universe where these "references" can exist with or without interfering with each other, while co-existing without breaking the atmosphere of the world I create. So that is all I hope I cleared any copyrigth issues and other issues involving my style, if not then feel free to message me or write a review, but please be polite, that is all I ask.

I hope you enjoyed it and if so please review I'd really like to hear your thougths and feel free to contribute as well, as I said I'm creating a very broad world so I'll consider any ideas that might fit in. :) Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Corruption

-Zo, you say that after fleeing Drestungstad; you aided the witches by accompanying them to Waldstein?- Ichigo remained silent as his interrogator summed up the events of that night. -What I don't see iz the reason you helped enemy agents in robbing a religious artifact.-

-Like we had a choice in refusing them…-

-Ja, ja dee zorzeress you deezcribe fits zee attributes of a dangerous agent. But ztill… why?-

* * *

Through the night, across the paved road a single carriage was speeding through with great haste. Ishida looked back at the city they left behind; the dark silhouettes of the walls graciously enveloped the bright crimson glow of the fire that was feeding on the remains of a once great city. They were lucky that they managed to find the rest of their company in this madness, for a moment he felt relief, though it was short lived as they began to slow down.

-What's the hold up? Why are we slowing down?- Ikkaku asked Yumichika who was holding the reins.

-The roads curve around this spot, here.- He passed a lantern to the back. -Just hang it on that rod when you light it.-

-No way! If those lunatics are still after us then we are far better off in the dark!- Renji declared as he took the lamp from his comrade's hands.

-Well, why don't we just get off the road and make camp? I mean we are pretty far from the city already.- Ikkaku suggested after moment.

-Not far enough if you ask me.- Kenpachi said looking up. - The smoke is still visible; they could just as well come out and get us just as easy.-

-He's right.- Ichigo said then tapped Yumichika's shoulder. -Keep on going and once we get far enough we'll get off the road.-

Yumichika wanted to object but realized it was wiser for him to keep his thoughts to himself for now. They continued on for a while, and soon it was past midnight when the columns of smoke became less visible. With that Ichigo signaled Yumichika to lead the carriage off the road and into the forest where they would stop for the rest of the night. Once stopping at a small clearing, the group made camp. Renji and Ishida jumped down and volunteered to scout out the area to make sure they hadn't been followed. Yumichika hid their vehicle deep within the woods and gave his horses some oats to graze on, while Ikkaku was tasked to gather firewood.

This left Ichigo and Kenpachi to keep an eye on their two recently met companions from the night before. The two women rarely looked at anyone else ever since they left Drestungstad; the elder woman was tending to her novice's head wound along the way, while the younger one was muttering apologies to her senior. Once they finished patching themselves up Ichigo asked the most important question of the evening.

-Who are you?- He asked the elder of the two. He and Kenpachi stood at the ready in case the woman tried something. The woman only looked up at the two armed men before her, then quickly looked away and ignored their presence while she continued to tend to her novice.

-I'll ask again… WHO. ARE. YOU?!- Ichigo loudly stated, his calm demeanor finally snapping. -Obviously you two are part of the reason why we were chased through the streets by frenzied lunatics and armored monsters. I'm having a very bad day and I really, really would like to know whose arse I need to kick for compensation!- He said in one long breath.

-If you keep on shouting you might as well go and bring the horde here, because your yelling will just help them pinpoint our location faster- The elder woman said casually not threatened at all. She sighed before speaking again –Though it pains me to admit, you are correct. We do owe you some answers since you will help us.-

-We'll see.- Kenpachi said then looked over at his captain. -Hey… you never mentioned… why are these two broads here? – He inquired.

-Long story, but first.- Ichigo then turned his attention back to the young women. –First, who are you two? Second, who were they?- he asked just as Ishida and Renji returned from their tasks. Fortunately it looked like they hadn't been followed. At least it looked as though no one was in the general vicinity.

-Matsumoto Rangiku, His and Her Imperial Majesties' mage from the Scarlet Order. - The woman declared solemnly standing up as a sign of supremacy.

-Inoue Orihime, His and Her Imperial Majesties' novice of the Imperial Academy of Arcane Studies.- Orihime also stood up next to her senior, but she sounded much more timid.

The group of men stood around just staring as they had no idea what the two women were talking about. If anything it raised more questions than answers.

-What?- Rangiku asked indignantly after a long moment of silence.

-Sorry, but I don't buy it. I don't think anything that just came out of your mouth is real.- Renji said placing his hand on his weapon. -There is no Empire sweetheart… and Waldstein never recruited magic users in its armies.-

-Not to mention there is no such thing as The Academy of Arcane Studies.- Ishida added soon after.

-I can assure you there is.- She retorted as she brushed off an imaginary piece of lint. -While your primitive standards would never allow an individual to study magic, the Imperium was gracious enough to rid your kind of this taboo.- She explained still sounding superior.

-Then you must be working for the Reformists… - Ichigo concluded, but then the woman spat or made a foreign gesture that probably meant something similar.

-I'll pretend you never said that… I'm not answering to savages like them and most definitely not to that Church either!- Rangiku declared sounding offended. –We only follow the decisions of Governor-King Marganth!-

-The dragonfolk? - Renji raised a brow at the foreign name.

-Drahk'ken.- Rangiku corrected him looking more offended.

-Excuse me?- Renji asked her.

-I recommend that you not continue to offend my race by using that pitiful name you savages have given us.-

-Oh, sorry.- Renji replied sarcastically. –Look lady, you look pretty human to me, so I don't see why you call the dragonfolk your kind.-

-It's Drah… -

-Alright, we get the point.- Ichigo cut in before the two continued arguing. - Okay, so let's say you are "Drakken" or however you say it. What about those lunatics back in the city, you have anything to do with them?-

-They were Kha'ous, or to put it in dimple terms, Chaos.-

-Yeah it was chaos down there, but what were they?-

-No, Chaos, as not in just the complete lack of order, it is a force that feeds on the flaws of every mortal and corrupts every realm where ever it appears. The sole purpose they seek is to kill and destroy everything in their path.- She explained. -They care little about domination and show no mercy, the warriors you faced in the city were the zealous followers of the Dark Gods. No mercy, no pity nor the slightest regrets in their actions. The only thing they care about is to sate the wicked hunger of their gods.- The mercenaries remained silent, most of them disbelieving the words of the sorceress.

They stopped with the questions as both Ikkaku and Yumichika finished with their tasks. The group set up camp and gathered around the lit campfire for little comfort. Ichigo was looking around, he and his company were pretty much helpless in the situation. Not wanting to believe the words of Rangiku, all of them were now distressed wondering if they should take on Yumichika's offer and head to the border. Meanwhile the two sorceresses were pretty much ignoring the presence of the group of men, or at least Rangiku did, while Orihime shot curious glances at the mercenary band.

-Rangiku was it?- Ichigo said after a few minutes of silence, the sorceress looked up from her sitting position. -Those rumors of the Kingdom of Karpathia, the abominations and those "things", are they the work of this… Chaos?-

-Not directly, but yes. They did have a hand in it.- Rangiku replied casually. -The fall of that city down south… Rhodam as you savages call it. Now, that was a direct assault by the wicked.-

-Why are you calling us savages?- Ikkaku asked frowning at the woman. -You have something against sellswords or what?-

-To us you are all savages.- Rangiku replied with supremacy in her tone. -Your monarchs, nobles and commoners, every mortal being who are not part of the Imperium are savages.-

-We are as civilized as anyone else in the world.- Ishida joined in the conversation. –The people in Ziras or in the New World are considered more savage than we are.-

-Be that as it may… your Church… kills people based on religious zeal who can essentially aid you. Your nobles of the same nations, scheme behind each other's backs while driving their subjects into poverty. The monarchs cripple their own families just to gain more fame and prestige, instead of walking the honorable path. All of this sounds very savage to us. - She told the mercenary.

-I know this is not the right time to discuss the matter but… - Yumichika intervened moving closer to the fire. -There is still the matter of our contract.-

-Screw that.- Ikkaku bluntly declined the merchant.

-Excuse me?- Yumichika looked shocked at the raw refusal. -But we…-

-I'm with Madarame on this one; if more of those bastards are roaming the borders then 140 Claws are not worth getting ourselves killed for.- Renji said adding his opinion into the mix.

-I say we take it.- Kenpachi joined in the discussion. -Get back at the freaks and getting paid… I'm all for getting back at those scum.-

-No, no, no! Don't drag us into this again!- Renji exclaimed. -They burnt down an entire city…-

-Wet your drawers?- Kenpachi smirked at the red head and Renji was ready to shove his sword down his throat.

-That's enough out of you two!- As soon as Ishida stepped in between the two, a fight broke out. Yumichika and Kenpachi for their own reasons wanted to head towards Abenheim, closer to the borders, while Renji and Ikkaku clearly voted for the opposite direction and Ishida as the sole third party wanted to chide the men for being so restless. Meanwhile, the two sorceresses and Ichigo stood off to the side watching the chaos ensue. The elder sorceress looked on with amusement, Orihime watched in surprise, and Ichigo was just plain embarrassed.

-SHUT! IT!- Ichigo snapped, stopping the fight. –You seem to have all forgotten the I'M the one in charge here, so no one moves his butt unless I say so, and right now it is past the middle of the fucking night!- He paused to take a breath and calm down a bit then continued to scowl at his men. -Let's get some shut eye and then we'll decide where to…-

-But…- they all interrupted but couldn't finish.

-No!- Ichigo yelled, then took another breath and in a calmer tone, continued –Just…no- he then kicked some dirt into the fire. -Renji, you are on for first watch, then you decide who will be next… and it better be not me.- He added the latter part with an annoyed glance and walked to the cart, sitting down and leaning his head on one of the wheels, trying to get some sleep.

The rest of the group decided to not bother with any more questions. Most of them agreed that they deserved some rest after the nightmare back in Drestungstad. The mercenaries and Yumichika also took up sleeping positions near the cart, while Renji kept an eye out. The two women remained near the fire and pretty much kept to themselves. After a few hours Renji kicked Ikkaku on the side and the two switched places, the night passed uneventfully, which allowed Rangiku and Orihime to speak freely among themselves.

-I know what you want to say… - Rangiku exclaimed looking into the small fire. -We could have stayed and help is it not?-

Orihime looked down on the ground with a guilty look on her face. - I saw… something. - She later said to her senior. - They cut people up and… -

-That is natural.- Rangiku whispered not sounding as shocked as her novice.

-NO! Its… it's… I…- Orihime almost screamed at her, stuttering not wanting to say the words she actually wanted. She shook her head trying to rid her mind of the images that she was beginning to recall. - How can you say it is natural?-

-Because unfortunately it is.- Rangiku said grimly. -I think it is a tragedy… and what happened is not right indeed. But the least we can do now is to get back to Waldstein and… make them aware of what happened.-

Orihime remained silent; she didn't want to accept the cruel fact that they abandoned a whole city of people to be killed and still be desecrated. It was just not right, however she had to obey the words of her senior, as it was the one rule that stuck with her as she was growing up.

-Their deaths will be avenged.- Rangiku added after a few minutes of silence.

-Sister… I'm afraid.- Orihime confessed.

-I know… after all it was your first encounter with Kha'ous.- She pulled the young woman close to her and gave her a motherly hug. -But you stood up bravely… and survived. I'm very proud of you, my dear.- She smiled and didn't hide the relief in her voice.

-But I couldn't help anybody. People died, in front of me while I ran and… - She whispered tears forming in her eyes.

-No… don't cry dear. Shh…Shh.- She began to comfort Orihime who now began to silently weep on her shoulder. She knew she shouldn't baby her like this, but somehow she felt pity for the fragile hearted girl in her arms. Rangiku would let her grieve for tonight, but she also needed to figure out a way to steel the younger girl's resolve for what was yet to come. Now that the girl had come face to face with the wickedest of evils, she had to make sure that the young girl would not waver, should they face that foe again, and she had the feeling that the encounter would come sooner or later.

* * *

Drestungstad was on fire, it took all night before the flames burned down half the city. At the crack of dawn the flames were no more, only ash and charred ruins of the blocks and squares. In the center of town, near the abbey the wicked horde began to gather up prisoners as well as corpses. Nearby the surviving members of the 'horde' were gathering around their leader who was sitting on a crate, gripping at his chest all the while cursing. The warlord was huffing like an unearthly bull. Even with his helmet on, his sickly yellow eyes were visible and could not hide his rage. Swinging his left fist, he bashed one of the half-naked warriors' heads in, who was already kneeling down submissively before him.

-You _lost_ them?!- He snarled under his helmet.

-My Lord… we searched the human settlement and… none of the sorceresses were found.- Another warrior took over where his colleague left off. -But we brought sacrifices…- He motioned towards the Count and his retinue, thinking this would appease their master.

-Imbecile… - The warlord stood up, towering over his warriors. -The Lord of Flies does not take blood!- He grabbed the warrior who spoke last. -He wants them to spread His glorious blessings, you have wasted your time on these gnats and…-

-Calm yourself, Galnath.- Someone from behind interrupted. -You weren't even there when your warriors took over the city. You took your time licking your already infested wounds, like a maggot.- he said in a slightly disgusted tone.

-Who dares?- He turned around only to see the Count's wizard standing behind him, his warriors spread out getting out of his way, bowing their head down like dogs in fear.

-Herr Freuer.- The Count looked up in surprise and shock and was immediately shoved down by one of the cultists. -What is this!- He demanded.

-Let him stand, I want to see his face when he hears this.- The mage waved at the zealot who was holding the count down. The man then bowed towards the wizard and backed away.

-First of all… I want to thank you, count.- He turned to the man in question and slightly bowed. -You took me in when I was little more than an outcast. You made sure to take good care of me. How noble of you.- the wizard sneered. -Though I knew you wanted something… and that is why I helped.-

-Then help us… - The count began but was slapped shut.

-No… I'm done wasting my powers on you.- Freuer said as he put on a pair of dark azure silk gloves. -I'm afraid this is where we part ways… it was nothing personal, but you see… -

-There is no excuse for dealing with these abominations.- The marshal spat angrily at him.

-Ah, yes you… I haven't forgotten about you, Dieter.- Freuer smiled coldly. -Honest and loyal, even though your skills were wasted on this sorry excuse of a human being.- He pointed at the Count and a small ball of dark blue light began to gather at his finger tip. -Let me clean this one up.- He released the energy at his finger tip and the projectile hit the middle aged man.

The once great Count began to scream as fire enveloped his body from the inside, his clothes and skin caught on fire the instant he was shot and no matter how hard he rolled or tried to put it out, the flames wouldn't go away. They kept eating away at his flesh, yet it hadn't burned its victim to death, instead it kept the poor soul in an agonizing torture, until the last shreds of his skin was burnt away and his flesh was turning to ash. The fire was now feeding from the man's bones and in a last desperate attempt, the Count who was still very much alive, reached out for mercy until he fell over and passed away.

-Funny.- Freuer commented inspecting the charred bones. -He should have been incinerated in an instant… Now you.- He turned away from the ashes and began walking away towards Galnath. -You and your warriors will have exactly one week to sweep through the region for those escapees. I won't allow another slip.-

-Don't you order me around… - Freuer pointed his closed index and middle finger at the face of Galnath, who stopped before the sorcerer in an instant.

\- As long as I'm around you will obey. Don't forget that I bare the same title as your master, and as such I won't allow anyone to hit that tone with me! - He turned away and waved for a pair of servants.

The two barely resembled a human being anymore; every inch of their skin was tattooed with unsettling images and icons, as if each acolyte was a part of an incantation of an orthodox spell. Their heads were shaved bald and even the top of those were tattooed with eyes opening up to the sky surrounding them. Their faces were covered with masks resembling grotesque crows or medieval plague masks, both masks were made out of metal and the eyes were painted on only one side of each. The one acolyte wore a golden mask with one eye on the right of its face, while the one on the left wore a silver mask with his eye on the left side.

They carried a large cloak, folding the cloth they carefully opened it up so that their master could easily slip into it. As Freuer took his garments the two bowed deeply, as the both of them presented a similar mask to their master.

-I'll be heading back to this city of Rhodam… by the time I arrive there, there better be a messenger of your findings.- He ordered. -One last thing.- He returned to Dieter and the surviving members of the Count's retinue.

He grabbed the lower left section of his face and began to pull, the skin let loose as if the man was pulling off a mask or a piece of leather. The humans watched in shock as the sorcerer was removing his own face in front of their eyes. After finishing the atrocious act, he threw away the skin as if it was cheap cloth.

-That face I wore was indeed the property of a mage name Freuer.- He said looking into the marshal's eyes. -I merely borrowed it to accomplish what I needed. I'm telling you this so that you don't think too poorly of the man.- He turned away and took his own mask from his servants.

-But as I am now.- He said clasping it on his face. The mask he now wore was even more bizarre than the one his servants wore. It still resembled a giant crow, with a long metallic beak, but with multiple eyes on each side of its head. The eyes were painted wide open, giving people the unsettling feeling of constantly being watched and the darkness of their irises brought an obscure fear into their hearts.

-You may address me as, Azurion the Watcher.- The sorcerer declared with his arms open.

* * *

Later that morning Ichigo's band including Yumichika and the two sorceresses were all looking over a map of the former Empire of Waldstein. To a casual observer it would seem that they were still arguing over their final destination. Yumichika still insisted on going to Abenheim, while Renji and Ikkaku, along with Ishida tried to convince them to move anywhere but away from the border or just away from the city in general. Then there was Rangiku and Orihime, who reasoned that it would be more beneficial to head to Waldstein which was in the direction of Imperial territory.

-We have a contract, young captain!- Yumichika demanded. -I expect you and your men to abide by it!-

-Why is it so important for you to go to Abenheim?- Ikkaku confronted the merchant.

-My contract, as well as yours, obliges me to make a new acquisition in the city. It is all written and signed by Lord Marganth!- The merchant declared.

-Is that so?- Rangiku asked. -I'm familiar with his court, but I have never seen you or any of your associates visiting.-

-Well… maybe you…- He began, but couldn't finish since she interrupted.

-You mentioned a contract… may I see it.-

-Why would I do anything you ask me? For all I know you could be a fraud, who claims to know all about the dragon folk.- He scoffed, making air quotes. She sniffed at his remark.

-The Drahk'ken are honorable people, and you good sir don't seem too genuine to even be considered as a merchant by them.-

-How dare you… -

-Is this it?- Orihime asked holding a parchment in her hand.

-Good work, darling.- Rangiku praised her and took the contract.

-Hey that is mine!- Yumichika shouted in panic.

-Well would you look at that!- Rangiku exclaimed coyly. -This is legitimate alright.- Yumichicka closed his eyes in relief but Rangiku then called out. -A legitimate fake!- She held up the unfolded piece of paper to the mercenaries. -I must say this piece of paper would be very valuable if it were real, but there are some details missing and more than a few mistakes.- Ichigo took the contract out of her hand to read through it. By the time he was halfway through, he looked up and had an eyebrow raised in question.

-I don't see anything… - He said blankly to the older of the two women. She sighed in exasperation.

-First of all, we don't call our currency by the name you savages use.- Rangiku explained matter of factly. -"Claws" is a rough term, a proper contractor would write 140 Da'ar instead of "Claws", and I'm not completely certain… but this city.- She pointed on the map and her finger trailed along a road toward the border and stopped at what was marked as a city. –I'm pretty sure that this city here is nothing but ruins by now…- She declared still looking at the map and missing the confused faces of the men.

-What?- They asked in unison.

-Haven't you heard?- She looked up from the map. –About a month's time past, a plague swept through and killed everyone. But I have a hunch that our merchant friend was well aware of this all along.-

After hearing this news, the mercenaries turned to the merchant, who ran to his cart in an attempt to flee. He was stopped right away and Ikkaku himself pinned the man to his own cart, while the others gathered around the two.

-Please, gentlemen I can surely give you a good explanation… - Yumichika pleaded frantically while his head was turned to the side and eyes closed.

-Enough with your sniveling! Tell us what you were after, and why you would lead us into a plague infested cesspool?!- Ichigo asked angrily.

-B..but… how are you so sure they aren't lying?- Yumichika stated meekly.

-Talk! NOW!- Ichigo bellowed nearing the end of his rope.

-Alright… I… I was asked… to collect some… possessions that were left behind.- the young merchant confessed.

-So you _are_ nothing but a grave robber!- Renji accused the fraud merchant.

-No, no not the citizens, soldiers they wanted me to collect emeralds from the fallen.- he quickly explained.

-Emeralds?!- They exclaimed in unison.

-Yes, emeralds…like these.- He quickly pulled out a small leather pouch and showed it to the group. -They are extremely rare; my contractor first acquired them from the fortress city of Bellum, before it was leveled by the kurgans.- He opened the container and showed them a handful of small, pebble sized glowing green crystals.

-They sell well within the Kingdom of Albion and Catalonia, also the Free Cities of Rivenland… - He was cut off when Rangiku literarily kicked the pouch out of his hand. The merchant pulled his right hand back, hissing in pain and the mercenaries were ready to jump at her with weapons drawn.

-Idiot!- She said ignoring the mercenaries and looked at the young merchant with anger.

-Your imbecilic mind is no excuse for what you and your partners are doing!-

-What has gotten into you, woman?- Zaraki asked the angered sorceress, ready to attack if needed.

-He might be with those who chased us out of Drestungstad.- Just as she said this, the mercenary swords were pointed at Yumichika's neck.

-WHAT! NO… I…- He said panicking, but then Ikkaku and Zaraki grabbed him from both sides pinning him down. -Unhand me… I'm… -

-Shut the hell up! - Ikkaku whispered close to him bending his left arm behind while Zaraki bent the right.

-This is madness! I have no idea what you are… -

-The substance you were carrying and what your contractor asked for is a very dangerous and volatile "element".- Orihime said trying to calm the tension between them, then concernedly turned to her senior. -Is that what I think it might be?- she asked looking to her elder for confirmation.

-Wyrdstone.- She collected the pouch and looked around if any of its contents had spilled out. After making sure none of the glowing pebbles were laying on the ground, she tightly tied a knot on the pouch. -How long were you carrying these?- She held out the container to the pinned down man.

-A week, maybe a week and a half…- He said.

-Alright…what is going on and why does it matter how long this sorry excuse of a man was carrying these …- Ichigo demanded the sorceress.

-To cut a long story short… our common _friend_ here was hauling the pure essence of Chaotic Energy. This makes him either very dangerous or a big fool.-

-I still don't understand it.-

-You don't necessarily have to.- Rangiku said then suddenly a small ball of light enveloped the pouch. The mercenaries backed away a little not knowing what kind of magic the woman summoned. The light became a transparent orb the pouch within it and was levitating in her hand. -Don't worry… it's just a simple containment spell. But this leaves you with two choices gentlemen.- She declared.

-Since you are left with no contract and no employer you can either aid me and my novice to reach Waldstein, where we will report our findings to the true Lord Marganth, and also hand over this… fraud to the authorities.- she said tilting her head towards Yumichika.

-What's the other option?- Ishida asked raising a brow.

-You die here by my hand.- She replied calmly. At that moment the whole group of men just wanted to jump the two women. The Rangiku and the mercenaries exchanged scowls and stoic glances at each other. Orihime looked around holding her breath in anticipation. She knew she had to stand by her friend, but deep down wanted to keep her from butchering these innocent men.

-What makes you so sure you two can take us?- Renji claimed looking around. -Its five against two, lady.- Ichigo put a staying hand on Renji's shoulder.

-No. On her own she could take three times as many men.- Ichigo said grimly. –What's your game lady? Cause I've just about to run out of patience.-

-I play no games, young captain. I only serve a much higher authority that may be the only one to save you savages from annihilation.-

-You still haven't answered my damn question.-

-Why you dimwitted… -

-We can offer payment if that's what you're after.- Orihime spoke up trying to head off a fight. -Your cooperation will be handsomely rewarded.- She said after getting the young man's attention. -140 Da'ar was his offer? We can easily pay you 1400 if required, or more.-

-Orihime!- Rangiku exclaimed shocked.

-It is the truth sister. The Imperium can easily commission such coin if needed, it is nothing, really.- the young woman explained solemnly.

-It's not the money… these men are… - Rangiku looked at the men as though they were lower than dirt. Orihime cut her off.

-I know… they are grim mercenaries who can easily betray anyone within a day's work, but… they also escorted us out of the city.- She explained then turned to Ichigo. -Herr Captain, if you will I would like to offer you a contract. Name anything you and your men want and I swear on my name and blood it will be granted, so long as you provide us safe passage to Waldstein.- She said standing and speaking more confidently than he had seen since they'd met.

-You honestly want me to take your word?- Ichigo asked looking at the redhead woman.

-I'm Drahk'ken… our word and oath binds us to death!- She snapped for the first time. -You have the freedom to doubt us, but be warned that you would suffer because of that doubt as well.- She declared frowning at him.

Ichigo hadn't know this young woman for too long, just like her partner he really had no reason to trust her. However as those grey eyes were looking at him and he saw that once gentle and timid expression frowned at him, he realized that this girl was ready to serve justice to them by any means necessary. He didn't answer her, he eyed her a while and saw she was determined, way too determined for her own good. He then looked back at his men and weighted their options. Their contract was lost, two sorceresses were threatening them and he and his second in command were probably on a hit list of lunatics that had just burnt down an entire city for no reason.

-To Waldstein… nothing more?- he inquired.

-Just Waldstein.- she confirmed.

-Can you guarantee that you won't snap chains around our necks and throw us into some dark cell?- he asked seriously.

-As long as your demands are within reason, and you and your men don't give me a reason for it. I can guarantee that you can leave as free men.- Orihime declared looking into his eyes.

-"This woman is just trying to be tough."- Ichigo thought then offered his hand to her. -2000 Dhra or whatever you call it, plus traveling expenses.- he wagered.

-Alright, and as long as my senior has no objections, we can begin moving right away.- She looked at the stoic sorceress who rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, nodding at the two of them.

-Waldstein it is then.- Ichigo said and turned to his men. -Kenpachi get the horses, and you Ikkaku make him comfortable.- He pointed at the pinned down merchant.

-Wait you can't just… - Yumichika cried out.

-Shut up and don't make this worse than it is for you already.- Ichigo threatened.

With that the group made haste for the former capital, the Empire of Waldstein. Ichigo and the rest of the Soul Reapers were feeling uneasy about dealing with the two rogue women, although the 2000 Claws that were promised was more than enough to tolerate their presence.

Waldstein would have been the last place they'd be headed, had they any say in the matter. Apart from the obvious reputation of the outlaw-ish band, the heart of the shattered empire offered no work for men like them. Also the new reign of the semi revived Empire issued edicts that would bring rogue soldiers like them to justice.

They travelled all day, it would take about a week from Drestungstad to reach Waldstein, but with newly acquired transport they probably saved themselves a couple of days. On the road everyone found something to kill time with, Renji took the reins and Zaraki sat next to him keeping half an eye out for anything or anyone. Ishida kept the two women busy with questions of his own about the recent events, while Ichigo listened in here and there; Ikkaku was watching Yumichika, who was tied up at the end of the carriage.

-There are an awful lot of things that needs clearing up.- Ishida asked the sorceresses. -What is Chaos and… why we haven't heard of them before?-

-In all honesty, I am afraid there is little I can tell you about the true nature of the matter.- Rangiku said looking behind them seeing if anyone was following. -I understand your worry and curiosity, however. It is no wonder that you've never met the challenge to fight their madness, since they weren't native to your world. They've only just appeared in the last decade or so.-

-Does that mean you have?- Ichigo asked next.

-No. Not directly I mean. You see… - She turned back and continued. -Every magic user in the Imperium must study the shallowest properties of this force to even try to fight it. On the other hand I had the fortune to meet fellow mages and sorceresses who actually fought face to face with these lunatics.- She sighted. -There are a few of those I met, who actually… "turned" as well… it wasn't a very uplifting experience.- she said shuddering.

-Are they really that bad?- Ishida looked puzzled and Rangiku chuckled at him.

-Good sir, that city behind us is proof enough to demonstrate the level of decimation they can achieve. I'm honestly amazed how this realm hasn't been consumed yet… but then again humans are stubborn.-

-OK, then answer me this.- Ichigo began frowning. –Why do you speak as though you consider yourself other than humans, as far as I can see you are one too.-

-Indeed I am.- She claimed proudly. -I never said I despised humanity, I was just reflecting on the primitive dogmas and the short sighted view of this particular realm.- She explained.

-Maybe we started off on the wrong foot… allow me to put it this way.- She raised her finger.

-True you are savages, but that doesn't mean you are beyond any redemption. The Imperium will liberate you from this Church and the corruption of your nobles who were abusing their subjects like cattle and tools. All will be better, under our guidance.-

-How are you better?-

-Oh, dear.- Rangiku smiled at the young man now. -My novice, Orihime is the prime example.- She motioned to her novice. -Born into the savage society, but instead of mimicking the stupid antics of her kind she decided to become someone better, thus she joined the Imperium.-

-I still doubt… - Ichigo grumbled.

-Now, now.- She said, motioning with her index finger. -I gladly answered your questions, now to be fair… you owe us some answers too.-

Ichigo frowned, the woman was arrogant to the point of being annoying, but there was a certain vulnerability behind her words as well. Either it was because they were being chased by deadly foe or just the unfamiliarity of their surroundings and what Ichigo and his men considered normal.

-Fine… shoot.- He finally said, not wanting to think on the matter any longer.

-Back then you held your sword at me.- The sorceress began. -Though it didn't look like a regular long sword. How could a man in your position get his hands on that?-

-It's an heirloom.- He said looking down at the sheeted weapon on his side. -Or more like a charm. I don't know the story behind my sword but my parents used to say it was saved from the old country where my family originates from.-

-You are not native to Aestrea then?- Inoue spoke up next.

-No… my family is not, and that is all you need to know about them. So? Anything else?-

-Could you show it to me?- Rangiku asked for him to draw his blade. -I haven't really had the chance to take a better look in it back in the city.-

-Why would I do that?- He questioning her motives. -As far as we go I don't really trust either of you to just casually compare my weapon with your… sorcery.-

-Fine by me then.- Rangiku claimed turning back to the side again. -I was just curious…your sword could have just ripped through that armor those warriors were wearing. I guess I was wrong about it.- She said feigning disinterest.

-Wait… it could have?- Ishida looked at the elder woman in question. -How?- He could have been talking to a rock though, as Rangiku had decided to ignore the two gentlemen.

* * *

The road trip lasted for the rest of the day, they managed to cover most of their treck, but they were still days away from Waldstein. During the trip it was surprising to not see any devastation across the countryside, Ichigo guessed these people were either not wealthy or significant enough to be sacked and violated.

The fields were empty. All harvested weeks before the siege of Drestungstad. The roads however, were unusually deserted. During the harvest several peddlers and serfs make their way to the cities or to the neighboring villages to trade their harvest or to pay their tithes. And usually the settlements they come from would be busy preparing for their own celebration to honor their hard work, but nothing. It seemed while the land had not spoiled, the mood of those who worked the land had. Who could really blame them, Ichigo and his men certainly did not. The sorceresses were indifferent, Orihime showed minimal concern but he guessed she was the one who genuinely cared for their kind.

He didn't understand how a fair girl like her could tag along with a woman like Rangiku. She seemed so innocent, and tender to be dragged into a burning city, fight crazed cultists of some dark force and then flee with grim mercenaries.

He was in the middle of his thoughts when she looked back at him, he then realized he had been staring at her this whole time but hadn't noticed. He awkwardly turned away and pretended to be aloof, but for some reason he still felt her grey eyes inspecting him. This made him wonder even more, if the older woman was telling the truth about Orihime's origins, then why did she feel so distant from them. Then again, he really didn't know her at all. He suddenly felt the urge to know more about her life and how she got here, but didn't really understand why. What he did know is that if he continued to follow Rangiku on this path, no good would come of it. He wanted to protect Orihime, and that confused him the most.

As the summer sun began to set on the horizon they reached a small town. They were now many miles away from Drestungstad and it seemed no one had pursued them along the way. The town was called Aslem, it was very modest compared to the once magnificent free city of Drestungstad, but it was larger than any of the settlements they passed so far. It also seemed a bit livelier; the inhabitants were hanging lanterns above their doors and other sections adorning the main street. The scent of food and baked goods also indicated that this small town was actually celebrating.

They hadn't set up tents and long benches where people would enjoy a hearty feast, but most of the inns, vendors and food stalls were making fresh food, delivered to them by the local farmers. The melody of a joyous song was heard from the town square and the rhythmic clapping and tapping of boots indicated that that was the hub of their small festival. They left the carriage near the stables where they had to rent a space for the horses to stay. Ichigo felt fortunate that he actually managed to get their wages from the count before the attach, probably the last thing to go well for him since this quest started.

Once their carriage and horses were taken care of they made their way into town to find lodgings for themselves. Again fortune seemed to shine down again, as the inns had some vacancies even during this normally busy time of year. They rented rooms at a place named The Tipsy Swallow, where they rented four separate rooms. The sorceresses almost immediately retreated to their room while the men, including the now captive Yumichika, gathered in Ichigo's and Ishida's room to divide their wages.

-Just imagine this… 2000, 2000 Claws, pure and glittering gold.- Renji remarked as he counted his share. -We'll be like kings!-

-2000 is not enough to be a king, Abarai.- Ishida corrected putting away his earnings. -But true, it could pull us out for a year or more.-

-I'm not a fan of those broads but damn… - Zaraki remarked in his own way.

-It's a bit early to be talking about money just yet.- Ichigo said, his words were like being hit in the face with ice cold water.. –As far as this whole thing goes, I don't think this will be an easy job.- he continued grimly.

-Come on!- Renji declared. -Waldstein is just a spit away… not to mention that it is probably the safest place around this upside down world. How hard could it be?-

-Those "things" burned down Drestungstad, which took Rosenstad months of siege to breach its walls.- Ichigo answered. -I still don't buy that Chaos mumbo jumbo, but I do know that what or whoever those warriors were they weren't human.-

-True… by the way. You never told us how you managed to get through all that commotion when you left the brothel.-

-Skills, mate. Pure skills.- Ikkaku declared proudly.

-That and a whole company of drunken men at arms and trigger happy pistoleers.- Renji added. -We had it in the bag until those beasts showed up and ripped through the lines like mad bulls.-

-They were good.- Zaraki claimed grinning. -Hard to take down, not easy to kill, just the way I like it.-

-You killed one?- Ishida asked surprised. -Zaraki only shook his head.- That woman turned a bunch of them to dust…-

-Don't finish that thought.- Ikkaku said stopping Ishida from talking. -I don't want to think about what freaks we have to have by our sides.-

-Then again, the Church lost all of its hold on mages. - Ichigo said after him. -Even the Count used to have one in his employ and he was incredible…we may need to come up with a different strategy in case our two damsels in distress decide to turn on us.- He suggested and the others nodded along in agreement.

-Yeah, let's do that, but now… I'm getting something to drink.- Renji declared and the others soon followed.

They left the room and headed down to the pub, the pub itself wasn't as crowded as the Relieved Queen was back in the city, but that just made it all the better for them. Once they found a booth far enough away from the other patrons, they made sure to tie Yumichika to a chair, not like they cared for what the sorceresses said about him and those stones he was carrying, it was more like out of revenge for trying to scam them.

As soon as he was secure they waved to one of the barmaids. A middle aged barmaid walked up to them to take their order. As soon as she returned with their drinks, Rangiku and Orihime decided to come down as well. Uninvited, they sat down at the mercenaries' table but didn't order anything, instead the older woman kept looking around, and looking over her shoulder.

-Can't you be less obvious about being paranoid?- Ichigo remarked at her antics. -We are supposed to be resting.- He said but the sorceress ignored him like always. Later they ordered a jug of red wine, and paid the waitress handsomely for it too.

-I was wondering… back in Drestungstad those fanatics and those warriors were chanting and shouting something. I know a lot of languages, but none of those were familiar. What language were they using?- Ishida spoke up to break the ice.

-Not understanding the Dark Tongue is something you should be glad of.- She said refilling her glass. -There are very few who are familiar with the Dark Gods language and haven't lost their minds or life because of that knowledge.-

-It is just a language.- Ishida retorted. -How dangerous can it be?-

-More than you can imagine.- Rangiku said with narrowed eyes. -Anything that has a connection to the Ruinous Powers can corrupt a living being to unrecognizable expense.-

-Then if they are so powerful, how can you even fight such a force?-

-They're insane. Plain and simple.- She explained. -Tactics, strategy and complex military tradition is lost on them. Not to mention they don't build empires and nations like normal civilizations. However they do take slaves and maintain a basic form of society, but that is very much insignificant compared to the might of the Imperium. Even your savage nations could put up more of a fight if they weren't so busy trying to kill each other…-

-Well, insane or not they mauled through solid lines of trained men. Certainly such force would have been noticed a long time ago.-

-Maybe… or maybe not.- Rangiku put her glass down. -You see, the way I see this world is those who have the ability to change it are ignorant or too arrogant to do anything. Unfortunately for you, this kind of attitude is almost perfect for the likes of those fanatics to breed and spread.-

-Alright this is getting way too heavy… - Ichigo stood up and left the table. -I'll be outside until you are done with philosophies.- He said and left the inn.

The night had already set in and the lamps were illuminating the main street, the distant melody of the music and dancing were still heard from the main square, without anything to do Ichigo decided to have a look at the festivities. He felt that it had been ages since he walked into a town where people were actually celebrating and not grieving. The down side of his occupation was that no one greeted the aggressors with cheers wherever they went, and most of the time they couldn't act like normal towns people. Heck, after all he's seen, he didn't know that they could ever act like regular people anymore.

He strolled around the main square; it wasn't very magnificent, just a regular paved area surrounded by the building complex of the town hall and the courthouse, and opposite of those were an old church building. The church by its looks was not converted; it still had the outer ornaments and the gold plated sigils of The Maker, which are usually missing on Reformist churches nowadays. All together it was peaceful, and somewhat familiar to his town. This made him start to think if he even still had a home. It's been two years, and the wars seem to only be escalating. Were his parents still alive, his sisters, friends?

-Herr Kurosaki.- A feminine voice called out to him from the crowd. He searched the area to see who the voice was coming from and realized it was the youngest of the two sorceresses, Orihime. -Herr Captain.-

-No Herr or anything please, just Kurosaki or Ichigo is fine enough.- He told the young woman patiently.

-Why? Is it improper for me to say it?- She sheepishly asked him.

-No, it's just… it sounds off to me. Usually those who are addressed as Herr or Frau are people of high status and wealth, who normally order around country bumpkins like me.- He admitted. - And you see we are not that kind of people.-

-Oh… that is certainly an interesting philosophy.- She giggled girlishly. -Though it is very simple.-

-Hey… when you spend so much time on the move the only way is to think is simple.- He explained with a small smile. She was certainly much better company than her senior. -But, why are you here? Were you following me?-

-No, no, I… I mean yes… oh dear.- She blushed and was trying to come up with a good explanation. -I was just interested in the festival… you see as a novice and as a student of the Academy, I don't really have the chance to go outside and… -

-Do anything other than work?- He finished looking down at her. He just noticed she was at least half a head shorter than him.

-Yes.- She shyly admitted. She was now the complete opposite of that girl who sounded so serious just that morning.

-Well, fine by me.- He said turning around. -You might as well come with me. You really look like easy prey.- He added. Orihime stood there for a moment, realizing the meaning of "prey" she blushed and snapped out.

-N-No, I'm not!-

The two of them, side by side walked around the fair, acting like a regular couple who came out to enjoy themselves for the night. She seemed full of mirth and a bit childish around the stalls and vendors, her gestures and attitude gave him the impression as though she was finally allowed to act like herself. It didn't bother him in the least, however it raised a few questions about her as a person.

-Ichigo, look!- She pointed out to a group of people. –Do you think we might have a look?- She asked but before waiting for permission she already started to make her way toward the crowd. Ichigo couldn't say anything; he only shrugged it off and followed the young woman.

The group of people were gathering around two men, dressed in outrageously colorful dresses and robes and the both of them adorned tall pointy hats. They looked like clowns or very silly looking jugglers but there weren't single prop or stage for their performance.

-Signore e signora! – One of them announced. -Please let us be the pinnacle of entertainment, from the great city of Netera, straight from the magnificent court of Archduke Giacomo Di Croce, we present you the all-knowing Fausto and his brother the one and only Ezio de Falo!- With that the two men shot several sparks and bolts out of their fingertips over the crowd, which exploded into multi colored lights above the people's heads. Some of the crowd cheered on, and some looked up in awe with their mouths open. Clearly these folks hadn't seen magic in their life until now.

-Grazie, grazie!- They said bowing down. -But that is only the beginning of the grande spettaculo! Have you see one man rally such flames?- He shouted out and at the same time he raised both of his hands up and conjured a column of fire which was then transformed into a serpent like creature. -Behold! La Basilisco!- The creature began to soar through the sky, painting the night with its crimson flames, while opening its mouth to let out a mighty roar.

The part of the crowd that hadn't panicked shouted in awe and joy, clapping asking for more of the sorcery they were presented with. The man, who called himself Ezio cancelled the spell with a bow and allowed his brother to perform his own tricks.

-I have been gifted with the power of vision!- He announced looking up at the moon. -You there!- He pointed at one of the townspeople. -You dare to doubt the power of Il Finestra Mentore?- The man shook his head and Fausto drew him closer. -Speak no more!- He ordered and looked into his eyes. For a moment the man stood there not moving an inch soon the quack let him go and he was just standing there like a statue.

-I have you under my command!- He said. -You shall do as you are commanded! Now… entertain!- He ordered and soon the bewitched person began to do cartwheels and silly stunts. He was then ordered to dance and sing at the same time, and for the last he was ordered to be a duck.-

The crowd was clapping and laughing at the silly sights and then he was released from the spell. Ichigo managed to find Orihime among the crowd, and she seemed to enjoy the show, which was strange since he guessed she could easily do the same, or maybe not? To be honest, he didn't know a thing about magic, for him even these tricks and modest spells looked like complex enchantments only a true expert would know. This made him wonder what someone like her could do with the superior knowledge. He already saw what Rangiku did to those warriors, and he figured she still hadn't shown the bulk of her true potential. It actually scared him a bit the more he thought of it.

-This is so much fun.- Orihime exclaimed looking at the artisans. -They know some incredible spells.-

-Really? I thought a true sorceress wouldn't be amazed by such riff-raff.- he said teasingly.

-Oh… it is not the spells that makes it entertaining.- She explained with a smile still looking at the display. -It is the joy and awe that they bring to the common folk, the wonder of unspoiled magic and creativity is one of a kind, which is true for humans.-

-I think I know what you mean.- He nodded. -We like to play with fire.- He gave a genuine smile without knowing. She turned towards him and saw the subconscious gesture; she blushed and turned away from him. -What is it?- He asked not knowing why she just turned away.

-No… it is just… - She wanted to explain, but then some noise interrupted her.

Four or five armored men showed up and began to disperse the crowd that had gathered around the two "mages". The soldiers were led by a stumpy looking, heavily balding man who wore the same armor only with a tabard on it. He was followed by a much older man in a robe. It looked as though he might be nothing but skin and bones under said robe at least in Ichigo's eyes. In the older man's hands was a heavy silver edged tome he somehow managed to firmly hold in his left.

-Disperse; disperse nothing to see her anymore!- The stumpy one shouted. –As sheriff of Aslem I arrest these vagabonds for disturbing the peace.- He declared. The crowd of people began to talk among themselves, some throwing disapproving remarks and curses at the sheriff.

-But Signore, my brother and I have done nothing but entertaining the good people!- Ezio explained to the authorities. -Is it a crime to perform on the day of a festival or is it that we Mezzinians are not welcomed?-

-You dared to corrupt our town with magic! That good sir is the problem!- The old man said pointing his right hand at them. -Your act may have spoiled the souls of the Maker's children here, you coated your vile spells with imbecilic jokes and performances, but do you know that this same power brought calamity onto the Kingdom of Karpathia!- He accused the two brothers. -Yes, it is magic that soiled the land of Wallachia, it was magic who despoiled the souls of those who were resting peacefully, it was magic who brought the unorthodox legion of the dead on Karpathia!-

-Nonsense!-

-No… you are nonsense! Your wizardry ends here… sheriff, please do your duty. Save this town from the heretic power that these… "artisans" brought upon us tonight!-

-You hear his Honor! Move!- He grabbed Ezio's arm while his men apprehended his brother.

The crowd was just standing there, even those who opposed the idea of apprehending the two men remained silent and slowly began to walk away from the scene. However Orihime remained there to see how the two unfortunate artisans were chained and led away. Ichigo also remained, but only because she refused to leave, honestly he just wanted to drag to young woman away then saw she was scowling. Apart from the serious face she made back in the morning this was genuine.

She was angry, which was an understatement. For as long as he's known her, she's never shown such a furious expression. For a moment he thought she would summon some kind of spell and disintegrate the sheriff along with his goons to save the two artisans. Then soon realized her anger was not projected at the authorities, but mainly at the man of the Maker. Ichigo felt a bit relieved, but then Orihime began to walk closer to the old man with the same look on her face. Not wanting her to cause a scene or get them into trouble, he quickly grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away. Orihime protested all the way until they finally reached a clear street, where he let her arm go.

-What were you trying to do?- Ichigo asked frowning at her. -Do you want to get us arrested?-

-What happened there was not right!- She snapped back at him. -Those men…those brothers wouldn't have been able to do what that cleric was accusing them of even if they wanted to! Their spells were harmless!-

-That still doesn't allow you to cause a scene with the authorities!- he countered.

-In the Imperium…- she began.

-You are NOT in the Imperium!- Ichigo finally snapped and raised his voice against her for the first time. -I don't know or give a rat's ass about this Imperium of yours but I'll be damned if I let you do something stupid before getting to Waldstein!- He sighed. -There are laws here, laws that even the likes of me must follow.- He now said it with a lower tone. –In situations like these you just have to turn the other way and ignore…- He couldn't finish when he felt a hard slap across his face.

Orihime stood there, looking at him with teary eyes full of disappointment. On the verge of tears she had begun to breathe heavily not sure whether to look angry or sad. Ichigo could only look dumfounded as he touched the side of his face where he'd been slapped. She gave all she could and he felt it, but the look in her eyes seemed to cause a heaviness in his heart that seemed to hurt more. Orihime clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes, muttering something only she could hear then ran off. Left with no choice Ichigo stood there and watched as the young sorceress disappeared around the next corner. He then decided to make his way back to the inn, it seemed like he and his men had a long way ahead of them.

* * *

It took months but here it is. JustLove23 was sick and she had to recover from a really important surgery, fortunetly she recovered and we can get back to work ASAP. I know... Games Workshop would probably have my head, if I would present this half ass idea of mine, but heck... this is a fanfiction. Also... I know some fans of the genre might, or will want to send me to Hell for this... but let me tell you that this is mostly my idea, except for the obvious of course.

If there are anything you want to know about the world, and I mean my world which this story is set in, just PM me or write a review. If you like my story, then feel free to favourite it and if you like to add to it then you can freely share your ideas with me and I'll see to it. If there are problems, then please tell me in a civilized manner through reviews.

I hope you liked it and check out JustLove23, without her this fictions wouldn't have made it through the prolog. Until next time! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rally

Ichigo returned to the inn shortly after his scene with Orihime. Walking in, he only noticed his men and Yumichika, who was still tied up by the way, were still down in the pub area, eating their meal. The tab had been paid by the elder sorceress, who left a small sum of Claws in the hands of the innkeeper. He decided to join in, finally having something reasonable for dinner this once. While everyone was silently enjoying their share, Renji decided to ask him the inevitable.

-So, what happened with her? - Soon all heads turned toward Ichigo. Even Ishida looked at him with sympathy as he shook his head.

-What do you mean? - He asked without looking up from his plate.

-That young girl rushed through here in tears a while ago. Rangiku went up to talk to her. I think you should probably avoid them for now.-

-What makes you think I had anything to do with her current mood? - Ichigo asked, now looking annoyed.

Renji shrugged and fiddled with the plate in front of him.

-I think what Abarai wanted to say… - Ishida spoke up. - Is that you should be a bit more considerate when speaking to our clients.-

\- Look… we are not being paid to be their friends so, let's just drop it. - Ichigo pointed out. -So far the only things we know about them are less then vague. So excuse me for not caring that much.-

-What happened anyway? -

\- We were just strolling around the fair… there were two artisans, they got arrested and she didn't liked it. Usual stuff.- Ichigo shrugged.

\- I see, well… I can only advise you to not see them for a while, for all our sakes. - Ishida advised.

-Wasn't planning on it. Also…I don't want to hear any of you discussing anything they said about this… Chaos or whatever it's called. - Ichigo suddenly declared.

-Don't tell us you are concerned about what the woman told you, Captain.- Ikkaku chuckled.

-I'm not… I've just had enough of their nonsense for today. - Ichigo said, and got up from their table. He slowly headed up the stairs, while the rest of his company stayed down to finish their dinner.

* * *

Waldstein, the city that once was the center of the civilized world for almost a millennium, the former capital of the Holy Empire of Waldstein has recently became the center of many tragedies of the past decade. It was here where the child emperor, Lucan I, gave free hand to the Church, allowing witch hunts, as well as the purge of the anthro population of the Empire. It was also the first city, before Rhodam, where the agents of the Dark Gods began to spread their blight. Within the halls of the Imperial Palace, Lucan I met his demise, just after he was found out to be corrupted by cultists of the Lord of Changes. The Empire shortly crumbled within these, while those who had a hand in its fall burned Rhodam down soon after.

Now, the city itself houses the court of Governor-King Marganth, "king" of the Drahk'ken, His and Her Imperial Majesties' governor in this realm. The grand palace is now taken by him, Reformist counts and envoys of Tsar Zavarov III, ruler of the far north. In the past it was unimaginable that the human lords of the Empire and the subjects of the anthro monarch would meet beside the battlefield, though it is true that after Rhodam, there was no other power left in the known world, with enough influence to fuel the war between humans and anthros anymore. Not since they all faced invasion from the East, though anyone would agree that this ceasefire was stable so long as Marganth allowed it.

Somewhere within the palace complex, his Excellency was pondering on his recent request. The Drahk'ken lord stood several feet taller than any human in the known world and was also considered a giant among his own warriors too. His once dark blue scales were slowly fading with age and his thick mane like hair, along with his goatee had also begun to grey. He opened his muzzle to let out a yawn, when someone knocked on the heavy doors.

-Come. - He said, getting up from his seat. An old man, well above his sixties came in using a cane. Although at first glance he looked frail, however his body and mind had a strength and alertness that belied his actual appearance.

-My lord.- The older man greeted while kneeling.

-No need for formalities Yamamoto, it is the middle of the night after all. - The Drahk'ken tiredly waved. -Why do you seek me at this time? - He asked, folding and putting a stack of foils away.

-The magister bore news about the southern regions of the Empire, or former Empire to be exact. He envisioned another storm, one similar to which brought end to Rhodam.-

-Ah… I'm already aware of that. - Marganth said, sighing as he massaged his temple from fatigue.

-And what is our course of action? - Yamamoto calmly asked. -Shall we defend or take them head on?-

-Defend! Without a doubt, defend! - Marganth declared as he stood and walked toward some shelves, his tail tiredly swiping the air behind him.

-But our allies would object…- Yamamoto stated grimly.

-I know… like they always do these days, I see. - He looked through a whole shelf of tomes. -These books… were left here by the previous owner of this study.- Marganth took one off and opened it up.

-Have you read them? - Yamamoto casually asked his master.

-They are full of ignorance. - He said, throwing it to the ground. -Yamamoto, you know I am patient.-

-Of course, as a good leader should be.-

-Throughout the centuries of my career in the Imperium, I never would have thought to be honored to become what I am today. - The sigh he let out was full of melancholy. –I've witnessed the rebirth of the "nation"; I've had the honor to fight beside His Imperial Majesty's and saw how he brought the dawn of the Second Age of Prosperity upon us, but I sometimes wonder, whether our Imperium has grown way too large to be efficiently protected.-

-We still have soldiers, and allies.-

-You mean subjects.- Marganth corrected him. -This surplus of territory and resources, gained by our greedy nature is starting to weigh our forces down. Because of that, my request was once again turned down… -

-Does that mean we don't have the numbers we need?-

-Not exactly… honestly it wasn't even considered in the first place, until then the only way for us to defend our borders, is to form an auxiliary army until at least a detachment from the Legion becomes available.-

-What about your House? Can they not send their own troops to aid?-

-My brother has already taken them to support his campaign, and my father made it clear we need more influence with the monarch.-

-That means more land needs to be conquered, cursed cycle indeed. - Yamamoto grimly admitted. -But you saw these humans, my lord. They do not even know what they are up against. The anthros, maybe… but they will not cooperate with the humans… too much bad blood is between them.-

-I know… that is why I am glad you came. I was going to do it tomorrow morning, but I guess the sooner we start, the better. -Marganth stated, looking down at the old man. –Of all my retainers, I trust your military skills the most and I know your loyalty to the Imperium is the most unquestionable and outstanding.-

-My lord, I surely can say that there are other men and women as well…-

-I'm sure there are… but I need someone with your skills and experience, you also protected my back countless times, held my banner when we came to this realm and finally, you patron my nephew as a soldier. Your service to my Brood and the Imperium has shown your capabilities, that is why I need you to gather and lead an army here, for that I name you as its First Marshal and your first task as such will be to gather as many men and women as you can, to fight for us.-

-I will not disappoint you. - Yamamoto bowed his head in gratitude. After a short pause, he remembered the other reason he sought out his master. -There is one other matter…- He began, looking up. –I am afraid, the city of Drestungstad is no more. - He said as Marganth frowned at the report.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo and the rest of the Soul Reaper company, along with Yumichika, got up early to prepare the carriage and the horses. Meanwhile, the sorceresses had their own debate over their breakfast. Ichigo couldn't help but to look at Orihime, even though he wasn't feeling guilty about last night, it didn't stop him from showing some concern for the young woman.

She avoided him the whole morning, not to mention her senior Rangiku gave him death glares whenever he tried the two of them. He only could sigh and let them be, but it was clear he got on their bad side. That made him wonder a little about last night, but mostly about whether or not they would still be getting paid the same amount, once they reached their destination.

They set out in the morning; with Ichigo at the helm, along with Renji, Ikkaku and Kenpachi keeping an eye on Yumichika in back, besides Ishida who was talking to Rangiku and Orihime. He probably was the only one from the entire group, who was only a little despised by the elder sorceress, or at least was respected enough to not being look down on. Earlier, they decided on that they would keep moving forward, only to stop when they needed to switch places in front. This also made Ichigo's situation a little bit more awkward, since there wasn't much space between him and Orihime at the back, making it obvious to anyone paying attention, that she was still giving him the silent treatment.

The odd group of mercenaries and sorceresses continued on the road towards the former capital. The scenery changed the further they traveled. The vast wheat fields and farms soon disappeared and they arrived at a densely forested area. Tall oak and spruce trees covered the road from two sides, making it almost impossible to access the forest by cart or by any way other than on foot. The trees' crowns formed a thick layer of leaves above their heads, only leaving small cracks where the Sun could shine its way through to the ground.

Other than the increase of shade, the place was relatively peaceful. The songs of different birds mixed with the creaking sound of the cart's wheels turning and a light breeze ruffled the leaves above them, creating massive green waves high at the top. Ichigo then realized that it was still late summer. The past events had almost made him forget that this trip could've been much worse in the late autumn or during the high winter period. Of course, thinking back, not even two days ago he fled a burning city, torched up by lunatics from an unknown realm. He mentally sighed and turned his head back to the road; he tried to recall the last time he and his company had the luxury of just being on guard duty, while being carried around on a cart.

It felt like ages ago. Since then, they were forced to march in some noble's army on foot, often in forced march, for chump change. Those affairs were child's play compared to the scheme of their previous contractor, Rosenstad who gathered any scum and vagabond to capture a rundown city. He never really understood the motives of these men; he knew his, freedom, money and occasionally, women, almost in that order. However those people, who've been fighting for the past years, had all of it, more than necessary at most times. He wasn't as enlightened as Ishida was, so he couldn't really do deep philosophy on the nature of his own kind, but wondered why these peopled were never satisfied with the things they had. Of course, maybe that was because he was raised in a modest family, in a modest village somewhere in the northeastern parts of the former Empire, and they were… spoiled to rot.

They stopped once again, when the Sun was getting down; they managed to find shelter in a nearby small village's hospice. They didn't mind the poor accommodations and he was surprised that the two women agree to stay as well. He didn't bother to puzzle it out, so he and his comrades went about their normal routine.

The village only had one tavern and seemed to be mostly populated by the locals. When they entered, the occupants gave suspicious looks at them, it seemed not many travelers stopped by. Although the looks were a little more than suspicious, the patrons knew better than to start anything with the likes of Ichigo and his men. As was done at the previous tavern, Rangiku paid for their tab, but this time both women left the men to drink while they retreated to the hospice. They were still giving Ichigo the silent treatment, but that didn't bother him much… he was still convinced about not doing anything wrong the last day.

All of a sudden the tavern door was slammed open, a group of anthros barged into the small establishment. The Soul Reapers, and Yumichika looked at the door's direction and saw that a group of eight anthros had entered. Their leader, a light brown furred mangy looking wolf-anthro spat as he sniffed into the air.

-Gods this place smells like a fucking barn! - He announced and some of the humans who were closer to the exit, quickly left. Ichigo and the others turned away minding their business as usual. They already knew what was about to happen, and there was no point in complicating it further.

The group of eight walked to an empty table, some went to claim already occupied chairs for themselves from other tables. They just shoved the humans out of them without even bothering to say a word. As they got seated, the owner nervously came up to them to take their order.

-Anything better than that jackpiss you gave us the other day! - The wolf-anthro demanded, not looking at the owner. He then looked over his shoulder and spotted a small icon over the shelves where the brews were stocked. The wolfman snarled and stood up, grabbing the middle aged man by his shirt, lifting him up to his eyelevel.

-I warned you to take that shit down! - He barred his teeth at the owner.

-W-What do you mean, sir?- He stammered at the anthro.

-That fucking thing!- He threw the man at the icon's direction. Apparently the wolf like creature was much stronger than Ichigo anticipated he would be, since he managed to throw the full grown man over the counter right at the shelf.

The poor man moaned in pain as the wolfman walked closer and looked behind the counter to see if his victim was alive. He then jumped over, and pulled the owner up again.

-What is your game, huh?- He huffed at the human. -The next time me and my boys come down to drink here, will paladins greet us at the fucking door, huh?!- He now snarled, showing off his sharp teeth again.

-I swear I took it down… I don't know who put it back there!- The man pleaded almost crying.

-Fucking zealot!- He balled his right hand into a fist.- I'm going to bash your face until you meet the fucking Maker, gnat!- He growled at the human, and more patrons left the tavern as the scene went on. Meanwhile, the group at his table were keenly waiting for their leader to start pummeling to poor man.

-Cut it out!- A young voice called out from upstairs. A preteen boy ran down towards the counter. -I hung it up, not my father!- He declared. The wolfman let the owner go and looked at the short boy. He was frail for his age, his hair was a lighter shade of blond like his father's, and his small black eyes were darting at the anthro.

-Abel!- The man cried out and hurried to his child. -Son, please go back upstairs!-

-But father they shouldn't be wrecking our tavern!- The boy said and looking over his father's shoulder and continued. -This is our business, we pray to whoever we please, freak!- At that the father put a hand on his son's mouth but he was too late.

The wolfman and his group had already surrounded them, mockingly chuckled at the humans, or in the wolf's case grinning, showing off its fangs.

-A zealot.- He declared approaching the small family.

-Please…- The boy's father wanted to say something but was kicked aside. The wolf-anthro was now looming over the boy.

-Leave us alone! Father Maxwell will start the Holy War and you freaks will meet the Maker's judgment and the Paladins are going to…- The wolfman grabbed the boy by his mouth and easily lifted the child up. The child was struggling and kicking at the anthro, who spat on the floor once again.

-Father Maxwell this… Paladins that.- He snarled. -Your Bishop wasn't so brave when he had to defend Rhodam. He doesn't have the balls to shoot a gun or raise a sword, to start a Holy War! Fucking joke!- His group laughed hard at the statement.

-Face it little monkey. The Church is finished, Waldstein is finished, there is only Zavarov and the Imperium! - He declared pride fully.

-Mon…ster- The boy struggled to get the words out and the wolfman's expression darkened. He was ready to throw the child to the ground and stomp his brains out.

-Stop. - He heard, and a dark edged blade was now pointing at his muzzle from the right. Ichigo wanted to watch the whole thing from the sideline, but even a thug like him couldn't stand and watch a child being beaten to death.

-Who are you, human?- He snarled not looking at him.

-No one, just a guy who went through some shit the past couple of days and just wants to have a quiet night drinking.- Ichigo answered. -And this same guy is currently agitated by a ragged mutt and his pack, because they just knocked the only person around here who can give us booze.- Now the wolfman turned his head to have a look at him, and grinned showing his teeth again.

-That's a pretty sum there.- He motioned at the purse on Ichigo's belt. -How is it that a human like you…came about that much money… out in the middle of nowhere?- He let the boy go and was now facing Ichigo.

-Does it matter?- Ichigo asked scowling at the anthro.

-You see… we may not seem like it.- He motioned at his pack. -But we are the peacekeepers around these parts and there just happens to be a toll on the road…- He wanted to grab the small leather bag on Ichigo's belt, but Ichigo caught his hand.

-I'd like to see you try. - He challenged and by this time the rest of his mercenaries, minus Yumichika, stood up, ready to draw their swords and face the other group, who also rose up and readied for a fight.

-I've killed zealots before…I don't think mercenaries are any different!- The wolfman drew his sword and in the blink of an eye clashed with Ichigo. Soon both groups were in full battle mode. Swords clashed, seats and tables were broken and the whole building was filled with sounds of fighting.

Ichigo kicked at the wolfman, who jumped back but then met his fist. Ichigo managed to punch him in the nose and the anthro let out a yelp at the contact. Meanwhile, Ishida was sparring with his own opponent, a dirty white furred anthro who didn't stop at biting at him whenever he had the chance. Kenpachi was holding his own in a choke hold and slammed the canine's head onto a table. Ikkaku and Renji were pushed back to back, blocking their own opponents' attacks. They were outnumbered, not by much but the extra three anthros definitely made a difference, as Ichigo soon realized that the two new opponents came up behind him and almost took him down.

He rolled forward, and kicked back as he stopped, hitting one of them in the groin while the other stabbed down at him. The anthro missed, allowing Ichigo to stand up and elbow him in the muzzle; the fight was going on well for them, until someone shot a pistol at the entrance. All of them stopped hitting and clobbering each other and looked in the direction of the door, a red fox like anthro was standing in the doorway, in his right was a short barreled firearm. The pistol's end was smoking from being recently shot and the foxman looked around assessing the damage.

-Smashing.- He said with a Britton accent. -Could any of you gentlemen explain what in oblivion is going on and why, oh, why is that man on the floor, out cold?-

-Those pricks…- The brown furred wolfman began. -…drew their weapons on us when we were just doing our duty, syre.- He explained pointing at Ichigo and his group. -They refused the toll and they are fucking zealots on top of that!-

-And I guess they knocked that man out too?- The foxman raised an eyebrow at his subordinate. The wolfman looked away rolling his eyes. -I guessed so.- He walked past him. -For gods' sake stand up!- He barked at his men. - Soldiers picking fights with vagabonds, common men and children! Fucking right isn't it?- He walked around the tavern. -Get out!- He ordered and the group of eight slowly left the establishment. The brown furred wolf-anthro made a challenging look at Ichigo eyeing him madly then left.

Ichigo didn't care if he upset the demi-human; he sheathed his sword and looked around. Apart from a few bruises and small cuts the rest of his group was alright, Yumichika crawled out from under a table and gave the mercenary captain a nervous chuckle.

-You there.- Ichigo heard the foxman calling out to him. -I have the authority to arrest you for disturbing the peace of this settlement, but…- He looked around and began to drag Ichigo away to a quiet corner. -Knowing your situation I'll just let you go with some advice… Never bother with zealots! - He said, and gave the mercenaries a casual salute before leaving.

Outside some of the anthros were rubbing their muzzles and noses in slight pain, their captain gave them a questioning look. The wolfman looked back at the building with silent rage and was biting his lower lip.

-That prick defended zealots.- He growled at the fox.

-He protected a 10 year old boy.- He took a long wooden pipe from his coat and filled with a batch of tobacco. -Also as far as I know, there's never been a toll on the road.- He remarked as he lit the end.

-Human scum is human scum. They owe us for centuries of misery, syre.- The wolf spat out.

-I don't disagree… however for now we look the other way.- The foxman ordered as he blew out the smoke. -Besides… they have guests with them. Those vagabonds are considered Imperial soldiers as long as they stay on the road.-

-Where to now?- A black furred canine-anthro asked the captain.

-Let's ride back to Königsburgh; we have a message to relay.- He said beginning to walk back to the stables.

Back at the hospice Rangiku looked out from her and Orihime's window at the commotion at the tavern. She saw the fleeing patrons and heard the wrecking of furniture inside the building. She rolled her eyes and closed the shutters.

-The captain and his men are probably in trouble.- Orihime remarked sitting on her bed.

-Let them blow off some steam. - Rangiku said, as she untied her cloak and placed it on a chair. She then opened her bag and took out the metal canister which they managed to save from Drestungstad. -Thank Yra this is still here.-

-How much longer until we get to the city?-

-A couple of days, but what bothers me is that no one has followed us. This actually bothers me a lot.-

-I'm actually glad no one got hurt because of us on the road. But I still feel very conflicted about the past few weeks. I still don't think it was right to leave those people behind in the streets.-

-It was a lost cause, child.- The elder sorceress said as she put the canister away. -Even if we've stayed and helped, we could have just bought them time…- She paused and reconsidered her words. -Look, I don't want you to think we are being cruel to these people, but let's face it… Yesterday, you saw what these savages do to each other, and how foolishly stubborn the "clergy" can be.-

-Still, there should be a more humane way to serve justice. But at the same time, I have no right to talk either; I wanted to torch the people who were just doing their duty- Orihime interrupted.

-Under different circumstances, I would have allowed it. - Rangiku sat beside her and turned, so she could now look her in the eye. -In time you will have to learn, that you need to be a little bit cruel, in order to be merciful, but don't think your kind heart is a weakness, dear. For as long as I've known you, your compassion is your strongest merit, and that is a good thing. - She said smiling in a sisterly way.

-Thank you.- Hime replied. -But I'm still angry with the captain.- She admitted shyly.

-That bastard deserves it anyway.- Rangiku spoke up. -He should learn some respect for women, or at least for us!- She joked at the younger woman who chuckled at her senior's comment.

Ichigo and his crew, along with their captive returned to the hospice, bruised and wounded. After their little brawl with the patrol, they managed to wake the owner up from his faint. The man couldn't believe the damage they caused to his tavern, but didn't throw them out since they did save his son from being clobbered. He did offer them a round or two as gratitude, but instead Ichigo left the rest of the money the sorceress gave them to pay their bill for the night. They honestly felt it was more than enough to make repairs, but Ichigo just waved the complaints off, since they did had a hand in starting the fight. Before leaving, Ichigo walked over the counter and took the wooden icon off, breaking it in half and threw it into the fireplace. The boy wanted to object, but his father stopped him from saying anything.

-I don't care what you believe in, so if your god wants to punish someone then he or she has a right to strike at me, but…- He looked back at the family of two. -There aren't many people out there like me, especially nowadays so you better mind your mouth kid.- He finished and left them to close the place for the night.

* * *

The next morning Yamamoto gathered his lieutenants for the first time as First Marshal of an army. He's had his own command before, however they were usually much smaller detachments of troops, rather than a whole army. Up until now, he's never actually had to manage this many troops. While an auxiliary army is no Imperial Legion, in terms of training and experience, it is almost considered the same in size and equipment. The Imperial Legion is the back bone of the Imperial military, the sword and shield of the ruling monarch, an unstoppable force, built up from at least a hundred thousand Drahk'ken legionaries. The auxiliary armies are the support beams which these magnificent warriors march on. They are mostly made up of humans, demi humans, and other species that live within the Imperium. Almost all of these armies have a long track of undisciplined cases, death rates and in rare cases desertion, yet they are considered the second most important military bodies of the Imperium.

\- So that sums up our situation quite clearly. - Yamamoto declared after explaining the events of the last night with the Governor-King. -We don't have much time at our hands, but we need to muster up a fighting force as soon as possible in the following months. Any suggestions?- He asked looking over the round table of officers.

-I can try convincing the anthros, the Tsar and Empress Wilhelmina to spare some of their troops. They might spread the word out to the other anthro populations across the region convincing more to join. - A tall, wide shouldered wolfman suggested.

-A noble idea Sajin.- The First Marshal approved. –You may start with the companies that are already in the city I'll send word to the monarchs and anyone else involved.-

-The remains of this "savage" nation have many soldiers on the run from the authorities. With parlay and lots of gold, we surely can convince some of these free companies roaming around, to serve our cause. Of course, if you don't mind scum and former deserters in our ranks…I surely don't.- A shaggy blonde haired man with unkempt facial hair suggested second.

-While there is a lot of scum in this sickening nation, there have to be noble people and loyal soldiers who will fight for their honor and duty. I'll call for them and make sure they will come to your rally, my lord.- A young looking officer with long ebony hair declared.

-I'll allow the both of you to handle as needed.- Yamamoto answered. -Kisuke, you'll get your gold and the papers they'll need, and Kuchiki I trust you'll do what is necessary.-

-I know we are short on time, but as you said we need troops on the double. The common men and women, who were driven off from their lands and homes can also serve us well, with the right training. I can rally my subordinates and start recruiting in the region, meanwhile Starrk and Shunsui can start the drills and gather equipment. - A man with long white hair looked over at two of his colleagues; the both of them had bored expressions on their faces and were on edge to leave this meeting, so they casually nodded at the suggestion.

-They may suffice, but remember Jushiro, time is working against us. Gather and train as many as the three of you can, although I'd rather avoid having to send farmers and townsfolk against deranged lunatics and monsters. - Yamamoto ordered the officer and stood up. -This settles it, you have your orders and your duties, I'd say something reassuring, but it is better to save it until we have some results. -

-Pardon me, my lord. Haven't you forgotten someone who can also aid you?- A feminine voice called out from the other end of the chamber.

It was a female knight clad in full body, heavy plate armor. She didn't bother with taking off her helmet as she entered the meeting; the plates were clanking as she approached the round table and stopped in front of the First Marshal. The woman was eyeing the old veteran from under her pure white metal helmet and Yamamoto returned the gaze unflinchingly.

-My order has an entire battalion ready and waiting for battle. Just give us the word and we'll send those fuckers to meet those foul gods of theirs in oblivion.- The knight stated while she slammed her right fist on her breast plate.

-Can you guarantee that your knights will follow my orders?- Yamamoto asked, doubting the warrior woman before him.

-I swear on my honor, my lord. They will follow you to oblivion and back if you tell them to.- She answered from under the faceplate of the helmet.

-Then call them together and tell them they'll have plenty of blood to shed, but only if they can handle their frenzy!- He ordered narrowing his old eyes. The knight nodded and with the clanking of plates she started to walk out of the chamber.

-This meeting is concluded.- He declared and dismissed his soldiers to do their duty.

* * *

In the far end of the city of Waldstein, stood the newly converted Academy of Arcane Studies, it was converted from the former complex of the Sentinels. Its tall walls separated the fort like building complex from the rest of the district; its spires loomed over the main streets and the houses. In the separated part of the Academy, stood alone building that served as a laboratory complex for the magi and the alchemists that were now allowed to practice their science freely.

Inside, on the second floor, a young woman was taking inventory of the substances in different jars and containers with their upsetting and bizarre contents. The girl barely looked 20 or just a little bit older than that, her long black hair was made into a thick braid reaching down to her waist line. Her dress was a simple, grey in color with a black overcoat, which reached down to her ankles. She monotonously scribed something on a patch of paper with her quill, only stopping when she needed to dip the end of the quill in the small ink bottle.

\- 4 pounds of Sulfur, 7 pounds of Saltpeter, 3 pounds of Agrite, 8 pounds of Ecrite and 10 pounds of liquefied Friotine. - She scribed it on the paper, she then heard someone knocking on the door, but continued on with her work.

The door opened and another girl stepped in, she was slightly younger than her and her hair was a bit shorter as well. Like her, the brunette's hair was also tied in a bun, with a thin white silk strip weaved into it. She stood by the door, not wanting to interrupt her senior in the process, the elder girl went on with the inventory for a while until she put the tablet she was writing on, down on an empty table.

-Sorry.- The young girl finally said, as her elder walked to a shelf and began to examine the labels, counting them in the process as well. -Can I talk to you?-

-Carry on, but please be quick as I must continue with my work.- The taller girl said walking back to the table and scribed some numbers and names down on the patch.

-Are you sure no one is here?- The young one nervously asked.

-Master Mayuri shut every one out, besides me. You are trespassing against his order, please carry on.-

-I know I can trust you with these kinds of things… but promise me this will remain between the two of us.- She asked the elder girl.

-You know I cannot do that.- The black haired girl said without looking at her. -If your problem threatens the Master or the Imperium, then I must report it.-

-I know… but still.- The young brunette looked away. -There is this… new girl; she enrolled at the beginning of the month. Last week, she came to me… oh gods… she begged me to help her with this… "infection" on her left arm. I was wondering since you know alchemy, maybe your master has something…-

-You mistake my master and his field of science with an apothecary, I cannot help unless it is not magic related.-

-I tried talking with Isane, but the ointment she gave didn't work… I thought maybe…-

-Describe the infection.- The tall girl asked. -Size, symptoms and area of infection.-

-Its… _small_ , but kind of strange. It's near the left shoulder, small patch on the skin.-

-Define strange, please.- The elder girl asked plainly as she continued her inventory.

-I don't know… its leathery, and its almost like its pulsating, slowly spreading.- The tall young woman stopped with her scribing for a second, but continued on.

-Forgive me… but I don't think I am able to help you.- She said mechanically and put the quill down once again. -I would like you to leave now, I'm going to examine a very volatile substance, I pray for you to find your cure.- She said walking over to a closet and pulled a pair of thick gloves and a face mask out.

-I see… well thank you and please if you can, don't tell anybody, alright?- She pleaded her senior. She looked at the young girl the first time in their conversation and nodded. The younger girl snuck out, closing the door behind her.

Nemu took a small thick walled metal canister out from a closed hardened chest, she carefully opened the container and with metal tweezers she began to place pebble sized green crystals on a metal tray. She counted the crystals with great care and just as she finished she began to place them back into the canister. She closed the lid shut and placed it back into the chest, locking it shut. Taking off the mask and the gloves she put them back into the closet and got her quill.

-15 ounce of wyrdstone… 6 ounce missing.- She scribed the words down at the end of the inventory list.

* * *

The following day, the group left earlier than usual. Rangiku insisted they leave before dawn for some made up reason, Ichigo didn't quite understand, but also didn't really care. Fortunately for the group they weren't dealing with the usual hangovers that they would normally be dealing with, since they had the altercation with the patrol.

Of the whole group, Orihime seemed to be the only one that wasn't doing so well with the earlier departure. Once they got the cart and the horses ready, she climbed up and tried to go back to sleep. With her cloak pulled tight around her, she tried to get comfortable, but the ride was very bumpy.

The sun began to come up as the landscape changed from heavy forest to the rural plains once again. The former empire was large when it was still united under one man or woman; Ichigo recalled the map they always studied whenever they needed to find another job or employer and it covered the entire middle region of the continent. He also remembered how Ishida drew thick lines with ink when it fell apart. Of course those lines are probably long outdated, since the borders of countries and principalities changed weekly if not daily.

-Herr Captain.- Rangiku called him from the back.

-I told your novice to not call me that. Ichigo or Kurosaki is fine.- He answered back at the woman.

-Just a theory… what will you and your men do if those "things" manage to catch up to us from Drestungstad?- Rangiku ignored his remark and went on with her words.

-We have at least a two, if not three day advantage, and so far we have maintained a pretty fair distance. I don't anticipate them catching up to us before arriving in Waldstein.-

-Please, Herr Captain. Just humor me and answer the question.- She softly demanded the mercenary. Ichigo frowned and sighed in defeat, this woman could easily get on his nerves.

-In all honesty, I have no idea.- He admitted sternly. -When we were fighting them back there, I tried to cut through the armor and the joint but… nothing.-

-What about the rest of you?- She now asked the rest of the mercenaries.

-No good.- Renji declared.

-Nothing.- Ishida soon followed him.

-Fuck them.- Ikkaku bluntly stated and Kenpachi remained silent.

-What are the odds?- She commented back at them. -But I am surprised about your lack of success in at least wounding them.- She muttered in thought.

-How is that?- Ichigo asked looking back from the helm.

-The weapon you are carrying is supposed to be made out of Astratium, or more commonly known as Black Star Steel, Ebonglass Steel and so on. Hardest and most resilient metal known to mortal beings in the Imperium. - Ichigo looked at the hilt of his weapon wondering for a bit then looked back at the sorceress.

-Maybe it isn't made from it then.- He declared not convinced.

-No, I am absolutely sure about that fact, Herr. No element can produce that black, silvery tint like Astratium. You probably also noticed that it hasn't gone dull, it might be a wild guess but… seeing you fighting back on the streets tells me you were a vagabond soldier for quite some time.-

This made him think again, he tried to recall the last time he had to sharpen the edge of his sword, but couldn't do it. He always cleaned it after each fight or battle but he never actually saw the need to sharpen it like the others. It was also not chipped, not one little bit, he saw his men and other sellswords and they all had chipped and battered blades, even the most well maintained ones had slight signs of use.

-Let's pretend I believe what you are saying. What should have happened then?-

-Your sword should have gone through their armor like a hot knife through butter, although with its current condition I wouldn't risk a head on assault.-

-What are you talking about?- Ichigo remarked protectively placing his right hand on the hilt.

-The arms that are usually forged from that specific steel are always inscribed with incantations, enchantments and in some cultures runes that would provide them the necessary power to battle abominable warriors like those in Drestungstad.-

-I can hardly believe your story lady.- Renji remarked joining in the conversation. -When I tried to whack through that things plate it felt like I was hitting solid steel or iron. If Kurosaki's sword is as hard as you said it is, then that would not matter either way, since you would need a force of a battering ram or a cannon to do some damage.- He explained.

-Typical of you savages to solve everything with brute force.- She sat back into a comfortable position. -But suit yourself, I won't bother explaining things you wouldn't understand either way.- She closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked up at the sky. -But I do hope you'll have a plan just in case the impossible happens, Herr Captain.- She said not looking at Ichigo, while he was trying to puzzle out the facts about his weapon.

* * *

The siege has ended, and overnight the city was defiled. The Chaos warband burnt the remaining buildings on the outskirts and set up their camps among the ruins of Drestungstad. The deranged soon began to mutilate the corpses and prisoners. They went about cutting up the citizens and soldiers, painting the charred walls of the city with their intestines and bile to appease their unorthodox gods. Some gathered around pyres of bodies dancing and howling incomprehensible prayers into the wind, some seated their hunger with the disease infested flesh of the plague victims who hadn't survived the epidemic and from the left overs the lunatics began to paint their clothes, armor and any kind of gear with the infested bile and blood of humans.

Through the groups of monster turned humans a small creature ran past the feasting or "praying" cultists. The small framed creature's back was bent, giving it a slight hunchback, its legs were relatively shorter than those around it and its eyes were red instead of the disease infested yellow and green. The creature looked pathetic even compared to the lesser cultists that loomed over it, but it was not less malicious than those in the warband. The creature ran into the remains of the abbey where Galnath and his own band made camp.

The champion was sitting on the ruined altar; with his helmet on his head he looked even more intimidating than without it. His side was still burning from the fire that the sorceress had hit him with. The enchanted flames burned through the armor that was meant to protect him from any harm, let it be physical or arcane. His warriors were sitting on the blood and bile stained group cutting their own skin allowing it to become more infected. They almost seemed ecstatic in the process of doing so, allowing the rusted and bile covered knives and daggers slicing through their already infested and pox covered skin and allow more infectious disease to flood into their blood stream. Those who had the more or the worst "ritualistic" infected cuts were considered the highest of the blessed warriors in the warband. They were exactly beneath the Warlord Galnath himself, currently the warband hosted six of these dark zealots, and they were Galnath's lieutenants.

The short creature ran across the ruined aisle and quickly threw itself on the ground before the makeshift seat of the Warlord. Galnath and his warriors didn't bother to look at the small creature and continued on with their rituals.

-M-Mighty Inf…Infested champion.- The creature squeaked in a human language, since it didn't know how to speak the Dark Tongue. -The… clan have covered the area and… made their first reports of the local human-creatures.- Galnath still didn't bother himself with the creatures rambling.

-Their nests are… unprotected… unsoiled… and clean.- It listed, gulping at each word. It suddenly had the urge to scratch its fur, the closure of the infected warriors made the creature's skin crawl even more. -They… do not know about… us, I mean you!- Galnath looked down for a moment at the pathetic creature in front of him.

-I told you to only bother showing your flea infested fur here if you have anything relevant to say.- He growled. -I know this world reeks of weakness, all the better. The Great Father shall save it from the demise, once we turn the infidels.-

-They also said they found the… blond furred breeder…- It said and then it was picked up by its dirty collar.

-Where?!- The Warlord snarled under the faceplate of his helmet.

-Some days ago they left a human nest, heading westwards… with armed males.- The creature squeaked in the clutches of the gauntlet. The champion let it go then called out to his warriors in the abbey. He said something in the unholy language of his kind and one of his lieutenants rose from his position. He then began barking orders and a small detachment left with the warrior.

-You!- He looked back at the creature who was still on the floor shaking from fear. -Rally my warband and your clan… I want to leave these ruins by the end of the day.- He commanded.

-Yes-yes at the utmost-utmost double, Great Infector. But… - It bowed and was about to speak then stopped as the Warlords eyes were on it again. -W-Well… it bothers me… to b-bother you about it, oh Blessed One. But… maybe…-

-Spit it out, Rat!- His voice was booming. The tiny creature pulled its neck in and tried to look as small as it could in front of the champion.

-Ever since we… came to this wretched-weak realm. Our reserves were short… if you could spare some… Warpstone, not necessarily for the whole clan… but just for me… then I would be really-greatly grateful, Mighty Master of Plague.- It kneeled down almost begging the unholy champion. Instead of answering the creature's pleas he kicked it away and growled at it.

\- Once you deliver me the wench that humiliated me I'll grant you as much as you want, more than you could ever consume during you're sad pathetic lifetime!- At that statement the creature's red eyes filled with hope and yearning for the precious material. -But fail to do so and I'll see to it that, not only will you be denied from the little we waste on your useless kin but I'll make sure that you'll be the next whose guts will be added into The Cauldron!- At that the creature crawled away, its tail between its legs trying to get as far from the Chaos champion as far his legs could take it.

* * *

The group had managed to reach another settlement without incident. They were progressing very well considering they just left Drestungstad three days ago, their stop for this time was a city named Österlein. Its walls reminded Ichigo and his men of the last city, high and massive, typical of cities that were built by merchants and masons. The city of Österlein was always in the shadow of its brother Drestungstad, until the day Waldstein fell apart and Rosenstad declared its claim to take it by force.

Once the news of the forces marching reached the city, its guilds and other associations fled to Österlein. They were wise to do so, considering the current events forming around the borders. The city itself was built in the plains; several patches of farmland surrounded the settlement supplying it with food and livestock. The River Srar that connected the middle of the former empire with its southern borders ran across the city itself giving the townsfolk a good opportunity to trade with the southern regions and the City-states further southwards the border.

Getting into the city was a bit bothersome though, the group upon reaching the gates had to pay a toll to allow their cart to pass through. Plus the tax for not carrying any merchandise to sell, the guards explained that those who do not come to the city to trade can't pay the tariffs, so those "freeloaders" must pay for the loss of income the city is denied, from allowing entry, they were also forced to pay a third time upon letting them know they weren't citizens or from the local villages. They called it the "Refugee Tax" since Waldstein's collapse, more and more of its people were coming to the central counties and cities seeking shelter from the conflicts. The city of course couldn't turn them away but the city council is not kind and charitable enough to aid these refugees for free. All in all an average traveler had to pay at least three or four kinds of taxes to even enter Österlein.

-Glad we are not the ones paying all that money to those pricks.- Ikkaku said looking back at the gate. -They are literally milking losers and vagabonds for their money.-

-True.- Matsumoto said frowning back at the same direction. -All the more reason to see this savage city being pummeled into dust by Imperial artillery.- She said under her breath.

-The Dragonfolk use cannons?- The mercenary asked the sorceress in surprise.

-Of course we do. What did you expect?- The woman asked back. -Catapults? Trebuchets? Please, that is so archaic.- She commented.

-I actually was hoping they could just breathe fire at the gate and charge right through.- He smirked turning away.

-Who told you that nonsense?- Rangiku asked clearly offended. -Drahk'ken can't breathe fire just because they look like dragons! Those silly and nonsensical tales depict the noble soldiers of the Imperium as monsters and beasts! Even the Drahks wouldn't dare commit such atrocities to anything and anyone. Only to the forces of the Dark Gods!-

-Calm down, would ya?- He said back at the sorceress. –I was only joking.- he said gently so that she knew he meant no true offense.

-Then it was a bad one… savage.- She muttered as she sat down in the cart.

They were heading further into Österlein, reaching one of the many bridges of the city. To their annoyance a long line of other carriages were put on hold at the said crossing. It turned out that there was also a toll on the bridges to cross to the other side, even for the local citizens and merchants. This was of course outrageous for most of the peddlers and travelers, and to all the people who were previously forced to pay the toll and tax at the gates.

While waiting Orihime looked beyond, where the river was flowing, almost all the bridges were built further up the river while the rest were free for the wharfs where ships, coming from the south, docked. Along that line, several warehouses were built, now almost all of them were closed or run down, it seemed like the friction didn't favor some association and companies conducting trading southwards. There were also fever ships sailing or docking in the city, most wharfs stood empty and also run down like the warehouses linked to them.

Her observations were interrupted when they heard a commotion from the head of the line. A line of armed soldiers marched along the road and among the carriages towards the bridge. She recognized them, they were Imperials sporting the dragon-like insignia on their armor and coat of arms.

-Rangiku.- She called out to her senior.

-I know.- She said as she watched them marching down the streets. Soon the line began to move more smoothly as the soldiers disappeared at the front. They finally managed to get to the bridge, before however spotting a towering figure at one of the bases.

The creature was very tall, Ikkaku and Ichigo were sitting at the helm of the carriage, but it still managed to loom over them. Its body was covered in light grey and light brown scales; its ears were long and pointy, poking out from under its thick hair/mane that was mostly tucked under its massive helmet, which not only covered the head, but it's modestly long muzzle. Its eyes were surprisingly human, but the body was several times more muscular and bulky, yet agile enough to fight swiftly. This massive mass of muscle and scales, were covered by thick plate armor on its wide toned chest, shoulders, arms and legs while it only covered the top of its feet, for it wasn't wearing any boots or footwear, since its toes ended in sharply pointed claws instead of nails, and the same was true for its large hands as well. The claws on the hands weren't any longer than those on the toes, they just seemed sharper, making them easily rip apart soft flesh if needed. Its tail curved at the end, not allowing the tip of the limb to graze the ground, and it was the only part of the creature that was not protected by armor, there was only a sheet of plate at the back protecting the base, but that was all.

Its weapons were scaled to its immense size, just like its armor was; its large shield stood next to the stone railing of the bridge. It was as large as a tabletop, almost as thick as well, a long single edged blade was tied to its side, it reminded them of a large broadsword, but the hilt told them it was supposed to be wielded in one hand. All in all, the draconic creature looked more human than the beast it resembled, its equipment also looked to be top of the line, well maintained and cared for.

As if it had noticed the mercenaries ogling him, his amber colored irises snapped at the humans. Ichigo and Ikkaku immediately looked away taking their vehicle past the humanoid dragon. They passed the body of two city-guards pulled aside from the road, their heads were bashed in along with their helmets, and it looked like the creature finished the human soldiers with its bare hand. They passed across the bridge and as they were one block away from it now Ichigo looked back at the sorceresses.

-Was that… - He asked in a small shock.

-He was a Drahk'ken, yes.- Rangiku proudly declared. -Only a footsoldier, but still more of a warrior than any of these savages around this world.-

-That beast is just a grunt!?- Renji asked the blonde woman in shock.

-Don't call him a beast!- She snapped back.

-They certainly look intimidating and incredible.- Ishida commented. -But only one?-

-One is more than enough.- Orihime spoke up the first time. –I've seen them shred through heavy cavalry and pummel Paladins sent by the Church into the mud on several occasions.-

-The Imperium is at its finest when these warriors take the field; probably the march of an entire Imperial Legion could topple that moment in superiority and power.- The elder sorceress exclaimed full of pride.

-If they are so overpowering, why haven't they shown up at Drestungstad? - Ichigo asked questioning the sorceress's pride. As usual, she ignored him, not bothering with asking further they just went on to find some place to stay for the night.

It took them a while, but they managed to find an inn that had enough vacancies to accommodate their large party. The only inconvenience being that they could leave their wagon/cart by the inn, but the horses had to be kept on the other end of town. The atmosphere here seemed much livelier than the more subdued atmosphere in the smaller rural towns. The big city was probably more charming to vagabonds, sellswords and other peddlers, since it offered more leisure activities. The sorceresses stayed in their room like always, this time they left Yumichika locked in instead of carrying him around tied up. Unlike in the villages and small towns, city folk asked questions about a young man being tied up in a pub area, unwanted questions that may cause them unwanted attention.

The pub was almost filled to capacity, but it was a nice change of atmosphere none the less. The air was filled with the freshly tapped smell of beer and wine, cooked warm food and of course women of the night. The place they decided on was not in a questionable neighborhood; in fact it stood in one of the more decent ones around the other side of the river. The sudden flood of people from the eastern borders however, caused a sudden increase of traffic and more patrons to scam out of their coins.

It was also possible for the different species to mix in these establishments, humans besides anthros were not something anyone in the past would have thought about. Usually the two races hated or were mostly indifferent towards each other in a negative way. However, with Waldstein crumbled and the Church taking a massive hit in its "balls", the differences began to fade as well or at least at a table with booze and women, the two kinds were not very different from one another. The same could be said for this establishment too, a small pack of wolfmen sat at the counter, while two humans tried to inquire about the sack one of them shoved aside in his seat. Two foxmen were about to be charmed by two well-endowed courtesans, who were caressing and scratching their furry ears, while whispering lewd words to them, as the two foxes got more and more aroused. At a nearby table, four kobolds literally set up shop trying to sell their junk to the naïve patrons, although some of their wares seemed legitimate, it was a gamble for anyone who traded with kobolds, the furry humanoid creatures collect, scavenge and sell anything they get their big furry hands on. At another corner a canine halfling entered a drinking contest with a balding man twice his size, while both of their companions encouraged them to consume more beer than the other.

-Finally some civilization.- Ikkaku commented turning away from the entrance when a group of goatmen came in. -It may look and smell like a barn in here but hey, at least they got good booze.- He lifted his mug high.

-Careful with the words around here, Madarame.- Ishida looked around. -We don't want half of the patrons at our neck for a comment of yours.-

-Nah… they are probably enjoying themselves too much to care!- Ikkaku declared drinking from his mug.

Just then two beastwomen walked by their table, elegantly swaying their hips and tails. Ichigo could have sworn they gave them an inviting wink before walking up the stairs to the second floor. He wasn't the only one to get the message, but the rest of his comrades turned away. Before he turned away he had to admit that even if they weren't human, his body didn't mind.

-I wonder how it would feel to fuck one of them.- Renji muttered it under his breath.

-Wow! Never thought you'd be into that sort of thing Abarai.- Ishida smugly remarked making the redhead blush and lash out at the glassed young mercenary.

-It doesn't hurt to wonder! Anyway, I'm not into furry women; I like them smooth and unsoiled. - He added smiling at the last part coyly.

-Like virgins or little girls?- Ikkaku teased back at him.

-Damsels, not little girls.- Renji corrected. -I could be their knight in shining armor, with a "broadsword".- He boasted to his comrades.

-More like a dagger!- Ikkaku joked back. -Well, I like mine rough and wild, something challenging to spice it up!- He declared his preference.

-Look around friend, there are a lot of those. Especially the old and experienced ones in that corner, there.- Renji pointed at a direction somewhere in the crowd.

-Fuck you!- Ikkaku lashed back as Renji laughed.

-So what about you two?- Renji asked after two more mugs of beer. -What kind of women do you like to share your bed with?- He asked grinning while slightly intoxicated at Ishida and Ichigo.

-Bug off.- Ichigo said trying to avoid his question.

-Come on! I already shared a good secret, now it's only fair for you to share also! - He persuaded further and Ichigo was ready to say something rude when Ishida spoke up.

-Long haired, with light skin and a calm personality.- He listed the things. -Also with long legs.- He muttered the last part, Renji and Ikkaku hooted then turned to their captain for his answer. Ichigo gave the two intoxicated men an annoyed scowl but eventually gave in and sighed face palming.

-Virgins, roughly the same age as me, with long hair.- He said scowling.

-And?- They asked further.

-What and? You got your answer!-

-That's boring… at least Ishida admitted he has an eye for women with legs, what are the goods part you like in a dame?- Ikkaku commented sitting back in his chair with his empty mug in his hand.

-Yeah, tell us about the bits!- Renji demanded.

-Oh! May the Maker damn you both! Alright!- Ichigo snapped then sat back and started muttering something while looking away. -I like them with an ample bosom, fair skin and a nice set of silky skinned legs. They have to have an innocent personality with eyes that plead with you to not look at them, but deep down they beg for you to take them.-

The two intoxicated men remained silent until Madarame said something flushed from the alcohol he consumed. –Hmmm…Those _are_ rare…. never would have thought our captain would be such a picky fucker.- He said tilting his head back to drink more but saw his mug was empty inspecting it in suspicion.

-I don't know… I think I see someone who fits the description… o-over yonder.- Renji managed to stammer out pointing toward the stairs with his glass.

Ichigo didn't know why he even shared this with a bunch of drunken pricks or why he even bothered to look. It was more of an instinct to turn where Renji pointed, than from any need to actually look, but as soon as he turned he saw it, the flowing long hair, the ivory skin and those damned big innocent eyes. " _When had Orihime become so breathtakingly beautiful?_ " he thought to himself then quickly felt ashamed for that thought, quickly turning back to his men. What he didn't know was that this thought wouldn't be his last, and that it would cause him far more trouble in the near future.

* * *

So, finally after a long wait and a New Year later, chapter 5 has arrived. Now, I and LoVe23 are very sorry for the delay, but we both got hold up with many things in our lives. I'll try to get back on schedule, but I cannot promise anything, since this is a joint project, and I need LoVe23 help too.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please share your thoughts, review if you have anything to add to the story. I still accept suggestions and will give credit where it is due. Any criticism is allowed, if it is shared in a civilized manner.

In regards to Project: S.O.U.L, I put that story on hold for now, mainly because I hit a writers block with my sci-fi side, so I can't really make any progress, or anything that wouldn't hurt the common sense.

(Just as a side note, I answered a few questions regarding the universe of the story. It is in the reviews, and a bonus for those who are even a bit familiar with Warhammer, I hope you'll figure out, which race I managed to introduce to the plot.)

Until next time! :)


	7. Chronicles of Aestrea pt, 1)

**Hello there! ;)  
**

Before you start reading, I must let you know, that this is an exposition chapter...

 **Still interested?**

Well, since LoVe23 has gone on a one week holiday to Japan ( _so lucky by the way ;) )_ , and since I'm choking from economic studies at university, I felt I'd kill some time with some worldbuilding.

 **Still here?**

I decided to post these exposition chapters, so that I won't have to waste too much time with them in the actual plot. These chapters are going to be relatively short, compared to the story chapters. They'll tell background information about the world the main plot is set in, and also explain a few things about sub plots. Indeed sub plots, in the upcoming chapters/arcs there will be sub plots tying/merging other stories of mine together. Of course, if you dear readers are interested in them, I'll consider to publish them one day.

 **I can't decided whether you are actually interested or just very polite.**

So anyway, I plan to make this universe stand on its own. I am not deluded, I am aware that without the dedicated help of the Bleach fandom, this universe of mine would have never made it into the writting community. I cannot express how gratefull I am for the support, and the reviews I get are amazing. You gave me inspiration to pursue my hobby as a writer and to improve my skills. I also know, that my universe is akin towards Warhammer Fantasy ( _which I am still salty about being ended for "reasons"_ ), that is because it was the first fantasy I read, which came close to my concept of magic, non human races, and conflicts. Realistic to some degree, yet still leaves room for fantasy elements.

 **Almost done now, just a little more, I swear.**

So in conclusion, I'd like to say "Thank you" for your support and I'm planning on carrying this story through, just as a side note, this is the first "book" of the series, so there will be more! This is a vast project and I welcome any suggestion on how to make it better! Feel free to comment and share your ideas, I want this work of fiction to be yours, as well as to be mine. Thank you again, and enjoy.

Until next time!

* * *

Aestrea is the most civilized continent of the world, where high civilization first began to develop in the Archaic Ages. Throughout its rich history, many empires and kingdoms added to the continents rich legacy, but all scholars can agree, that the most contributing human nation, at the time, was the Bisanthane Empire, which united most of the continent for 5 centuries.

Not much is known about that age, but it is clear that during the rule of the Bisanthane emperors, the study of magic was not considered a taboo, unlike today. Records and ruins indicated that indeed the Bisanthane military even utilized the arcane powers to their advantage, and to maintain order across their lands.

The remains also showed that the empire had a very active spiritual life, regarding their gods. Unlike today, when most of Aestrea follows one religion and god, the Bisanthane Empire followed a whole pantheon of deities, with many temples and shrines dedicated to them. How those rituals were carried out are a mystery and the Church forbade any further investigation towards the matter, deeming it blasphemous to study the polytheist religion.

For those 5 centuries the empire maintained a stable order across Aestrea, until the Vandal Scourge, where foreign barbarian hordes invaded the empire, bringing the once great empire to its knees.

It was at that time, when the people of the empire decided to abandon the old believes and follow the new, blooming faith of The Maker. This new clergy offered the confused and desperate people, a simple solution against the old faith and the raiding hordes. While preaching peace and unity among the followers, the Church highly incited the people to despise those outside their flock. It didn't take long after the fall of the imperial capital of Aesernia, known today as Rhodam, for the Church to gain full control over the neighboring territories and build up a military force of religious zealots to take back the city.

While the capital was saved, the rest of the empire crumbled into short lived nations. The governors and the barbaric chieftains declared themselves sovereign rulers of their own lands, causing many wars and conflicts with new coming tribes or already settled inhabitants.

It took the continent 6 more centuries until it reached a status quo after the fall of the Bisanthane Empire. In the year 1177, the nations, as well as the continent, reached their current borders, when the first Waldian emperor, Alric the Pious was crowned by Exarch of the Church, Leon I.

Alric dedicated his whole life to expand his empire, in order to spread the faith in The Maker. During his reign many fundamental laws and relations were set, that favored the Church in most cases. Alric declared that all nobles must offer 1/3 of their fiefdoms to the clergy, and forced the serfs by law to attend masses and pay tithes directly to the local Church community.

He also lent considerable forces, when the next Exarch, Ramon II declared the first crusade against the Hadis Sultanate, which was considered a direct threat to the pious population. That time is considered the first Golden Age in the history of Waldstein, though many scholars now argue about the actual benefits of Alric's edicts.

His successor, Valian continued his father's empire building, even going as far as to launch campaigns and expeditions to the southern continent of Ziras. It was there, the emperor was informed about a major anthro civilization, which has survived the fall of the Bisanthane Empire's collapse.

Valian demanded the anthros of Ziras to submit to the authority of Waldstein and the Church, but they were rejected by Pharaoh Nomund. Upset about the decline of his demands, Emperor Valian urged the Exarch of the Church to declare a crusade against the abhumans of Ziras, which he did in the year 1223.

This also marked the beginning of the mass culling of demi-human population on Aestrea. Even anthros, who settled down and were given rights by their respected lords, were subjected to the cruelty of the Imperial Knights and the Inquisition. This led to the Exodus in the year 1226, when the majority of the anthro population began to flee northwards, away from the human aggression.

To say the least, the second crusade was a failure, albeit it's early successes. It soon became clear that Ziras was too much of a hostile land for the humans to maintain a solid presence, and of course the demi-humans utilized magic against their foe, just like the Bisanthanes did during their time.

Failed in his endeavor, Emperor Valian began to concentrate his efforts on the migrating demi-humans. Ordering his forces to converge in the north, he launched another massive campaign against the anthros. However by the time the emperor managed to rally enough manpower behind his back, the demi-human population, together with human anarchists, rebelled across the Empire of Waldstein, giving enough time for their northern brethren to dig themselves in.

The emperor quelled the rebellion, though it drained the empire's resources to the point of exhaustion. Even the nobility was pressing the Imperial court to abandon their mission on chasing down the abhumans. Ignoring the advices, Valian himself lead an army up north, from that point the details are vague, though one thing was sure.

In the year 1228, 40000 Imperial soldiers, leaded by the emperor himself, marched north. The following year, only 1000 returned in a very battered condition, without the emperor. With the loss of the emperor the nobility got hold of the situation and gave up the pursuit of the migrated anthros of the north, and the expeditions to Ziras as well.

In the year 1240, after a long interregnum, the lords of the Empire of Waldstein decided on an electoral system, which prevented the royal bloodline to seize the title of emperor, without the lords' approval by vote. From this point forward, elections were held to appoint new emperors to the Waldian throne. At first, all of the nobles were allowed to vote, but as the years passed, it was narrowed down to 12+1 counts, the plus one would be the mayor of the city of Waldstein.

The upcoming centuries bore many events, but only a few are worth mentioning. Exarch Urban III called a third crusade against both Ziras and the Zuqbah Caliphate. The first few years of the crusade tried to pacify Ziras and the anthro population, led by King Johanne of Loire. The armies of knights were defeated by Pharaoh Namerd, once again the human nations failed to tame the wild continent.

The efforts were later concentrated on the Caliphate, the joint effort of Emperor Sigmund and King Joeffrey of Albion, managed to cut a solid foothold out of the foreign land. The crusaders efforts were noted as a half success and the Church began to convert the newly acquired fiefdoms.

In the year 1315, Sultan Zaahid Al-Ibrahim gathered his vassals and allies to drive out the Aestreans out of his domain. In the year 1335, at the successful siege of Khad the last crusader was forced to leave Zuqbah and never return.

In the year 1387, another crusade was launched in an attempt to pacify Ziras, though it was quickly recalled when the Kingdom of Loire and the Kingdom of Albion entered into armed conflict, causing them to recall their armies from the feral continent.

The dispute lasted for fifty years, demanding hundreds of thousands of lives, followed up by outbreaks of plagues and famines across Loire and the continent, since Waldstein and the newly formed Kingdom of Catalonia have picked and changed sides during the events of the fifty year war.

In the year 1437, King Aldrick V of Albion and Queen Josephine III of Loire ended the conflict with the Treaty of Reaven. The treaty left Albion with an almost crippling defeat and the loss of the province Clervoux and Bordoux. The Church solidified the claims of Queen Josephine and the Waldian emperor Karl II, has guaranteed Loire against Albion and Catalonia. This resulted in forming the rigid system of alliances, which kept the peace among the nations of Aestrea for decades to come.

In the year 1447, a new king of the Kingdom of Karpathia was crowned, Mathias I. The ambitious ruler have set his eyes on claiming the Waldian throne for himself, shortly after fending off the invading armies of the Alamar Sultanate.

The Church strictly forbade the king of any plans to claim the throne, and the counts of Waldstein were ready to oppose the Karpathian king's actions with force if needed. Mathias was left without any foreign support, so in order to make his ambitions come true, he sought the aid of the Lords of the Crimson Night.

In the year 1451, with a successful campaign, Mathias was able to subjugate half of the Empire of Waldstein. Though the remaining counts still refused to elect him emperor, his success was short lived soon after the siege of Wienesbourgh.

Although crushing imperial opposition, the king of Karpathia realized that his allies were far too vicious to control. The seven vampyric lords demanded to souls of total 143000 humans, this massacre was too much for Mathias to pay, thus he began negotiating with the Exarch Decimus I.

The Exarch allowed Mathias to keep his newly conquered domains, on the condition of hunting down the seven lords, most importantly the No Name King. Complying, in the year 1453, Mathias and the Karpathian armies attacked the supporting forces, lead by The Seven, forcing them back to Wallachia. Mathias's quest however was a failure, albeit his victory over the vampyrs. Gaining half of the empire, he lost Wallachia which became the sole domain of The Seven for the centuries to come.

In the year 1495, the king of Karpathia died, the domains taken from the empire were returned back to the elected emperor, Ludwig I. From that point forward the Kingdom of Karpathia fell behind the rest of Aestrea and was forced into the background of the political theatre.

At the same time, several expeditions were launched by Albion, Loire and Catalonia towards the New World. Out of those expeditions only the Catalonians were successful enough to build sustainable colonies overseas, thus beginning the rule of Catalonia over trading and shipping. New resources were exported into Aestrea, causing economic bloom over the major nations who began to set up their own companies to gain a share from the New World's riches.

The East Nerone Company, which was founded by the nation of Rivenland, which handles shipping and trading of spices, gold and raw materials, was one of the first to rise in both worlds. Later it was given the charters, which allowed the founders of the company to maintain colonies and collect taxes from designated regions in the New World. To this day, the East Nerone Company is considered the most influential and stable sovereign organization, in handling problematic colonies and trading overseas. Not only because of its independence from Aestrean monarchs, but for its military and navy power as well.

In the year 1510, Sein Galea, a Catalonian explorer and adventurer successfully returns from sailing around the world. Though losing most of his fleet, Galea has broken the age old belief of a flat world, even the Church couldn't deny the fact, that the world was indeed round.

After his success, he was tasked with three more expeditions, two to the New World and one to the Far East. Throughout his career, he enriched the Catalonian court with his exploits and charts that soon became standard maps of the seas and oceans around the globe.

In the year 1523, a Waldian abbot, named Jan Lexer has begun to voice his disapproval of Church hierarchy and how the Exarch and his bishops spent most of the offerings. He was against of the Church holding such high authority and live a life of luxury, while sovereign monarch and the common people were subjected to poverty and ignorance.

In his letters and other works, he formed a much purer image of the institution of the Maker, where priest were not held down by outdated dogmas, the clergy was not allowed to collect taxes nor to spend offerings on personal commodities. He wished the Church to return to its puritan roots, and wanted to give up its fanatic spread of hatred against abhumans and non-believers.

In 1525, he managed to gain a flock of over 100 thousand followers across the Empire of Waldstein; among them were counts, princes, earls as well as peasants, serfs and townspeople.

Lexer and his followers did not preach through masses or speeches, but through actions of charity and virtuous deeds. The collected offerings were given to the poor or helped towns and cities to boost basic commodities, like law enforcement and the building of sewer systems. They also helped county men and women during droughts and famines, by sharing the work or handing out food.

The reasons that Lexer's image of a Reformed Church was attacked because, one of the many counts and the nobility who took up Lexer's faith, confiscated Church lands and fiefdoms which were given away since the founding of the Empire. Second, Lexer was convinced that there was little need of clerics in his religion. Instead, he employed Pastors, individuals who, while they were literate, received very little or no theological education and lead ceremonies in their mother tongue, rather than using the ecclesiastical language. Third, they openly accepted abhumans and anthros to attend masses and ceremonies, even going as far as to consider them equal to humans and allowing them to attend the same masses.

In 1526, Exarch Pontius II have denounced Lexer and his followers and expelled them from the Church. Labeled as heretics, Emperor Leonard I launched a campaign to dissolve Lexer and his supporters.

In 1526, the middle of the winter, Imperial state troops clashed with Reformists supported by the few number of nobles, under the city of Bürwald. The battle ended with Imperial victory, although it did not manage to stop the Reformist movement.

In response to the aggression, two of the electors, who were also supporters of Lexer, have denounced Imperial Authority and seceded the Empire. Allied counts and nobles, as well as the free cities have taken sides after the friction. On the foreign front, Lexer's teachings reached Loire, Albion, Catalonia, the City-States of Mezzinia and Rivenland.

In the year 1530, King Charles of Harmon, the king of Albion declared his secession from Church authority. The Exarch and all Church loyalist monarchs denounced this decision; however Charles gained support from the seceded Imperial factions, Rivenland and minor principalities with in Waldstein to protect his claim.

While the Empire was busy with the internal conflict of their own, Exarch Pontius pressured King Germaine II of Loire to begin a campaign against the heretic king of Albion. With Church support, in 1533 Germaine I invaded the Island of Britannia and even managed to capture the city of Londinium, but not the king and the royal family.

In response, during the year 1534, Charles aligned himself with the Reformist League, and with support from Rivenland, he attack Loire to drive them off from the Isles. The armies of Rivenland lead, by Hermen van Luttert engaged the royal knights in the siege of Roullac.

Though fewer in numbers, the Rivenland forces managed to topple the royal knights with firearms. At the time, firearms as well as artillery were becoming more common on the battlefields. While the Loyalists despised the use of them, because the clergy declared the new weaponry unorthodox against humanity, the Reformist invested serious funds in gunsmiths and artillery factories to balance their lack of experience and manpower.

Roullac was taken with the superior firepower, and thus Germaine's royal army was cut off from the mainland. Charles launched his counter attack in the same year, and the two armies met at the Battle of Balrary, where Charles emerged as the victor, successfully capturing 2487 knights, along with the Grande- Maréchal of Clamans and Loire, Théodore Chaney.

Charles allowed Chaney to return to Loire, but ordered the execution of the rest of the captives. Chaney was released in 1535 with a message to both King Germaine and Exarch Pontius II. " _The Lord, is the king of Heavens. But while I live, I'm the king of Albion. Those who deny mine rule, like the Lord I shalt smiteth those folk!"_

His threat was disregarded by the Church, but was enough for Germaine to not send any more troops to Albion. Even though the Exarch pressured the monarch of Loire, Germaine wisely denied any requests of military aid until his own armies were not adapted to the new warfare.

In 1537, the League, along with Rivenland and Albion, managed to push Imperial troops back to the central province of Vollendorp and Waldstein. In distress, Emperor Leonard requested peace but his claims were denied on both sides.

In 1537, during the summer, the Church sent his paladins and their levy to give relief the defenders of Unterstadt. 40000 troops on the League's side and 34000, plus 7000 troops on the Loyalist's side have engaged in a massive battle on the fields of Vohending. The outcome was a pyrrhic victory for the Loyalist, but it was enough for the Emperor's peace request to be accepted.

In 1540 Leonard was forced to abdicate his throne, in favor of a new candidate Claus Peltzer, Count of Mitterstein and Prince of Arbridge. As the first Reformist emperor, Claus I worked hard to maintain the status quo between the League and the Loyalists. He issued the edict to religious tolerance, which allowed nobles to choose their own faith and prevented fanatic groups to violently pursue those who did not belonged to their own religious community.

He even passed a law that allowed the discriminated anthro population to gain ranks and titles and to own private property. This allowed the royal family of Empress Wilhelmina to rise to the ranks of nobles and be considered as such to humans. Claus I also managed to make diplomatic contact with the anthros of the north, who left Waldstein centuries ago.

Surprisingly what the Imperial envoy has found was not a bond of loosely allied communes or tribes, but a fledgling nation of abhumans, under the rule of a Tsar. The first attempts of making contact were very problematic, due to the extreme hostility they showed against humans. An envoy that was lucky to return alive told the Imperial Diet that the Tsar declared his empire free of humans. They were only allowed to leave because they pretended to be dead after and ambush on their way to the Tsar's court.

Apparently the anthros of the north never forgot nor forgave Valian and his empire for driving them out with force. With time, Claus decided to leave the anthros be, and averted his attention back to maintain peace with in his own realms. However the Church did not forgot that a whole nation of abhumans was right at their doorstep in the north.

In the year 1544, Exarch Juveniles IV called a crusade against the northern anthros. His call was answered by the nations of Catalonia and Loire, but was denied by Waldstein with the exception of a few counts from the Loyalist faction.

The crusaders left a year after the announcement and successfully crossed the borders with little resistance. Little did they know that the massive army was purposefully lead further into their territory. Tsar Velimir the Black Wolf ordered his vassals to destroy the fortification during their retreat and burn all provisions that cannot be saved. Thus the humans, while met with very little resistance, were left with nothing but ruins and ash. When the winter came, the crusaders faced serious attrition, and the continuous skirmishes against their forces slowly chipped away their numbers.

By the time they reached the fortress of Duvir, the human forces were almost at their breaking point. At then, Tsar Velimir launched his counters attack at the sieging crusaders. With a force of 100000 soldiers, the humans were overwhelmed and were defeated. As response to the human aggression Velimir appointed the marshals of the crusader army as "saints".

Léopold Bourgeois of Vouillon was beheaded then quartered, Alonso Macera, Viscount of Tordella was burned, but before that, his tongue was cut out and his eyes were sewn shut. Lastly, Count Sigismund Wechsler, one of the electors and Loyalist, was crucified and while still alive, left out in the winter night to freeze. His remains were later fed to beast who, according to witnesses, didn't want to eat the "meat".

The rest of the human captives were released into the wild, to make their trek back to Waldstein, without any provisions, arms or clothes. It is needless the say that very few of them made it back to tell the tale of their failure.

In 1545, Velimir launched his own campaign against the humans. His forces entered the human realms through Karpathia, annihilating King Laszlo II and his forces at the battle of Dobvár. The tsar's victory incited the anthro and abhumans population across Aestrea to rebel, revolts across Loire, Catalonia, Mezzinia and Waldstein vandalized the human nations. The Church issued to deal with the abhumans and their supporters with force, but Emperor Claus I objected and vetoed the cardinals and bishops in the Empire to act upon the Exarch's orders.

Instead in 1547, he along with delegates from Rivenland, Albion, Karpathia and Catalonia, managed to negotiate a ceasefire with Velimir and his vassals. In trade, Velimir returned to his realm, but was allowed to keep some of the occupied provinces in the east and northeast, while allowing human traders and emissaries to entire his realm. Waldstein and the human nations promised to cease hostility as long as Velimir and his successors promise to keep their forces on the other side of the plains which divided them. The humans have also promised to keep missionaries from entering the north, but this act was not supported by the Exarch who sent Father Gilles to convert and incite revolts.

Gilles mission was an absolute failure, since the visiting humans were all Reformist and merchants from trading association who disregarded faith in their work. The anthro population was not interested; in fact they were allowed to maim clerics from the Church who violated the ceasefire with their preaching.

The father was caught and trialed by the Duma, who sentenced the priest to death. Witnesses say that the father was still praying, without any regret towards his actions, in his last hours as he was tied to four horses and was ripped apart.

1550, a strange anomaly appears in the western province of Altmark, in the Empire. The sky lost its color and the ground around the mass singularity began to tear up and began to form a gigantic gateway. As the mega structure was finished, it sparked to life and swallowed the singularity that built it, through the gateway a new civilization has arrived to Aestrea and to the world as well, the Drahk'ken Imperium.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Taking sides

\- Allow me to congratulate, friend! - A lanky nobleman announced as he filled two glasses of wine. - The Imperium honored its side, so let me do the same! - He handed the glass to a Drahk'ken warrior.

The chalice was relatively small for the drahk'ken's large hand; the dragon creature looked into the red wine and snorted in disgust before pouring the drink out around the floor. His amber colored eyes were indifferent towards his human host, but his muscles and light orange/grey scales tensed up under his armor.

\- Is something wrong? - The nobleman asked looking intimidated by the drahk'ken's gesture.

\- That liquor smelled off. - He commented placing the chalice down on a table.

\- Indeed, after all, it was imported from Loire. Nasty people those frenchies are, but we will have to make do with whatever we have. - He took a sip from his, tasting the wine of his own accord. - Nothing beats the southern wines, even the Catalonian ones are better than this. But I guess the former council members didn't have any other choice in the matter. - He shrugged with a sniff.

Just then the massive doors leading to the great hall were opened wide and a group of six men barged in, all of them dressed in high class merchant attire. Their expressions were more than displeased, not taking their hats off, they marched towards the two occupants of the great hall. The self-appointed leader pointed his walking stick at the noble.

-YOU! - He began. -How dare you?!-

-Can I help you gentlemen? - The nobleman asked calmly as he refilled his chalice.

-The city guard reported that your men removed and killed the soldiers who collected the tolls on the bridges! Your guests have threated the gatekeepers in the northern district, now every bumpkin from the country side are trying to get inside the city as they please!-

-Ah yes. - The man said, taking a drink. -Indeed I allowed my Imperial allies to remove the soldiers from the bridges. I decided not to collect anymore tolls, also the north road was getting rather clogged up, I wanted to simplify entry so it might ease traffic.-

-You cannot make that decision! - Another, this time an elder merchant spoke up. - This is the Free City of Österlein! No noble or king, but the Emperor of Waldstein has the right to interfere with the decisions of the city council! - The rest of the council nodded or grunted in agreement.

-Well, as far as I know this is no longer a Free City. - The nobleman calmly stated placing his glass down. - My friend here bares the order of the Governor-King. Österlein is now an Imperial City, and as such it will follow Imperial authority represented by the agents of the Governor-King. - He continued on. - To make sure you understand, this means that you _fine_ _gentlemen_ are questioning that authority by coming here, making accusations and demands.-

-You can't do this! - The leader snarled angrily.

-Yes. Yes I can. - The noble looked behind the council in the direction of the hallways leading into the council chamber. A detachment of drahk'ken soldiers marched in sealing the way out, the dragonfolk warriors looked cold, easily able to overpower the armored soldiers not to mention unarmed politicians.

-Traq, these men have insulted His and Her Imperial Majesties' authority over their realm. What is the punishment for such treasonous acts?-

-Kaeza se'an! - Traq ordered his warriors who stalked closer and grabbed each council member without any effort. They tried to resist, but it was in vain, as the much taller and muscular dragonfolk were too strong for the humans.

* * *

Rangiku and Orihime made their way into the pub's common area. The elder sorceress noticed that two of their escorts were already intoxicated. Instead of the usual eye roll she and her novice sat down and joined the men at their table.

-I see you have already begun without us. - The woman remarked as she made her order. - I'm starting to feel as though you are abusing our generosity; at least you could have waited for us to come down. - She sniffed in mock insult.

-Yeah, well… whatever. - Ichigo said looking away from his drunken men. -You haven't really been socializing with us so we just figured that it wouldn't make a difference if we started without you or not. - He said with unable to hide his irritation.

-Rude. - Rangiku said as she took her own mug. The still somber Ichigo and Ishida looked a bit shocked watching how much drink the sorceress was able to put away.

-Umm…- They said in unison, unable to contain their surprise.

-What? - The woman casually crocked her head a bit in question. -You think I'm too pompous for beer?-

-Honestly, yes. - Ishida finally said. -I believed you to be more of a wine person.-

-Well, Herr. As long as it is alcohol I can and will drink it! - She said sounding a bit cheery, then took a large gulp. -Anyway…- She began tilting her head forward. -We are in Imperial territory now. As far as I am concerned we are safe. - She said already beginning to slur.

-Sister… you still shouldn't overdo it. - Orihime tried to reason with her senior.

-Nonsense, dear! - She pulled the young woman closer. - Come on, order anything you would like. Let yourself lose a little bit, darling.-

The rest of the night went on like this, Matsumoto allowed them to party on her account for the rest of the evening. As closing time drew nearer, Ishida helped both Renji and Ikkaku up to their rooms. Kenpachi walked up by himself and volunteered to keep first watch on Yumichika, who was locked up in his room. Orihime escorted the now intoxicated elder sorceress up to their room leaving Ichigo all alone with his thoughts.

Ichigo felt tipsy, but not drunk enough to lose his senses, he sat there for a few more minutes before leaving. He needed to clear his head from the booze and the noise. Outside, the street lamps were already lit and the streets have also quieted down. He walked down the road they came in, until he reached the river bank. A soft fog had descended down on the river, the small lights of the docks on the other side, illuminated the foggy surface of the dark river, but apart from that everything seemed still, almost as if the area were abandoned.

There was no denying that there was a war going on. Even if the people and the rest of the world didn't believe it, the signs were obvious. The big cities quiet and were nearly left abandoned, the country sides were also falling quiet and would eventually turn into graveyards.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he fought, he killed and moved on. He'd left his family, his home and friends without a word, and never looked back. He saw greedy nobles wipe out villages, burning women, children and elders alive. They let them starve, left them to rot and suffer the aftermath of the war, so why was he concerned? It shouldn't be different from the wars before, right?

No, somewhere inside he knew this wouldn't be the same. His enemies were not Waldians, Loiren and such, humans who bled and died like other people he fought. The cultists back in Drestungstad, they looked human, but had somehow become something far worse. They were wicked, mad and merciless, driven by madness they wouldn't stop at the walls of a city, they would not fall back during a charge, and they would not stop during the winters or anything that stood in their way to mutilate this world. It was all in their eyes, apart from the madness; there was no doubt in their intent, which meant destruction of all mortal beings.

He suddenly felt a light breeze coming from the other side of the river, it was surprisingly cool for the late summer evening, and he looked down at the river. The fog grew thick and it seemed as though it was moving, flowing along with the water and… whispering to him. Soon an image of a marching army materialized from the grey mist, cultists, warriors and other inhuman beings marched on the surface of the black water. They carried banners made out of flayed human skin and adorned with torn apart limbs and bones. At the helm, the same armored monsters rode on their abominal steeds, their eyes glowing with malice and the complete lack of compassion for anything besides their goal. The ground, which they marched on was soaked with blood, the horde of the damned creatures were trampling over slaughtered human remains, laid out on the ground and gutted like the cattle.

The road was littered with them, as far as his eyes could see, along with the broken banners of many nations of humankind in the known world. Time seemed to melt away, there was no longer night or day, warm or cold, up and down. Every sense he had, colors and smells seemed to blend together; he heard the sounds of heavy drums beating in the distance. Each beat felt like something was hammering heated nails into his skull. He covered his ears to stop the pain, but nothing happened, he saw the color of the beatings and the pain became stronger. He tried closing his eyes, but then he felt like as if he smelled the pain which became stronger with each beat on the loud instruments.

He felt as though he was going mad, he didn't know what he was seeing is the past, present or future. He didn't know who or what these monsters were, but he knew they all wanted the same thing. The looks on their faces craved death, destruction and killing. Nothing made sense anymore; it was… it was… it was Chaos.

* * *

Orihime escorted the now drunken sorceress up to their room, she would have shared Rangiku's enthusiasm if she would have had that much liquor in her, but she didn't. It wasn't the first time though, she recalled the several occasions Rangiku took her out to celebrate a success of the Imperium, be it small or great, or to honor the achievements of the Academy, or just to slack off from her duties, like tutoring her. Orihime sighed in defeat and like always, she looked past her irresponsible behavior, knowing Rangiku could be counted on in dire times.

Unlocking their door, she let the elder sorceress fall to her bed, she looked knocked out and her face was flustered, she would be going through a hell of a hangover the next morning, Orihime figured. She checked their belongings, and then opened the window to let some air in. The summer night was calm, almost as calm as in Waldstein. The massive cityscape reminded her of the former capital which was now her home as well. Everything looked so normal and in order, she sometimes wondered how her world could be so calm when so much cruelty went by without justice, or was it because this city was now an Imperial city?

Rangiku always cursed her people at any given opportunity, of course she was always an exception form it, she was the positive example, as she always referred to her peers. She was what the common woman and men of her realm should be, accepting, open minded, compassionate and loyal.

Orihime leaned on the edge of the window and looked outside, the night was peaceful so far. Was it because the Imperium brought it here, or was it just the fact they were far from the border, where the impending horrors were lurking far, far away. She never doubted her seniors or her sister, about the justice and good the Imperium brought to the savage realms. To some extent she also believed in the virtues she and the Imperium represented. Although somehow, she couldn't help but think: _'Is what they do always good?'_

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard a loud screech in the night. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race. She felt terrified in just seconds. Regaining some of her senses, she saw that she wasn't alone with the feelings of terror. The citizens of Österlein had also heard the terrifying screech that continued to ring out in the night. It was not loud, as though it were close, no Orihime knew and felt what she was hearing was actually thousands of miles away, but it was not less mortifying from where she and her master were.

She heard the patrons of the inn screaming in fear and terror. Some broke into loud sobs; some began to pummel their doors like trapped animals. The citizens, who were able, ran outside, where they were trying to escape the noise, like a herd of frightened animals they began to run amok. Of course the lucky ones just collapsed and were crying holding their heads or curled up in a fetal position. The whole city was now in a panic, the cries and screams of the terrified humans, anthros and other half-blood creatures mixed with the ghastly screech.

Orihime didn't know what to do, she felt the urge to cry or just run for her life, but then she got a hold of herself. She blocked the screech out of her mind and soul, just as she was taught to do and stepped away from the window. She saw Rangiku had regained some of her senses as well, but she was far from being capable of doing anything either. Even if they were in a condition to do something, Orihime knew it was pointless. The screech was coming from far away from the city. She felt it was caused by an unorthodox amount of chaotic energy, she even felt some traces of it slipping towards them, but they faded as soon as they came into this world.

-Ori…- Rangiku muttered to her novice causing the young woman to turn towards her. -You can feel it right? - Orihime nodded in response afraid to say what they both knew out loud.

* * *

In Waldstein, Marganth had ordered his warriors and soldiers to contain the terrified citizens. The magi had already begun their incantations to at least block the noise out from the city and its general vicinity. It seemed as though the unearthly screech had only affected the local population. The Drahk'ken and the humans who came along with them were pretty unfazed by it and for that; Marganth was relieved since he didn't have to worry about his own soldiers.

Yamamoto came up to report that most of the citizens who were running amok were apprehended and were made sure not to cause more trouble. Meanwhile the magi had finished with their spell and soon the inhuman screeching was muted in Waldstein. The people started to regain their senses and stopped their cries and screams in terror, but they were still pale and shaken from the experience.

-My lord, what has happened? - The veteran soldier asked his drahk'ken master.

-It is obvious, commander. - The Governor-King grimly stated as he looked southwards.

-"They" were trying to summon a demon.- Marganth watched the horizon as if he was expecting something to show up and destroy this city and everything along with it, but it never came, he then turned away and walked inside the palace complex. -Fetch me the meister; I need to have a long discussion with him. - He ordered in a whispering but concerned manner and Yamamoto hurried away to carry out the order.

Orihime ran through the streets towards a column of smoke that rose just after the ghastly screeching ended. Österlein slowly came to their senses, though this didn't helped the fact that most of the citizens were still pale and shaking from the shock they went through. Not to mention that those who went on a terrified rampage, have managed to set fire to a nearby house block.

Rangiku was still feeling dizzy from the drinking before hand; she remained in the vicinity of the inn and tried to help the dazzled and still scared citizens, while she headed towards the fire. Leaving several blocks behind her, she managed to get through the citizens who were trying to run away from the fire, only a few stayed to save their belongings or to help the city guards put out the flames.

She had to think fast, the fire had already consumed an entire building, and was spreading across the rooftops of the next block. She exhaled and inhaled slowly to calm her mind and to stabilize her heart beat. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the task at hand; she concentrated the arcane energies into her body first and then to her hands. Soon the fire started to form into a giant globe of swirling flames, hovering over the building. The citizens and the guards who were trying to put out the fire noticed her spell casting.

Orihime struggled as she tried to stir the giant ball away from the rooftops, a spell of this level would have been child's play for Rangiku or any of her masters at the Academy. It took her a lot more effort than them though. Just trying to make sure it didn't drop, took the use of both mind and body, where Rangiku could have been walking and having conversation while eliminating the problem all at the same time. The magical energy that surrounded the swirling globe also acted as a sensor while her eyes were closed, to ensure swifter flow of the arcane currents in her body. She eventually managed to guide the globe above the river and release the thin layer of energy that kept the globe intact. The flames cascaded down into the water, and within a few seconds it had dissipated.

The building was lost, but thanks to her effort the block was saved, she fell to her knees and wheezed. Some part of her wished that her masters or her fellow students would have witnessed her doing such a complex telekinetic spell. Most of her however, just felt exhausted and wanted to die. She wanted to take a lot of magical energy into her body in a world where the said energy was very scarce.

While she was incapacitated, a group of city guards approached her. She weakly looked up at the men who had drawn their swords and pointed them at her. This couldn't be happening. She just risked her own life to help them in preventing a city wide fire, and now they want to cut her down. Just as these thoughts filled her head, something rammed the closest guard like a bull. The poor man flew a few feet away from her, crashing into a nearby wall, knocking him out at once. The rest of the guards wanted to launch at the attacker, but once they noticed they were dealing with a whole group of Drahk'ken warriors they just ran as far as they could.

-Ixe avaii ur'lakh? - The warrior who rammed the guard out cold, asked her as he gently offered his big hand to her.

-I'm alrigth, thank you. - She weakly answered, taking the scaly palm. - What about you and the rest of these people? - She asked looking around the street.

-Dho'va iz ba'em attixi tou. - The drahk'ken soldier said pulling her up from the ground.

-Kha'ous lul sei mys. - He spat at the end of the sentence and his fellow soldiers followed suit.

-My friends are in an inn; my master is a member of the Scarlet Order. She requires assistance; please help her and this city. - Orihime practically pleaded with the dragonfolk.

The drahk'ken warriors looked at each other for a moment, a few minutes later one of them waved a few of them closer to him and began to run in the direction of the inn. Orihime was relieved in knowing her master and companions would get help soon, but the night was still young.

After the events of the small riots on the streets, the joint effort of Imperial troops and city guards helped to quell the panicked masses and the more violent rioters had been apprehended. At the crack of dawn the riots and screams of fear finally died down. All that was left were the after effects that showed in the silence and the traumatized faces of the citizens.

Rangiku and her escort soon got help, though there was not much to help with. After the night scene they were escorted to the city hall, where they were treated and attended to. Recognizing the status the sorceress carried, the local Imperials practically treated them like nobility. Ishida and the rest of the mercenaries who were left at the inn were still quite shaken. However, the security in knowing that they were in a fortified position as well as some rest would help in lifting their spirits. Ishida looked around for Ichigo and noticed their captain was still missing; he was nowhere to be found. He must have left the inn before the events of the previous night and it seems he still hasn't been found.

* * *

Ishida walked out of the dining hall where he and the rest of his group had or were still having breakfast. Walking down the stairs he noticed that for being the most important building of the city, the corridors and the hallways were rather empty. On his way out he met a tall nobleman who was discussing something with one of the officers of the city watch. He just wanted to walk by and be on his way to find his grumpy captain, but then they called his name.

-Herr Uryu. - The nobleman dismissed the officer with a wave and started to walk closer to him. -I see you have regained your self-control, and I am safe to assume your comrades have also come out of the Kha'ous and back to their senses. - The nobleman stated, stopping next to him.

-We are soldiers believe it or not, mein Herr. - He politely said bowing his head a bit.

-Ja, ja your mercenary friends. I must tell you I honestly expected them to be the first to run or riot with the rest of the city. I am glad you proved wrong. - the man stated somewhat cheerfully.

-That we did mein Herr. Forgive me, but I have other matters to attend to. - Ishida stated as he began to walk away.

-Your captain, ja? - The nobleman said behind him. -My men and the drahk'ken are already on the lookout for the young man. - The man assured Ishida. -Given the description that Frau Matsumoto gave us he won't be difficult to find.-

-I am honored by your concern, mein Herr. But I still would like to try on my own, just in case.-

-Do as you like then. - The nobleman backed away in defeat. -I do hope your search will bear fruit. - He wished in a polite manner and left to attend to his own business. Ishida watched as the man walked up the grand staircase, for a noble he was polite and didn't have a tone of superiority in his voice, but for some reason he felt he needed to keep an eye out while being near him, just in case.

* * *

Ichigo's head was in great pain. Even the slightest movement almost caused him to throw up. It felt like he was having the worst hangover mixed with the after effects of a huge concussion. He gathered whatever strength he had left and tried to get up from wherever he was right now. His vision was blurry from the pain and the light that hit him in the face. At least it was morning that was for sure. He managed to get himself in a sitting position and looked around to at least get a small clue of where he was.

He saw stone walls, support beams and barrels; he was in some kind of cellar or warehouse. He wanted to get up from his sitting position and walk away but he found it a little bit difficult, it was strange he shouldn't be this incapacitated he thought. Just then someone splashed a whole bucket of water in his face. The cold water hit him like a solid brick wall, making him fall back on the ground, he began to cough and gag for some portion of it got into his mouth.

-I'd keep my mouth closed if I were you. - A femine voice warned him somewhere in this shadows. -Hansen pissed in the water before, I would have gotten you a fresh one but then I thought why I would waste fresh water on some guy like you. - The woman said throwing the bucket away.

-W-What? - Ichigo stammered out and wanted to get up but failed again. Now his vision had cleared a bit and saw his arms and legs were both tied up. -Where in oblivion am I?!- Ichigo now demanded but only got splashed with another bucket of lukewarm piss water, which also got into his mouth.

-I warned you to keep your mouth shut. - The woman said again in an indifferent tone.

This time the water was indeed lukewarm and it was also foul smelling on top of it. The raging headache plus the smell caused his stomach to flip and he threw up next to himself. He gagged and coughed a series again and was trying to avoid any of his puke getting on his clothes. He heard his host or captor sighing and heard she said a few words to someone else in the room. That someone left and a few minutes later returned, this time Ichigo managed to turn towards his captors.

The woman couldn't be older than him, yet she was taller by half a head. Her shoulder length hair was black and her skin was also darker from the average, this was only typical of those from Catalonia or Ziras. The woman picked up another bucket and was ready to splash it on him again.

-Wait! No more! I'm…- Ichigo protested but was splashed anyway, he spat out the water which was cold but clean this time.

-I hate to waste my time and water on you. If you are done puking, you may as well start listening.- She threw the bucket away and walked closer into the light where Ichigo could see her clearly now.

-W-Where am I? - He asked trying to wiggle back from her. -Why I am tied up!?-

-One at a time. - The woman shoved him back with her foot and stepped on his chest pinning him to the ground. -You are tied up because of what happened last night. Wandering around like a mad man waving your sword around. - She berated as she shook her head.

-What!?- Ichigo asked in shock, he then noticed he didn't have his sword at his side. -Where is my sword?-

-We sold it. - A blonde boy came down the stairs. -It is probably lost and is miles away or melted down somewhere. - He bluntly continued.

-What!?- Ichigo wanted to get up, but was shoved back.

-Hold your horses. - The woman commanded and gave the boy a whack on the head once he got close to them. -Don't go around telling people shit Hans.-

-Where is it? - Ichigo demanded from his position on the ground.

-In a safe place, but first answer me this. Did you happen to be in Drestungstad? - The woman inquired suspiciously.

-What do you care? - He asked then got kicked in the side.

-I won't ask a third time. Were you or not?-

-Yeah, yes I was.-

-Then you are probably one of the very few who got out after it was torched.-

-How do you know… - He got kicked again.

-Tell me where is it? - The woman demanded in a calm but threatening tone.

-What in oblivion are you talking about? - Ichigo questioned back in confusion, before getting kicked in the ribs again.

-Where is the relic you stole from the abbey?-

-The what? - He said but got kicked. -Enough with the kicking! - He shouted. -I have no clue what you are talking about! I left that fucking city when it burned down but I was nowhere near any fucking abbey! What is this relic you are talking about and who in the Maker are you?-

-Tristan, I think he really has no idea. - The blonde boy said who was sitting on a barrel all this time.

-I think you may be right. - The woman turned away then looked back at Ichigo. –But at the same time, how do we know he's not just very good at lying! - She declared then stepped on the side of his face. -You are only making this worse for yourself mate. You stole from The Church and you think you could get away in a jolly mood not caring about the consequences, am I right!?-

\- What the f… - He got stomped on again.

-Out of the many bumpkins who came from that cesspool all of them were to dumb and too illiterate to even know to read or write. We have been keeping an eye on your group ever since you came through the gate and so far you seem to look legitimate enough to pull off a heist like that!-

-So… so you are just… assuming everything? - Ichigo said under her boot. -H-Hey! - He began forcing the woman's foot of his head. -I don't know… what you two are blabbering about… but you might as well let me go and go back to your devout masters and you can tell them to fuck themselves or each other! - This got his interrogator really mad by the feeling of the pressure on his head tensing up, Tristan was ready to stomp this man's brains out when the cellar door burst open and a man called out from the top.

-Jackie, enough. - He called down to her. -He is right, he knows nothing. Release him and send him up, I'll take care of it from here. - He then left, leaving the door open as well.

Jackie complied but still looked very upset. She untied Ichigo's arms and legs and he finally got up from the ground. His clothes and hair were still wet from being doused by the 'water' earlier, but he still managed to shoot her a menacing scowl.

-Where is my sword? - He asked through gritted teeth.

-Move! - She answered as she shoved him towards the stairs with Hans behind her back.

* * *

Orihime was brushing her long auburn hair in the room she and Rangiku shared, which was provided to them when the Drahk'ken brought her and her companions in. The room was a big change from the modestly furnished hostels she and her master had to stay in during the past few weeks. The change of scenery was definitely a welcomed sight.

The walls were adorned with expensive tapestries and the windows were hugged by soft silken bourbon red curtains. On the far side of the room stood a broad and tall dresser where she and Rangiku locked their spare clothes away. Right next to it sat a modest sized hard chest was locked and could only be opened by a key that Rangiku held for safekeeping. She was currently sitting on a cushioned arm chair in front of a dressing mirror, and was surprised by how well equipped it was with all the necessities that a noblewoman would need to prepare her for the day. Even the beds were grand compared to those they were given at the inn, and they were all softly cushioned and cleaned to suit the needs of a high class citizen or even a noble.

She felt rather out of place being surrounded by all of this luxury though. Even as a novice for a high level sorceress and a student of the Academy of Arcane Studies, she never really got used to the pampering. She herself was born and raised in a village somewhere up north, far away from all the big cities and bickering of politicians. She got used to modesty, and felt alien in an ornamented room such as this one. Rangiku assured her that they were safe and to act cool. After all they were now in Imperial territory, and were the guests of the new lord of the city.

Last night after the panic broke out and the city guards along with the Imperials marched out to deal with it. They were told about the situation that went on the past weeks. Apparently, the other night, this Lord von Hauserecht claimed the city for the Imperium, but mostly for himself by apprehending the council and imprisoning. Of course he was a long term ally of the Imperium so that is why when he presented his intentions to the Governor-King Marganth he approved and lent a platoon of his own warriors to carry the act out swiftly. A bold move by any standard since the city was a bit far east from the jurisdiction of the Imperium for them to safely support in the case of a siege or attack. The events of Drestungstad raised many concerns in the lord and Traq's mind who lead the Drahk'ken in Österlein.

Finished with combing her hair, she stepped out of her room. Locking the door behind her, she made her way down the hallway to the dining hall, where Rangiku and this new lord were currently in deep discussion. On her way she noticed how empty the hallways were and the other rooms and halls were. For a large complex it certainly seemed rather deserted, she only made contact with a few maids and servants and they all stopped to bow deeply before her to show respect, but were unable to make eye contact and would scurry right away. She found this rather odd as well, since she recalled other cities and settlements under Imperial authority and none of the people were expected to act so submissive, they were only expected to show respect but not like this.

Reaching the dining hall she saw her master and the lord sitting at a long table and having breakfast. Rangiku waved her to come in, looking much happier than she was in the past few days. She complied with a smile and sat next to her, a group of maids immediately put a large silver plate and utensils in front of her before she could even sit down. Once settled, one of the maids was about to start serving her with the meal in front, but she insisted that she would serve herself. The maid stopped in her tracks and made a terrified glance at the lord then the elder sorceress, the lord nodded silently and the woman bowed in relief and walked away in a hurry. She found this odd as well, these people were obviously terrified, are the effects of the last night still haunting them? She wouldn't be surprised if it did, she was both mentally and physically prepared against these shocking attacks, before but even she was still shaken a bit.

The young sorceress looked at the wide display of food in front of her. All of them were freshly made; the bread and the rolls were still a bit hot and crispy in the right way. The ham was prepared well enough to not be too raw or too dry; this could be said of the sausages that were arranged right next to the boiled eggs. In a bowl next to another bowl of what seemed like porridge were fresh apples and pears, and right next to them on a long tray were slightly roasted pumpkin slices covered with a bit of honey. She didn't know where to even start and felt a bit timid just to dig into the food by herself. She now regretted a bit for asking the maid not to help her before.

-You don't have to be shy about eating Lady Inoue. - The man next to Rangiku spoke up after noticing her hesitation. -I only prepared this modest display of feast to welcome my guest the best way I am able to. Please, help yourself to anything you would like. - He motioned at the table.

She thanked him with a silent smile and turned to the food; with her fork and knife she helped herself from the eggs and the ham. She took a roll out from the basket and cut it up; she noticed the butter closer to it so she helped herself to that as well. After arranging her breakfast she finally began to eat, the taste was incomparable, it didn't just look good it tasted as good as well.

-I am glad it is to your liking Fraulein. - The nobleman politely remarked and took a slice of ham for himself. -So… - He now turned to Rangiku in a more serious manner. -Last night we didn't really have the opportunity to talk. - The lord said as he put some pepper on a slice of bread. -Tell, is it true what you briefly told us about Drestungstad? - He asked her senior with a serious expression. For a moment she stopped eating and watched to see how her elder would react. Rangiku took a boiled egg from the bowl and cracked it open with her spoon.

-Would I lie about that? - She asked back spooning out the yolk. -The expression of Traq'zoulu et Zhen'kar was proof enough to raise concerns, my lord. -Rangiku used the full name of a Drahk'ken officer; this meant she was serious as well.

-I see. - Was all he said as he continued on with his breakfast.

\- Are you going to be taking any counter measures my lord? - Orihime spoke up from her seat. The nobleman looked over to her and his expression eased.

-My lady. - He began softly. -It is my utmost intention to serve the interests of the Imperium. For that I took and offered this city which defied everything the Imperium stood against for centuries. You probably have noticed the sudden increase of anthro and other non-human population in the area, have you not? Well, that is my doing and it is my intention as well to support the equality between… -

-A noble and wise choice of words, Lord von Hauserecht. - Rangiku interrupted the lord.

-Serving the Imperium is indeed a wise course of action for a lord of this savage realm. - She said and the lord nodded politely at her compliment. -But you haven't answered my novice's question. What are your intentions about protecting what you have accomplished so far, with Imperial help I might add?-

Lord von Hauserecht put his fingers and palm together and sat back in his chair away from his plate. The same maid who wanted to help Orihime came in and quickly cleared up the space before him then left.

-Yesterday a message was relayed to me from Königsburgh. - The Lord said bending forward towards the table.

-I sent it. - Rangiku admitted firmly.

-Yes, yes. - The nobleman waved it down. -In it you asked the lord of the land to evacuate the region close to Drestungstad and alert all garrisons to be on alert at all time and costs. Well… now knowing what threat we were facing from the east I can assure you and your peer that I have already sent my commands to all significant posts along the territory border.-

\- And? -

-There was another message that was also relayed to me. This arrived today at dawn and it came from Count Flenman from the southeastern region of the former Empire, the one that is bordering the Kingdom of Loire. - He continued on sounding grave.

-What is there that could possibly more important than a whole Chaos warband in almost the middle of the "nation"? -

-Lady Matsumoto. - He began looking up at them for a moment. -What do you know about a cleric named Maxwell?-

-I've heard the name on a few occasions, other than that nothing. - Rangiku stated frowning at the man.

-A disgusting priest who fled soon after Rhodam was razed to the ground. - His voice was full of spite and anger. -This madman is gathering an army against us, for that he is touring Loire and Catalonia, drafting any pious zealot and bumpkin who believe his religious nonsenses. His Excellency in Cour has even made him a bishop, allowing him to call upon the remaining crusader orders that has survived the attack on the holy city!-

-How does that raise any concern? - Rangiku asked not sounding very convinced. -One mad priest? That is all that is keeping you from defending your land?-

-No… I mean yes. One mad priest with enough influence to convince one of the two remaining human nations to give him resources and manpower for an all-out war! - He declared. - That maggot declared all Reformists to be heretics. That the anthros to be monsters and hunted down and such! When the League gathered in Waldstein, he sent an envoy with a wild man at its helm! That Maker-know-where-came prick made a personal target out of every lord, count and prince of the League! He calls himself a paladin, but he is no better than a lapdog feeding from Maxwell's hands! On top of that, the loyalists in the north have begun to gather their forces to aid Maxwell and his crusade or holy war or whatever he calls it!-

-My lord, I understand your reasoning but do you really think some childish fight over some dead religion is worth the devastation that the Dark Gods can bring upon all of you?-

-Maxwell and his paladins are the scourge that we need to prepare for, not some band of non-existent lunatics.-

-So you think I'm lying! - Rangiku now snapped angrily at the noble.

-No, but I priorities my goals! - The lord stood up. -Let's just assume I and at least some of the members of the League would go to war with these… fanatics! Do you think Maxwell and the loyalists up north will not use the opportunity to invade and kill our subjects? That insane bishop will show no mercy; he will burn down our fields, raze our cities and crucify our women and children in the name of the fucking Maker!-

-The Imperium will not allow it!-

-Your Imperium has no say in this matter! - The lord objected. -Marganth had the opportunity to crush the Church when they fled Rhodam. He instead offered peace, peace to a mad man like Maxwell! - He slammed his fist down the table at the name, his face and expression showed wild rage for the cleric. -I'm sorry. - Lord Hauserecht said with more self-control. -As long as Maxwell and his knights are not in the ground rotting then my peers and I can't lend any aid. - With that he started to walk out of the dining hall.

Orihime had never seen her so mad before, fortunately she had enough self-control over her temper to not turn the noble into ash. She hated to admit it but at times like these she agreed with Rangiku about her kind being savages. For some reason she had lost all of her appetite.

* * *

Ishida wandered around the streets, the citizens were surprisingly quick about clearing up the signs of yesterday's panic. There were still a few burned down buildings, smashed windows and other wreckage on the street but other than that nothing else. He was hoping that his captain/friend hadn't bit the dust last night; rumors said the guards had to kill a few citizens who were rabid with fear. He recalled his scene with Ichigo in Drestungstad, Matsumoto and Inoue told him that it was indeed the making of the same "people" who attacked the city. Only those were plotting in the south, in Rhodam to be exact.

Walking around and searching the streets have proved to be difficult, he occasionally asked around if any of the citizens might have seen his friend but he had no luck in finding anything out. He also noticed that the citizens those were regulars in the city were trying to avoid him, while the others, including anthros were a bit more casual and open to him. It was as if they were afraid of him, or just didn't want to be involved in whatever business he has.

Near the riverbank he stopped at the foot of one of the bridges, looking down at the flowing river he began to think. Since he was also under the effect of the screeching yesterday evening he couldn't recall much of the events that happened during that night. However he remembered Ichigo leaving while he helped the others up the stairs since they almost got smashed. Kneeling on the stone railing he gazed southwards, that part of the river used to be a busy port, now the docks and the warehouses were either empty or abandoned by their owners.

Walking across the bridge he saw the incoming traffic from the gates, the traffic certainly moved more smoothly since they no longer collect any taxes and tolls. If they could have waited just one day then probably they wouldn't have been milked for their money, although they weren't the ones who actually paid, so why was he concerned about it anyway?

He made a right turn and continued his search on the other side of the riverbank. He decided to search the general area where Ichigo could have gone before the panic. That mostly included the blocks near the inn and the bridge and the river bank. He had no luck at the inn, and so far no trace of him on the river bank as well. He was about to give up and widen his search to other districts when he heard someone talking.

-I won't ask a third time! - It was a woman's voice, but the one who answered her was familiar.

-Yeah, yes I was! - It was definitely Ichigo's voice. He followed the conversation to a cellar; Ishida squatted down and as silently as he could look through the moldy glass of the window.

There he saw Ichigo being kicked and held hostage by a dark skinned woman and a blond boy. Judging by their choice of words and clothing they were from the literate parts of society. The woman was asking him about their time in Drestungstad. Could they have been followed all this time? He didn't have time to think it through, the cellar door burst open and a man as tall as Ichigo with short black hair showed up. He told the two down stairs to stop and release him, he wanted to move on. Ishida backed away from the window and stood up, backing further away he searched for a safe point of entry into the building.

The doors were a definite no, the windows were closed or boarded and the other side of the building was too steep to scale the walls. He calmly walked to the street and blended into the crowd, looking for another way in. The front was no good either, too obvious and he didn't know how many of them could be lying in wait just beyond the doorway. If he would try to mount a rescue he could end up dead or captured at best. He then looked up and noticed that the building shared a wall with a rundown warehouse. Upon realization, a plan quickly began to form in his head.

* * *

Ichigo was showed upstairs to the ground level, and then was forced to climb another set of stairs to the first floor of the building. As much as he was allowed to see from the interior it must have been an office or the modest home of a shipping official or dock master. Though all the furniture was either removed or destroyed, anything left intact were covered with dust and filth. On the first floor the windows were boarded to prevent any thievery, but he felt that it was an unnecessary measure, since there was hardly anything left here for the taking. He was made to sit a table and the man who'd been guiding him took a seat directly across from Ichigo. The two from the cellar left and closed the door behind them, actually locking it.

-Look. - He began and looked his new host in the eyes. -I have no idea what you people are talking about and I certainly didn't steal anything from the Church. I barely got out of the city with all the crazies behind me and I would really like to have something to eat!-

-You certainly are demanding for a simpleton. - The man said giving what was meant to be a friendly smile.

-I'm in no mood for insults. I want some answers and I want them now! - Ichigo seethed.

-You really don't know anything?- the stranger said looking surprised, as though finally realizing that Ichigo might actually be telling the truth.

-Oh give me a break! - Ichigo scoffed.

-Fine, fine. I guess I have to take your word for it. A change of topic then…- the man said leaning back in his chair.

-Where is my weapon!?- Ichigo asked staring him in the eye.

-Downstairs, safe. Now, tell me what you're doing in Österlein?-

-Look at me and make a guess!-

-What ties you have with The League?-

-I have no religion. - Ichigo muttered.

-Are you considering on joining the Imperium?-

-I'm a mercenary. I follow whoever pays me the most. I pay no mind to what flag they make me carry so long as they're paying. - He stated looking his interrogator in the eye so that he'd be taken seriously.

-So you stole from a church because someone paid you to.-

-I didn't steal anything. I have no idea, what you are asking about! I would really like to know what all this shit is about! - Ichigo demanded of his captor. Just then the door burst open and the blonde boy came in.

-The roof is on fire! - He shouted and in that same moment a cart rammed the front door. The building shook as the vehicle hit the abandoned house.

The two church men looked outside and saw the wreckage, on the streets the people started to point at the roof and shout for help. A group of city guards and two Drahk'ken soldiers appeared at the other end of the street. Ichigo didn't know what was happening but he knew this was his chance. His wrists were still chained together but luckily his legs weren't, he got up from his chair and kicked the table on the two. He began to run towards the door, from there down the stairs to the ground floor. What he saw there was something completely unexpected.

-Took you long enough. - Ishida said as he pinned the dark skinned woman to the wall. -Your sword. - He threw the sheathed blade at his feet.

-You won't get away with this alive…- Jackie hissed between her teeth but was knocked unconscious by Uryu. Taking the keys off her he walked over to his friend and began to remove the shackles.

\- How did you find me? –

-I heard you cussing when they were splashing you with piss. - Ishida said casually. -Take a bath would you? - He said after finishing. Ichigo massage his wrists for a few seconds then picked his weapon up.

-This way. - Ishida led him towards a room that was recently opened up. One of the walls was broken through, and the two mercenaries escapade through the hole. From there they hit the streets and let the garrison deal with the rest.

* * *

The rest of the day was chaotic due to the fire at the docks, apparently it managed to spread to the rest of the block, but most of the buildings were abandoned and empty. Still the citizens grew more restless which forced Von Hauserecht to quell the boiling revolt with force. Ichigo and the rest of his company was lucky that he looked past the part, that it was Ishida who started the fire, but when he mentioned his captors the lord looked a bit grateful as well.

-Lord von Hauserecht. - Rangiku greeted her host who was inspecting the riverbank from the window.

-I must say your vagabonds turned out to be surprisingly useful. - He began watching over the smoke rising from the block of burned warehouses. -My men have already begun to spread the word about the Church spies and with a little push I can finally dissolve the fanatic cult in this city.-

-Lord, I still need you to hear me out on this matter! - The sorceress protested from being ignored again. -You have to prepare your troops… -

-I have already done that. - The nobleman coldly stated walking away from the scenery. -Once Maxwell and his fanatic army of crusaders cross the borders, I and the rest of The League will march against him and his allies. - he said with a smug look.

-That crazed cleric is no concern of yours, my Lord! - The woman angrily declared. -The devastation he can bring is insignificant compared what the followers of the Ruinous Powers could do! While The Church can only burn down the cities "they" will not only burn down your settlements but would also despoil your land! Winning a war against ignorant priests will get you nowhere, while letting your lands being ravaged by Chaos will kill you and your people! - She fumed.

-Lady Matsumoto! - Von Hauserecht snapped at her. -If anything of what you say is true, then where pray tell is the Imperium? Hmm?! I know they might not be interested in fighting the Church but they should at least protect our backs against this Chaos onslaught. - He spat out deprecatingly.

-You can't expect a handful of Drahk'ken to fight an entire warband or a horde! - Rangiku tried to reason with the man. -Our forces would be stretched thin! While you would fight in the west, no matter how hard and valiantly we try, we wouldn't be able to hold the east and the south all alone!-

-Then what good is your Imperium? You boast about its prosperity and superior might over countless worlds and realms, but you say it can't protect one vassal state?-

-You misunderstand the source of that prosperity and might, Lord! The Imperium is the greatest thing that can happen to any mortal realm and world! However one can do less when there are so many seeking our guidance. Our military is limited in terms of manpower, the Imperium lent its soldiers when Waldstein crumbled, and will never allow anymore infighting, but you can't expect us to keep the peace all alone.-

-That is why I can't comply to your request, my lady. My peers expect me to fight alongside them against Maxwell and his horde of Church fanatics and zealous paladins. Until we force them to disband or annihilate them I am bound by my oath to The League.- Lord Von Hauserecht declared and their conversation was cut short when one of the captains of the guard came in, quickly saluting to his new master and the sorceress.

-Lord! - He greeted.

-Have you found the conspirators? - Von Hauserecht commanded.

-No… after the fire we swept through the remains and the rest of the district, but no signs of any of them. But there is news… freshly delivered from Waldstein. - He handed a small envelope with the tri star sigil of The League.

Lord Von Hauserecht took the letter and broke the sigil on the back. After inspecting it for a few moments he looked up and politely asked Matsumoto to leave his study. Rangiku didn't want to comply, but she thought it would be best to not waste any more time trying to convince him. If the city of Österlein and the neighboring region didn't happen in Imperial territory she and her companions would have moved on a long time ago. Walking down the aisles she at least felt relieved that the Drahk'ken commander was convinced, at least there was one reasonable being in a hundred mile radius who understood the incoming threat, although the Imperial soldier couldn't do much in his position but to notify the garrisons.

* * *

To say the least Ichigo was both mad and relieved. He was mad for being held captive for a few hours ago and was splashed with diluted urine which made him throw up, almost on himself. Before he was allowed into the City Hall complex he was much obliged to take a long bath, which in his case was relieving for once, since something good was starting to happen to him and his company. By chance they were not held accountable for the fire nor the mugging, what more they were honored with some "cash" for rooting out Church agents in the city.

Apparently this lord was a head on Reformist; the man despised the Church and everything it stood for. On their way to City Hall, Ishida updated him about the situation in the city and about last night. First of all every Church loyalist was fleeing the city like crazy, of course in a more discrete manner. If not Lord Von Hauserecht and his men would have made sure to build a large pyre of bodies at the local church building. The man already torched the priests and the other chaplains around the city and its area; it was time for the common folk to change their faith or burn. Ichigo never liked to give too much thought on recent events; although he and his men took a job from Rosenstad, whose first priority was to hang all the Church loyalists back in Drestungstad. A war on faith was something he only heard and learnt from books, as a child he was made to read about all nine crusades and memorized each templar's creed who took part in those crusades. That was one reason he dropped out of education.

And for last evening, well that was also something he found really hard to believe. So far it made the most sense. Uryu was told that the screeching came all the way from Rhodam; both sorceresses told him that the sounds were the dying howls of a demon. How it was possible and most importantly if said creature really existed was a mystery. Demons don't exist; they are bogus, mere products of imagination to keep the illiterate folk in The Church. Ishida also said that, but the answer was that those creatures the clerics tell people about are indeed just figments of nightmarish imagination, while on the other hand these demons were and are real. The magi also said that they are in fact lucky that it died; it meant that the creature that was meant to be summoned couldn't be sustained by this realm so it was sent back the hard way.

He thought further on this as he made his way towards his assigned room. There were plenty of them left empty so he was free to take any one for himself. On his way he saw that Orihime was standing in front of his door waiting for him or someone else. He walked up next to the young woman and gently grabbed her shoulder.

-Is there something you would like? - He asked with a stoic expression. The woman was caught off guard and a jumped a little, she turned towards him with wide eyes but her shock soon faded when she saw it was him.

-Forgive me. - She began with a softer expression. -I thought you were inside, I knocked twice.-

-I left not long ago to eat. - He said then walked past her to open the door. Upon entering he noticed that the sorceress didn't following him inside. -Did you want something? - At the bluntly asked question Orihime raised a brow and stepped in holding her head high, she was acting bratty again.

-I heard about your adventure at the docks. - She started walking further inside. - I came to see if you would like treatment.-

-There is nothing they did to me that hurt my body, just my pride. - He sat down on a nearby cushioned chair. -But there is something I would like to know. - He pointed the question at her.

-And that is? - She asked the grim looking mercenary.

-They were asking about something. About a relic from Drestungstad.-

-What makes you think I know anything about such things?-

-Just a hunch. - He said. -I find it rather convenient that two female magi appear in a city that was besieged not long ago. Then it was torched by degenerate cultists and monsters.-

-You still don't believe in Chaos? - It was her turn to be blunt.

-I only believe that you two are hiding something from us and for both of our sakes, it would be terribly nice for you to share it with me at least.-

-Herr…-

-I told you Ichigo or Kurosaki is just fine.-

-Then Kurosaki. - She addressed him. -It is not my right or duty to tell you what to believe in, since there are a lot of people on all sides who are doing that in my stead as well.- She stopped for a while to gather her thoughts. -But there is one thing I feel obliged to share with you, for both your good and ours. - She stated calmly.

-What would that be? - He said leaning slightly toward her.

-That ignorance will not get you anywhere but to your grave. - She coldly answered him giving him a serious look. -It pains my heart to say this… but sometimes I feel my master is right about you. - She timidly admitted to him.

-Thought you always agreed with the wench. - Ichigo spat.

-Do not call her that! - Orihime snapped at him for the second time in their acquaintance. -And don't take me for a mindless drone as well! - She huffed.

-You of all people should know the world around you, Kurosaki. I may not know you well, but as much I have seen of you, I can safely assume that you are not a man who takes sides easily, other than his own.-

-What are you trying to get at? - He grumbled.

-That for a good cause you feel no right to fight for, but for the right price there is no end to actions or even crimes you would commit to achieve it. Or I supposed in the case of a _normal_ man that would be the correct answer. - Orihime looked down; closing her eyes and then took a deep breath. -But you… I feel you have no reason to do what you are doing right now.-

-I'm a mercenary… -

-You tell that to yourself to justify your life. But in reality, you haven't got the slightest clue what to do with yourself, rather than selling your skills for nobles or warlords and kill for chump change.-

-Look, your riddles and puzzles are the least of my concerns, lady. - Ichigo said it with a scowl. -You may think the world is messed up and in some degree you are right. But as for me, I honestly don't feel the need to think about complicated things like faith, Chaos and such. So if you don't have anything useful to share then…- he trailed off looking away from her.

-Herr Ishida told me about the scene in Drestungstad. He spoke about you spacing out at the sign of the Chaos Star and began speaking in tongues. - Ichigo was caught off guard with the statement. He didn't know what Orihime was getting at but he could clearly see she was dead serious about the matter.

-And? What does that mean? - He asked and for some reason a small part of him was… scared.

-I presume last night you were also under the effects of the demon's screeching. Now… - She started and looked at him with serious eyes. – What you will tell me next will be the deciding factor on whether you will live…- She raised her right index finger and a small orb of condensed arcane energy appeared at the tip. -…or die.-

* * *

A long awaited update has arrived. Wow... I admit that this series is not going as quick as I planned to be, but looking on the bright side, it gives me the time to rethink a lot of things about the worldbuilding and such.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and to give a little heads up, from this part the story might get a little tangled. Mostly by references and such, I already told you in the previous "exposition" chapter that I intend to build a massive universe, where I can place my other fanfictions and connect them to some degree and extent. You don't necesserily need to know them to enjoy the story, but if you are curious then fell free to ask or it you feel like contributing then comment, review and such! I want to share my world with as many of you as possible!

Also, some characters might get a bit out of character from the original series, but only minor changes will be made to suit the atmosphere and the immersion of the story.

Give a huge thank you to LoVe23 who helped this project come to live, I hope you enjoyed it.

Feel free to review, even favorite if you like!

Until next time! :)


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Questions and answers

For a moment he thought this was all a dream, Orihime was looking at him with her darting storm grey eyes and in her right hand she held the manifested arcane energy, ready to release it at any given moment. He felt shocked, for the first after a long time, he felt the unpleasant taste of a nasty surprise, the young woman was not just talking, she meant it. Her stare confirmed her words; she was ready to kill him if necessary.

Ichigo's throat went dry for a cool moment, there were many questions racing in his mind and couldn't judge whether he should talk or stay silent. He wanted to crack down at the young sorceress, but at the same time he felt guilty for reasons unknown to him. If Ishida told her about what happened in Drestungstad… heck he didn't know what it meant either so, maybe it is for the good that she found out, right?

\- I don't know. - Ichigo finally managed to speak up after a while. He looked firmly into her eyes and repeated it once again. - I don't know. - Orihime stood still for a while, then with a swift motion of her hands, she closed and locked the door with her power, though she didn't dismiss the globe, instead she let it go and was now orbiting around in the room.

\- I have been watching you, Kurosaki. - She said with a softer tone this time. - When I met you and your men, I knew you were not all bad. Greedy, stubborn and reckless maybe, but not evil. - She listed the things as she walked towards the bed then sat down.

-You in particular were the most complicated personality among them. - She continued on as she looked down at the floor. -I admit, I had hopes for you, Kurosaki. But I was a bit deluded when you held me back at Aslem.-

-So I should have let you torch a priest and a group of city guards? Over two vagabonds? - He asked not doubting his action the slightest for that time.

-You know what they will do to them. - She said looking back at him now. He gave her a curt nod.

-I know. Those two are most likely dead … I hope…- He trailed of not finishing his morbid thought.

-What happened was not justice! - Orihime cut in. - I pray to Yra for mercy, and often argue with my master about her opinion on my people. Kurosaki, - Her expression turned into a slight frown and taking a small breath she continued on. - Do you know why my master call you savage all the time? -

Ichigo wanted to say something rude, but decided to keep it to himself for the moment. He had ideas why the elder sorceress was always either hostile or indifferent towards them, but he decided to brush most of her words off. Ishida was the one with the philosophic attitude to question everything he heard and saw. He on the other hand usually went with the flow, unless it went against his beliefs. He never actually considered the reasons why she labeled them to be deranged.

-I see. - Inoue said after she didn't receive a response. -It is because you know nothing about honor. - She almost whispered.

-In my experience, honor only gets you to an early grave. - Ichigo continued before she could respond. -I don't know the world where you came from, or the people or whoever you grew up with. But here, honor is drowned in gunfire, chivalry is measured in coins, and all sorts of honesty is slowly flowing down the drain towards the shit filled sewers along with the blood of those people who try to get by the way you want them to live, Inoue.-

-So… what do you want? To just do nothing? - She pleaded. Ichigo shook his head in response.

-It's not my job to tell you what to do or think, but I can't allow you to do something so stupid while I'm under your contract. - He stated sternly.

-Is that so? - She let out a sarcastic chuckle. -I'm just another cash cow am I? - She stood up and spread her arms.

-Look… if you expect me to be sorry for not letting you kill those people, then alright. Next time you can maul anyone anytime where ever you want! But don't expect me to accept all of your nonsense! And for the cash cow thing, well what did you expect? We signed up to be your escort not your friends. - He spat out.

Orihime remained silent after Ichigo finished scolding her, she felt upset and angry at the young captain. With a sigh she calmed her temper and turned away from the young man, holding her head up she asked. - Very well then. But… you still haven't answered my question; I want to know about that one night. You in particular acted strange in Drestungstad as your comrade explained it to me. Tell me, it might be important. - She asked.

-What if I don't want to tell you anything? - Ichigo asked smugly as he folded his arms across his chest.

-Then I am afraid I must end your life. - Orihime answered him coldly. There she was, acting like a whole different woman in front of him. She officially became a mystery to him; she changed from timid, to joyous, and now angered in just moments without any sign. – If I can be honest with you, Kurosaki. - The young sorceress looked at him with sad eyes. - Back in that forest after we left the city… given the situation I couldn't have hurt you even if I wanted to. - She paused for a moment then continued on. - I want to believe there is more than just money that gives meaning to your life. I can feel you are not a bad person; in fact I feel that you and I are almost the same, Captain. - She whispered.

-What do you know about people? - Ichigo asked walking closer to her. - Will you just stop pretending like you actually care? So far, neither of you have shown any evidence that makes your point valid. Inoue, if you are really a woman of our "kind", then how can you believe that brainwashing hypocrisy which your senior calls virtue? What makes you believe you offer a better alternative to everyone, while you clearly did nothing for them? - Ichigo said as he looked into her eyes and grabbed her shoulders. - Can't you see that wench is slowly driving you insane? - He pointed out frantically raising his voice. -Being kind and honorable at first, and the next day you want to incinerate people because you think what they are doing is not right according to your standards. Now you come to me saying you have to kill me, if I don't talk about some hallucination! Can you even hear yourself at all?!- Without warning the orb that was hovering over them crashed into Ichigo's face.

* * *

He didn't feel any pain; he only saw a blinding light before his body suddenly went numb. Strangely he didn't seem to lose consciousness and for some reason he managed to get up in the middle of a wheat field. He looked around and once again he felt completely lost, scratching his head he just stood there trying to get his bearings. He didn't even know how it happened. Did Orihime actually cast some spell that flung him across the nation or something like that? Honestly he didn't know, magic was beyond his comprehension, he wasn't even sure if what he assumed was even possible.

Without knowing where he was, Ichigo picked a direction and began walking. Before long he spotted a village. It seemed to be more like a commune than any real settlement, but it didn't seem to bother the inhabitants. They were regular country folk, serfs and farmers who probably tended the fields around the commune. He increased the pace of his steps and headed to the nearest house to ask for help or at least directions.

The door opened and a man walked out, he wanted to ask him but he just went on with his business as if he hadn't seen the distressed young soldier. Ichigo called out to the serf, but no answer came, he tried another person but it seemed like they were all ignoring him. He was in the middle of their community waving frantically, how in Oblivion had they not noticed him?

-Forgive me. - A woman's voice said from close by. He turned around but no one was in his sight. -You are still in your room, Kurosaki. Just be calm, I'll be done in a moment.-

-What is this?!- He shouted out at Inoue. - Where am I? -

-The place where my "hypocrisy" began. - Orihime coldly remarked and ignored the mercenary's further inquiry. He was left alone with his thoughts, whatever that sorceress was doing he really hoped he'll live to see the end of it, just for the sake of breaking the woman's nose in.

He was out cold, Orihime had to resort to the more violent method, but she consoled herself with the thought that she was doing this for his sake. As much as Ishida told her about Ichigo's condition, she decided it was worth a look. Of course Rangiku would say otherwise and would leave the young man to his demise; she didn't have the heart to do so.

She had her own reasons as well to just leave his soul to be lost, but she couldn't. His words hurt her, there were so many things he couldn't understand and the current illusion she cast upon him was also not much of a safe bet for him to try so. But for some reason, even if he was so cruel and harsh to her, she felt that this was the right thing to do to help him. She was sure that he wasn't a bad person. In fact his heart felt to be the purest so far in her life and she trusted her instincts more than anything.

The day became night and Ichigo still didn't know where he was or what he had to do to get out of here. The serfs started to gather around the small clearing of the commune, since he was stuck here he decided to stay and watch what event will fold out in front of him.

-The father should be here soon. Have you stalled the boy as you should have? - One of the serfs asked an old man.

-I sent him to the next village; he won't be back until the next dawn. - The elder man answered.

-And the girl?-

-She is in my house. - A woman said stepping out from the circle. -I mixed some poppy in her milk, she'll be asleep.-

-Good.-

-But Michael. - The elder man spoke up again. - Are you sure we had to lure Sora away? He is a reasonable man, he would surely understand if we...-

-He is her brother, Ibram! - The man name Michael said. - Even if he would understand, he wouldn't allow it! -

-But this is a child we are about to murder! The Maker would… -

-The Maker's mercy only falls on the innocents, that witch is no innocent or human! - Old Ibram wanted to argue, but then a company of armored horsemen appeared from the distance. They were Imperials, wearing the Aquila of Waldstein, along with the Maker's sigil; Ichigo remembered them or at least their kind from his own childhood. Nowadays these were people who were lynched right after the clerics, rather than being looked up to. Was he in the past, he just realized that these were strong Waldian paladins. Their armor was made of the purest of steel shining in the dusk, their helmets were enclosed and the faceplates resembled the smooth faces of cherubim, which gave them a creepy appearance in the eyes of a common man.

-Impossible. - He muttered to himself.

He watched as the company trotted forward to the clearing, up to the serfs. One of them stopped and jumped down from his saddle. Walking up to the leader of the commune he looked around and spoke up.

-We were summoned. Where is the taint, so by Maker's mercy we may purge it. - The man called out with a distant, yet superior tone.

-In that house, lord sentinel. - Michael pointed toward the woman's house.

The cleric along with his companions began to march towards the hut, they entered the building and Ichigo was obliged to follow them for some reason. He didn't know why, either by the morbid curiosity to know the end of the situation or to seek a way out of this weird spell.

-Empty. - One of them said. -No one is here!-

-Impossible! - Michael snapped and looked at the woman angrily. -Breda?!-

-I couldn't… she is just a child. - The woman said looking away from the man in disgust.

-And I didn't lure Sora away. - The old man, Ibram stepped next to the woman eyeing his younger counterpart. -Maker damn it, I won't let you kill a child!- As soon as he spoke those words a sword split open his head and the old man's body fell into the dust like a string-less marionette. The sentinel was standing over the corpse and wiped the blood off his weapon.

-Search the forest, and the fields. No heretic or witch escapes today. - His voice was monotonous and cold as he gave the orders to his companions. The paladins dispersed in all possible directions while he remained in the commune.

* * *

There she was again, in the flaming streets of Drestungstad. She saw Ishida beside her and a whole crowd of fleeing men and women in front. Behind them came the abominal zealots of the Plague Lord. Her attention quickly fell onto the ragged and bile drenched tabards, where the eight pointed Chaos star was painted on with blood. Then she felt it, the symbol itself was upsetting, but it was also enchanted by someone or something.

The points expanded, stretched out like dark pointy tentacles, towards her mind. She felt the presence of something far more evil then the wicked servants. The words felt like thorns in her mind, or more like some hellish creature was hammering hot nails into her skull. There was definitely something that was trying to get into her consciousness, or to be exact into Kurosaki's back then. Against all her better judgment, she decided to go deeper.

* * *

Two people were running through the thick forest, Ichigo didn't realize it but the whole scene changed from the small settlement to this place. One of them was a man, maybe around his age or older, short brown hair and eyes; his physique was of a scholar's rather than a serfs or farmers. On his back he carried a child, maybe 8 or 9 years old with shoulder length auburn orange locks and the stormy grey eyes that inspected the world around her innocently.

-Inoue? - Ichigo asked himself as he saw the little girl.

-Brother, we are beyond the border. - The girl pointed out, but her brother didn't slow down a bit.

-I… I know, Hime. - He huffed and ran on not wanting to stop.

-Breda told me not to go into the woods at dusk… she said there are monsters in the forest.-

-Don't worry. You are not alone in the woods are you? - The brother said calming the little child. -I'm here, remember? -

-Still… - The child began but didn't want to continue for some reason.

After minutes of running, the man was finally out of breath, the siblings stopped and he put his sister down in order to catch his breath. He looked around to take in their surroundings and make sure no one was following. It was getting noticeably darker, which would work both for them as well as against them. With the night setting in, it is going to be harder to follow them, but it will also be more difficult for the him to see their way out of the forest.

-Don't wander too far, Hime. - The young man said after his sister. -We have to move on soon.-

-Can't we just go back? - The girl asked looking a bit scared. -I don't like it here. - She timidly added.

-Hime, listen. - He walked closer to her and knelt down to her level. -I know you are afraid and want to go back to the others but…- He stopped, he couldn't expect an 8 year old to understand the danger that is out there to get the both of them if they turn back now.

-But what? - She asked, but something snapped behind them and the brother jolted up from his kneeling position.

-Run, Hime. - He said to her sister.

-Sora? - The girl was now shaking in fear, not understanding what was going on around her.

-I'll be right behind you. - He said. –Now go! Run as fast as you can, don't stop, don't look back and…-

-But I don't want to! - The girl snapped and with teary eyes hugged her sibling. -Sora, if I leave you I'll never see you again!-

-I promise you will…-

-No! - She hugged him tighter. -You don't understand, I saw it! I saw it, I ran and you didn't come after me!-

-Hime! - Sora grabbed her by her shoulders. -You know I love you… and there is nothing I wouldn't do to know you are safe. Do you understand me? - He asked her and she nodded. -Good, then please. Run, run away as far and as fast as you can and don't worry, I'll come right after you I swear. – He said looking into her eyes. She didn't want to go, she had a feeling this would be the last time for them, yet she hoped she would be wrong. Hesitating for a long time, until she complied, leaving him behind, she ran far away from him, eyes closed to prevent her from crying she prayed the Maker for mercy.

* * *

The shrieking hurt her ears in more ways a mortal being could imagine, she felt it gnawing at her heart, tearing into her soul and consuming her sanity. She wandered the river bank of Österlein, the fog descended on the dark waters and everything around her. As the inhuman screams went on the fog began to mold into the water, painting it grey but soon the water began to dry up, the buildings crumbled down and she found herself on an abandoned road, or its remains.

For as far as she could see, there was devastation, mutilation and death. The screaming stopped; instead drums took its place. Heavy beating of massive war drums, accompanied by unorthodox mantras and chanting from millions or at least thousands, in the desolated landscape, a line came into her sight. Soon the distance became longer, making her the spectator of something she only heard or read about in books and tales.

A seemingly endless horde marched through the desolate wasteland; all of them were chanting the same line in Dark Tongue she couldn't understand. Countless warriors and soldiers, none of them resembled human beings anymore. Some wore masks, but just their eyes, you could see they were either red or black which was a sign of wickedness. Their armor was tainted with dried blood, chaos stars drawn or welded onto the pieces, their owners bashed their chests right where the symbols were and chanted something with every strike.

Behind them creatures, not from this world marched along, setting their eyes on the horizon, opening their mouths or beaks or whatever they had to scream or roar, for they were hungry and craved blood.

Orihime couldn't even see the end of it, the farther she looked, the thicker the forest of banners seemed to be. If she really focused, she could see that these banners were made from flayed human skin and skulls. All the sigils and markings made her cringe, she wanted to leave. Leave and never look back at this again. Yet she forced herself, she must stay, she must endure, she must dig deeper in order to save him from this fate.

The child desperately ran through the thick woods. The night had already set in and everything became darker. For a child at her age she felt the darkest parts of the woods were the direct gates to Oblivion and its demons. She couldn't see anything; the forest had also become silent, too silent to be good.

The girl tripped on something and rolled a few feet before she stopped at a tree trunk. She sniffed trying to hold back her tears. As she slowly got up, she heard movement coming from behind her. She turned her head to see if she could find what made the sound. Shaking from fear, her wide eyes filled with tears she called out for his brother. A bad move on her part Ichigo thought.

-Sora? - She called out into the darkness. No answer came to her call, but something was clearly moving in the woods near her. Backing away from the sound, she had the feeling that whatever that was, it was not her brother.

The branches broke apart and a metallic face of a smooth skinned man appeared from the leaves. Orihime screamed as the creepy figure jumped at her and she began to run. In the night, the figure looked more frightening and abominable than he was in the light. The armored paladin was chasing after her with his sword drawn. The plates clanked together as he ran after the girl and the branches snapped under his weight.

She didn't look back; she kept on running with full speed. She could still hear him, his heavy breathing and the clanking. It was like a demon chasing her, she prayed, she didn't know to whom anymore, but she prayed like her life depended on it, hoping that the Maker or something would have mercy on her soul. Not seeing in the darkness she tripped again, falling to the ground she tried to roll out of the fall. The figure swung his weapon, but the long blade missed her head by an inch and ended up in the trunk of a tree.

Ichigo wanted to draw his sword, which he did. He charged at the paladin, wanting to cut him down. He lunged forward but the blade just went through the body, like he was stabbing a reflection in still water. His eyes widened in shock, but he still continued in his attack, but all attempts were futile. He gritted his teeth at and cursed his efforts to try to help the young girl.

The paladin managed to free his weapon and looked around. The child was nowhere to be found. Grunting angrily he walked forward, looking around searching for the girl who was running from him. Suddenly a tree branch swung into his face, smacking his helmet he was fazed by the echo and then he felt something hit him on his right side, tipping him over. Falling over his own weight the paladin was almost incarcerated in his armor, the girl watched him for a second then turned around to run, but something caught her ankle.

With a firm grip the knight pulled the girl back at him then, as he managed to get up, he grabbed her by the hair. Orihime was squirming under him, desperately trying to get out, but then she was thrown back at a tree. She hit her head and felt something warm dripping down her neck, she wanted to cry, but instead she began to shake and couldn't get up. A futile effort on her part, when the paladin had gotten a hold of her ankle he managed to twist it in the process.

The cleric was now gripping his weapon in both hands and with just a few steps he now loomed over the child. Orihime watched him raising his blade, in her head she cried out for her brother, her friends and all the people she loved. The words became incomprehensible as she wanted to give voice to her distress, and instead she let out a terrified scream.

As if something answered her call the branches exploded and through them came a big and tall figure. In the darkness she couldn't clearly see who or what it was, but it slammed into the paladin like a bull. The creature let out a beastly roar and charged at the cleric, grabbing him by his head he immediately smashed it into the nearest tree trunk, causing the tree to crack and spew splinters as the helmet made impact with the wood.

The paladin wanted to attack, but the newcomer continued to smash him against the tree, two times more making him drop his weapon. Then the force of the grip increased on his helmet, denting the steel and to his shock the walls of his armor came closer to his face. He only managed to let out a scream before the creature crushed the helmet along with his skull. The body soon went limp and the creature let it fall to the ground, the helmet rolled off dripping with blood, holding the chunks of the paladin's skull and brain inside of the deformed armor piece.

The girl watched the whole scene with wide eyes; she didn't know whether she should take this a sign of help or becoming the prey of a much greater threat. The tall creature turned around, and then she saw it clearly as the moonlight glanced on it.

His body was covered in steel grey scales, with white scales on his jaws through the chest, and ending around the groin area. His ears were pointy and followed the line of his long, thick mane like hair. His eyes looked primal, reptile like for a few more moments before they once again turned human-like, blue in color. His body was robust, muscular beyond human comprehension; his arms were like the branches of the strongest trees, ending in humanoid hands which had semi long claws, capable of killing anything if necessary. As the creature approached her, she noticed a tail swaying behind him, covered with the similar colored steel grey scales. Like the paladin the creature also wore armor, the plates covered most of his broad chest and his legs, down to the base of his tail and down to his ankles as well. The helmet was closed but it left his jaws uncovered, it was forged to fit the creature's muzzle/snout.

He looked very intimidating, but at the same time he looked docile towards her. Her heart was still racing and her mind still told her to get up and run. She tried the latter, but failed as her ankle was hurting too much. At her attempt the creature offered a hand looking at her concerned as he looked down to her ankle.

She didn't want to take his scaly big hand, she was still afraid and against all signs she didn't trust the gigantic creature in front of her. More branches snapped and several clanking noises were heard from close by. Soon three more paladins stepped out from the woods, seeing the scaly creature and the body of their mutilated comrade they charged at him. In response the creature let out another roar and braced himself for the incoming attacks.

Not too far away Ichigo witnessed the battle between the elites of the former Empire of Waldstein and the Drahk'ken who came to young Orihime's rescue. To say the least, the latter managed to dominate all three knights, leaving torn apart armored bodies behind.

The carnage that Orihime had to witness was too much for her young mind, her consciousness gave up soon after the fighting was done. Losing her sense of reality, she fainted giving herself to the soothing darkness.

* * *

She left the unsettling scene of the approaching horde of monsters, abominations and demons and she found herself in darkness. She felt familiarity, harmony and a glimpse of peace after the gruesome memories. This was it, she won't be able to dig deeper, the entity might be here trying to break this apart.

-You cannot win! - She heard a voice calling her and she looked around. Her eyes widened as something approached her then hit her.

Orihime let out a terrified scream that echoed through the room she and Ichigo were in. Just then the door was kicked down and a handful of Drahk'ken warriors charged in, with Rangiku leading them. She looked around and found her student lying on the floor, holding her head and screaming as if something was gnawing at her head.

-Fool! - Rangiku screamed and rushed to her side. Orihime's eyes were full of terror and she was crying uncontrollably. Failing to calm her down Rangiku had to cast a spell on her, which made her fall into a coma. She then shot an angry look at the young mercenary; stomping towards him she slapped him across the face, snapping the young man back into reality.

Ichigo was confused, as he woke up he saw the commotion around him, Orihime was lying unconscious in a Drahk'ken's arms, and Rangiku wanted to kill him with her stare. He thought she would eventually kill him, for an unknown reason.

-OUT! OUT! You and your rag-tag group! OUT! - She screamed angrily at him and before he could react a Drahk'ken grabbed him by his neck and forced him out of the bed. The draconic soldiers threw him out of the room and stood in the doorway so no one could enter the room anymore.

Ichigo sitting on the floor didn't know what was going for a good five minutes, he was still under the effects of the memories Orihime shared with him. Still shaken he stood up, trying to look past the draconic warrior but he growled at him in a hostile manner. Since no one wanted him here, he left unknown to what happened around him, but for some reason he felt he got into big trouble.

The Soul Reapers gathered down in the great hall for the evening, Ichigo remained silent the whole time of the dinner and both Orihime and Rangiku were absent. Lord Von Hauserecht was also nowhere to be found, so only they and a few other people had dinner. They were soon finished with the meal when Rangiku marched in with Drahk'ken soldiers at her side. She stopped at their table and glared vengefully at the mercenary captain.

-You!- She pointed a finger at him. –I've tolerated your ignorance for far too long!- She declared and everyone was now looking at the scene she caused.

-Excuse us, Lady but…- Ishida wanted to speak for them, but Rangiku waved him down not wanting to hear any excuses. She either wanted answers or blood.

-You failed to mention the reason of your absence the last night, and on top of that the fact you have been experiencing visions! I've had enough of your attitude and defiance! You tell me everything or I'll have your head on a pole!–

-I don't know what you want from me!- Ichigo stood up and yelled back at the sorceress. -I told what I had to; I didn't agree to share everything, only to escort you to Waldstein!-

-This is no excuse of being tainted! And endangering my novice's life!-

-What are you talking about?!- Ichigo asked but Rangiku face palmed and groaned in annoyance.

-Arrest them!- She finally said and the Drahk'ken soldier circled the mercenaries. It was pointless for them to resist. The draconic warriors were far too strong and equipped for them to engage them a fight. Not to mention that even if they win, they wouldn't be able to get far from here since the lord's soldiers had also joined the draconic warriors.

Soon all of them were seized and chained, Yumichika was separated from them and they were lead down to the dungeon. Slamming the doors on them all of the Soul Reapers were put in separate cells. After the guards left, darkness and silence was dominant for a while until someone spoke up.

-Okay…- Renji said from somewhere in the darkness. Who did what, now?-

-I think it was Ichigo. - Ikkaku joined in. -What the fuck?!-

-Let's just calm down for a moment! - Ishida tried to over shout Ikkaku. -Ichigo what happened?-

-He fucked up! - Ikkaku yelled from his cell. -What in Oblivion did you do?! Can't you just not fuck up a job or get the client angry before we get paid?!-

\- Shut up Madarame! - Ishida shouted over.

\- No! No, just no fucking way! - Ikkaku yelled from his cell. -2000, 2000 or more pure gold was robbed from me, for some reason, since our "captain" can't do anything right!-

-I said shut up! - Ishida kicked his door and soon their argument filled the dark catacombs.

-Both of you stop! - Ichigo shouted from his cell. -Look, whatever happened, happened. I don't know why, but I am partially to be blamed. - Ichigo began to explain the situation. He told them about the conversation, he and Orihime had, and the weird spell she cast on him and so on.

-After that I woke up in the room and she was on the floor screaming in terror.- He sighed. -By the way… what exactly did you tell her, Ishida? - He was now accusing his second hand.

-I just wondered about your little situation, back in the city. After talking to Matsumoto I…-

-You can't seriously believe her crap! Whatever she told you is bogus! -

-No it is not! - Ishida retorted. - For once use your head, Kurosaki! How in Oblivion can you explain the recent events and their nature? It is a lot to take in, but not without an open mind at hand. Can't you see it all make sense? Rhodam, Karpathia, Drestungstad and now… this!-

-A bunch of lunatics attack at night, not much of a change. And for those two, you know as well as I that we shouldn't care about politics, some stuck up lord or monarch will eventually…-

-NO! - Ishida yelled, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. -You see? Why are you trying so hard to stick your head into the sand and not even pretend to care about the world around you? This isn't about politics, this isn't about faith or such nonsense this is all about something much more important, but to put it into a simple analogy. If you don't get your head out of your ass, there will be no world out there to pay us shit!-

The whole dungeon was silent for a long time, it was still very dark and no one could see each other, but by Ishida's tone, he was clearly upset. For hours they remained silent, Renji and Kenpachi were sitting silently in their own cells waiting for something to happen. Ikkaku was still cursing his captain, along with everyone and everything around him for the situation he was left in. Ishida was debating his words, he was too angry at the moment to talk to anyone, so he just went back to philosophizing silently in his head.

Ichigo on the other hand was both angry and confused; arguments like these were kind of regular among them. But they usually ended with a broken nose or a few bruises. However this time he felt that blowing off some steam wouldn't cut it. He certainly didn't want to believe Rangiku, and Ishida was obviously on her side, he was the last person he thought would fall for her fabulous stories, or maybe he was right at some point and he was trying too hard to turn away from the world around him.

He remembered what Orihime showed him, a cruel but true fact about the lives people lived up until now. Running away from home and becoming a sword for hire made him see many similar situations, but… who was he to change those? He didn't believe in fate, he despised the preaching about the power of faith, and hated those who swindled their own luck to get around the world; knowing whatever was coming for them didn't exist.

On his part, he just went with the flow, always. He was more of a realist; he didn't have faith, or hope, or fortune, so why should he bother with those who believe there are such things. He and his men were living day by day, one battle to the next and war. It was a very simple life, there is an enemy, they kill them and then they get the money. He didn't care who or what it was, rival lords, Church fanatics, revolting peasants or anthros for that matter. They were just soldiers, people he was told to fight and he fought them.

It wasn't quite the adventure someone would write an epic about, but it was a life he somewhat enjoyed. Although lately, when he thinks about it, maybe he didn't enjoy it as much as he used to? For the first time in his life he began to wonder what it would have been like if he chose a different path. If he had stayed at home, with his family, would he have become something else? Would he have been able to avoid this mess, had he stayed and carried on like normal people did? What about his family, were they still alive, are they well? Is this world really changing for good, or this was it just another storm people needed to get through?

Nothing made sense to him now, or it did, but for some reason he seemed to find himself thinking more and more of whether he could really lead a simpler life. He admitted he never actually considered any of the sorceresses' words… just let them fly by his ears, believing it was all just made up ghost stories to scare them into submission. He never considered the scenario that all of these could be true or were actually true. He needed answers, if he wanted to accept even the slightest fact of a changing world; he needed to know what his alternatives were, if there were any.

* * *

He raised his sword and jammed it in between the plate and the helmet; his opponents gurgled for a few seconds then went limp. He freed his weapon in disgust, swiping the bile infested blood off the edge of the blade.

-Disgusting. - He said under his ivory white helmet. -What are these things doing, so far west?-

-Who cares? They were no challenge. - His comrade said as he repeated the same thing to another downed chaos warrior. -What bothers me is this stench! -He kicked into the dead body. - Of all the Dark Gods…the smelliest had to cross our path!-

-Agreed. - He said as they walked around the clearing where they had left their dead enemies. -What is she doing? - He asked his comrade as he pointed to another ivory armored warrior gazing at the horizon.

-Leave her alone. - His comrade patted him on the shoulder. - She is just thinking about the world, that's all. - He walked by and went on to inspect whether there were more fanatics who survived the clash.

It was very unusual for them to spot enemy patrols this far west from the Karpathian border. These small raiding forces were more like a nuisance than a problem, but where there were raiders, there was bound to be at least one warband nearby. All 50 of them were ordered to guard this area from anything and anyone who challenged Imperial might. Throughout the years nothing came up to them to test their luck, until now.

-Captain. - He walked up to the woman clad in the same ebony & white armor.

-Are they all gone? - She asked under her helmet not looking back at her subordinate.

-None were left alive. Complete annihilation. - He bashed at his chest.

-Casualties? -

-A few slightly wounded, none killed. Yet they are disappointed. They were hoping for more.-

-They will get more. - The woman said turning around. - Burn the corpses; let the smoke deliver the defeat of these abominations to their masters. - She ordered as they walked down the hillside. - Then we make haste to Waldstein, there you can have your fight Lieutenant. -

* * *

Marganth was closely inspecting the patch of paper that was delivered to him this morning. It was way past dinner by now, but he had to read the message as many times as he could to make sure it was true. He felt disappointment and a slight rage for the content of the letter.

-My King. - Someone said standing in the door of his chambers. Looking up he noticed a steel colored, young Drahk'ken.

-Tannin. - He invited him in. - What news do you bring? - He silently muttered as he pushed the parchments away from him on the table.

-The humans you tasked to gather arms are… rather unsuccessful in doing their job. - He said trying to consider his words.

-My nephew should not force himself to sound sophisticated for his uncle. - The elder Drahk'ken commented lightly then motioned to a chair. - Speak your mind freely. -

-Then in that case, the bastards are pissing on our call to arms. - Tannin said as he sat down. -The human lords are coming up with excuse after excuse as to why they can't spare their men to us. Kuchiki had to leave the city to personally force at least some of them to lend aid. Kisuke and the rest however are luckier. They gathered a fair amount of scum and vagabonds who are able to fight, but it seems that the higher the quantity, the lower the quality if you get my meaning. Sajin is the only one who seems to have gotten decent results so far. Both the Tsar and the Empress have promised aid, Zavarov however spoke of a second offensive aimed at the north. So he can't send full forces, since he will have to defend his borders.-

-What about us? - The dragon king inquired.

-We are ready to fight and die! - Tannin boasted with pride. -All warriors from Rivenland to Tottenstein answered the call and have already begun their march south. They are at your disposal, Uncle. Just give them the word and they will fight for the Imperium! -

-Admirable. - Marganth said with an indifferent voice. -You want to ask something. You might as well ask it while you have the chance. - The elder cracked a small smile at his young.

-Is that… from whom I think it is? - Tannin looked at the lockbox of letters. Marganth chuckled then stood up to open it. As he walked around with the aforementioned letter in hand he spoke.

-Your grandfather is proud to see that both of his sons are doing their best for his brood. He praises the skill I manage to tame a whole realm of "savages" and he sends his best wishes and regards to us.-

-What about reinforcements? Can't he spare warriors, or request legionaries?-

-He wrote that my brother's campaign is at its final stage. He is close to establishing a strong foothold for the Imperium on his side, so my father sent the remaining of our family's army to his aid. - Marganth grimly explained to his nephew. - And our request was once again denied by Her Imperial Majesty, the Emperor is currently defending one of his clients, so he took most of the available reserves with him. She has already issued the raising of ten more legions across the Imperium, so we can't rely on the legions either. My friend, Warmaster Tyr'hoan promised to send a detachment as soon as they become available, which will not be any time soon. -

-Then we should force the humans to give us their troops! - Tannin demanded from his uncle. -The enemy will soon be at our gates, this is the time we start practicing our superiority over these… monkeys and…- he stated with barely disguised distaste.

-If we force the locals then I am afraid we would also risk losing the little we have gathered so far. - Marganth lectured the young Drahk'ken. - Humans don't work that way, Tannin. -

-They dare to refuse us because they think we cannot destroy them! Uncle, why do you keep insisting on pampering these imbeciles, when they are clearly oblivious to the fact that it is only because of the Imperium's mercy that they can prosper over the rest of the nations! We brought them wealth and enlightenment, it is time they repay the favor!-

-Tannin. - Marganth calmly addressed his nephew. - I know your young blood seeks justice against the ignorant souls and minds, but I ask you to consider my words as a scholar and not as a warrior. - Marganth looked into his eyes with all seriousness. -The Imperium is as strong as its subjects are. We Drahk'ken no longer rule over it alone; instead we share its fruit with countless civilizations, species and factions who choose a future of prosperity instead of a future of insecurity. Though they may not see our ways at first, we Drahk'ken are needed to guide them to the right path and not allow them to go astray. Our actions must strengthen the trust and integrity of the Imperium; if we are to act cruelly towards the new comers then we wouldn't have managed to achieve all of this. - He opened his arms and motioned around the room. -Our greatness is not solely built on cruel expansions and bloody dominations, but also on wise decisions, strong alliances and the hard earned trust of others. So please, do not mistake my actions of mercy with weakness, I think you know better than that, boy.-

-I see, then forgive me, Uncle. - Tannin bowed his head. - I doubted your lack of action, but now hearing your reasons, you made me forget about them. I am sorry for accusing you of weakness. - Tannin apologized and at the end his uncle gave him a fatherly hug.

\- Worry not, young Tannin. - Marganth smiled hugging his nephew. -Your doubt is natural, and there is nothing for me to forgive. You have the best interests at heart, and instead of rushing off you treated your feelings with wisdom. That alone is admirable, but remember to not allow your trust to turn blind, doubt when you have to and always seek answers to cease it, but also question the answers if they do not satisfy your heart and soul. -

-I will, Uncle. I thank you for your words. - Tannin nodded at the advice.

-I am glad. - Marganth cracked another smile at him. -Is there anything you wish to discuss?-

-No, I shall go back to my companions. - With that he bowed and left the Governor-King's chamber.

-Yra have mercy on you, young Tannin. - Marganth mumbled after him as he left.

* * *

Orihime slowly woke up in a comfy bed, as she opened her eyes she found it relieving to see light after the horrifying experience. Her head was still hurting and she was still shaking a bit, otherwise, nothing else felt out of place. Sitting up in the bed she noticed she was left alone, but soon someone unlocked her door and her senior came in.

Matsumoto seeing her alive and well quickly locked the door behind her and ran to her bed. Before any conversation could have been started she banged the younger woman on her head.

-What were you thinking, fool! - Rangiku scolded her young companion. -Do you have any idea how worried you made me! -

-I-I'm sorry. - Inoue stammered out weakly looking away from her in shame.

-Attempting this level of arcane exorcism is almost a suicide! You could've been killed, or worse… possessed!-

-Rangiku…- Orihime began her voice failing her a bit. -I-I saw something… something very dark.-

-I know, dear. - She sat on the end of her bed. -If it would have been a false alarm I wouldn't have had to knock you out. - She admitted gravely.

-How long was I out? - She asked the elder sorceress.

-The whole night, and the morning.-

-It has been that long! - Orihime shot up in distress.

-Don't worry. You regaining your consciousness was top priority. I am glad you are fine, both inside and out.-

-How do you know for sure?-

-I did the same thing as you tried on that scoundrel. It turns out whatever sent you rolling on the floor screaming hasn't been able to slip into your mind and soul.-

-What about Kurosaki? He needs help, where is he? Maybe you can…-

-No! - Rangiku answered without considering. - I will not risk my sanity and soul for that ignorant bastard. To be honest… it serves him right for doubting the both of us from the beginning.-

-But I can't let him… Please, just allow me another chance. - She begged her senior.

-This time I'll be prepared.-

-I can't allow it. - Rangiku said standing up. - There is little we can do, even I. Your attempt was meaningless from the beginning; the limited knowledge we possess cannot possibly be enough to be able to defeat a beast like that. I admit, even I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to.-

-Then what is there we can do?-

-We leave for Waldstein. For them… let them wait out the end of this war in their cells for all I care. Maybe the world burning around them will convince them about my words.-

-What? - Orihime gaped her mouth. -You didn't.-

-I just did. Sorry, Orihime but he is a hazard to our lives, and his band of vagabonds are almost the same. I cannot risk trusting them if their leader has been corrupted!-

-So are you just going to leave them without trying to help?!- She now argued with her elder. -I can understand why we did nothing to save Drestungstad, I tolerated leaving the survivors to be mutilated, but I won't accept the fact you are going to leave a good soul to be consumed by a demon, just because of your ego!- her anger very obvious.

-Do not take that tone with me! - Rangiku snapped back at her.

-Oh yes, I will! - Orihime yelled at her for the first time in her life. - I will not allow it! I'm going to save him even if I have to risk losing myself to that…that thing!- She declared and just then Rangiku slapped her across the face as hard as she could. The elder sorceress then grabbed her by her shoulders and leaned closer so that their eyes met.

-Do not ever make such declarations! - She hissed while her eyes burned with rage. -You have no idea about the evil you are trying to go up against! Don't doubt me when I say, death isn't the worst thing that could happen to you! Do you hear me?!- She ended while she shook the young woman to emphasize her point. -I may not know everything, but I've seen enough of their schemes to know that this is only the beginning. Whatever happened in that city days ago was just collateral damage, a small feat of strength on their part. For the days to come, more wicked things, more evil and crueler events will follow, and I need you to stay strong in order to survive!- Rangiku warned her.

-You heard the howls, right? - She continued. - You felt the power that was slipping into this world, and you know as well as I do that we are lucky it faded away. - She grimly said and let her go. -I tried my best to… keep you from the harm they pose. But I guess, I was wrong about it. - She started walking to the door. - I will not allow anything until we are in Waldstein and that is my final word. Break it, and then you shall be dealt with in the same manner as those degenerate cultists in Drestungstad. - She opened the door and left the room.

A door opened up from somewhere and someone came down to the dungeon. The door to his cell opened and someone shone a light at him from a lantern. Ichigo squinted at the sudden brightness, his eyes had already gotten used to the darkness of the cell and it was quite inconvenient for him.

-They haven't hurt you. - Orihime's soft voice spoke to him from the dimly lit cell.

-What do you want? - Ichigo growled standing up. -I thought your elder made it clear she doesn't want us around anymore. - He sneered as he looked over the young woman. -I guess this is it, huh? Locked up in some cellar, I knew it would eventually come down to this.-

-Please, spare your sarcasm for later captain. - She said as she sat down on the stone floor and crossed her legs. -I'm technically risking my own neck to save yours. - She said with eyes closed.

-From what?-

-Please sit down, and we can talk. - She motioned in front of her for him to sit. Ichigo complied; being in a damp cell couldn't get him any lower. - What's this all about? - He asked, but Orihime grabbed his hands.

-Rangiku wants you and your men to rot here for the rest of the conflict that will soon be upon us. - She calmly explained the situation. - But… I saw something, before that "thing" attacked me inside you. - She began to hold his hands firmer if possible now. -You may know by now that I am… not exactly average.-

-You mean that… "vision"? - Ichigo hesitantly asked the young sorceress. He still hadn't forgotten about what he saw. - Why did you show me that? -

-To occupy your mind while I was in search for the beast in you.- Orihime now opened her grey eyes and looked into his brown ones. -And to make you see why I chose the life I live today. - She grimly stated to him. -I have no hopes for you to understand me, or to accept me. But I wanted you to know that I have reasons to fight, to fight for people like Rangiku and the others. - She said and Ichigo remained silent. He honestly didn't know what to say to her, some part of him was still confused, but the rest felt a little pity for the woman in front of him. Maybe he judged her to soon, this woman in front of him was the real Inoue, a gentle and kind soul, yet a very fragile one in a cruel world that is about to become more cruel, according to them. Ichigo sighed and grabbed onto her hands a bit tightly.

-I'm sorry. - He quietly confessed to her. -Maybe I should have listened. - He looked at her with a sad smile. - You look like a nice girl, and a man like me can't expect someone nice like you to give up everything she has for him. - He felt a little relieved saying those words out loud. -So I want you to leave, while you still can. - He wanted to let her hands go but Orihime prevented him from doing so.

-I will save you. - She muttered giving him a determined look. -I have to at least try to save you.-

-No! Why? - Ichigo asked the young woman with a bit of surprise and concern in his voice.

-I saw it. - She mumbled under her breath. -I know you saw it too, but I saw more. When I was in…there, I saw you… or the right term would be… something that reminded me of you.- She whispered to him and leaned closer so their foreheads touched each other's.- I won't let it, I can't let them have your soul.- She said on the verge of tears.

Ichigo didn't know what she was talking about, but after thinking about it for a short second he gave up. Instead of pushing her away like he intended to in the first place, he closed his eyes and gave her a comforting hug. She allowed him to pull her close, and he could feel she was shaking in his soft embrace. He could hear her breathing steadily; feel her racing heart, and the radiating concern for him. The girl was still a mystery to him, but instead of ignoring it and walking away, he decided to stay and try to crack this mystery open for a chance and reasons unknown.

He slowly began to stroke her head, his rough hands running through her silky auburn locks. She was just a woman, he's slept with several others that looked and talked like her, so then why did she seem to be the first to fill the emptiness he always felt. He didn't give much thought to it. He let the feeling course through his body and soul and finally they parted.

-Do what you have to then. - He whispered looking into her stormy grey irises. -I guess I have to trust you, don't I? - He muttered as a soft look graced his usually stoic face.

Orihime looked up at him in surprise; she shot him a friendly smile, the first one in their acquaintance. Her heart swelled at the gesture, he looked better smiling than scowling all the time she admitted to herself. She gently nodded and instructed him to close his eyes and lay down; placing one palm on his forehead and one on his heart she began the incantation.

The lights illuminated the cell, shadows molded and twisted around the walls. From them a figure began to materialize, the liquid shadow soon covered everything, except the lantern and them. Ichigo was now unconscious, his inner world now manifested into the small space by the young sorceress. The lump of darkness that broke off the wall began to take a smoother shape.

Soon several eyes opened on the body of the unholy creature and all of them looked at the sorceress who was still muttering her enchantments. On all fours the creature began to crawl closer to the pair, while a mouth split open the black surface that was meant to be a head.

-How dare you! - The creature was rather soft spoken for its appearance. -I told you before, child. Nothing is here for you! - It didn't yell, it was more like an order on his part. Orihime ignored the creature and continued on with her work. -This realm, this soul… all belongs to me! - The voice soon became a chatter of many, as if a hundred people were whispering at the same time. -You cannot win! - It began standing up on its "legs". -You cannot win! You cannot win, you cannot win, you cannot win…- The sentence was echoing off the walls, as thousands of voices were chanting it like a mantra. Meanwhile the creature reached out with its hand, its long fingers yearning to touch the young maiden's face. Its mouth soon split into a grin as it was close to achieving its goal. When it opened, a long tongue slipped out wanting to taste the warm blood of the young sorceress that had presented herself to him.

-Foolish girl. - The creature managed to say and grinned as its fingers poked at her soft skin.

Just then Orihime's eyes shot open, bright golden light illuminated the abominal hand close to her. The creature yanked it back in pain as the light turned his limb to ash, the wall along with the creature was screaming and cursing at the sorceress. Orihime stood up, her body now covered with the thin membrane of golden arcane power. She was now eyeing down the abomination, with determination in her eyes she frowned and extended her right arm.

-I reject! - She mouthed and the walls of darkness broke apart around them screaming in pain. The creature shielded itself from the cleansing radiation and its skin started to boil away like heated tar.

-You! - It managed to say but now only a single voice spoke to her in vile.

-You managed to fool me. - She stated coldly as she walked closer to the creature. -You are no demon, just a parasite, created from a mortals mind to drive innocent souls into madness. - She stopped in front of the creature and was now looming over it. -You have no place here, whoever you are! - She commanded and grabbed the face of the thing. It came off easily and the rest of the darkness that covered the body disintegrated with it.

It revealed a man to her, whose face was covered by a metallic plague mask, resembling a monstrous crow. Soon he stopped cowering from her and from under his mask he chuckled at her attempt. Straightening his position, dark blue energies began to swirl around him forming a long cloak around his body. Orihime was left speechless, but none the less remained cautious at the stranger.

-Bravo. - He said clapping his hands together that had long nails painted dark blue. -I'm impressed, child. - He was probably smiling under that unorthodox mask, which made Orihime feel more uneasy.

-Who are you? - She demanded showing false bravado.

-But you still made a big mistake. - The stranger continued, ignoring her question and raised a finger. -You showed yourself to me! - He manically started to laugh and his body started to turn to ash. Orihime managed to release a golden arcane projectile at the fading stranger, but upon hitting him it dispersed the figure completely. Just then, everything around her began to pull itself back to normal, closing her eyes she made a relieved sigh and was actually glad that Ichigo's inner world and soul had been saved from whatever that evil was.

* * *

Azurion played with his fingers as he was sitting in the ruins of the Grand Cathedral of Rhodam. His chair was stationed in the center of the huge domed building and he was feeling quite satisfied about the recent results. The grave silence was broken when tapping of soft boots approached the chaos lord. A short dark haired man kneeled at his seat; his skin was unnaturally pale and his eyes glowed with an eerie green glow.

-Have you ever felt such pride when a plan comes together, Cifer? - The Watcher casually asked his servant. -Tzeench, gives us the endless possibility of schemes, and yet in this always changing destiny there is one line, a thin thread that can raise the most insignificant of souls to greatness. - He smiled under his mask at his henchman. - I just witnessed a soul grabbing that thread and following it to greatness. Soon… I shall have that power, to change the destiny of others at will. I have seen it… it has now commenced! - He quietly declared.

\- They failed again, my lord. - The pale man reported. - The gate remains unopened.-

-Have you killed them?-

-I rid the world of them.-

-A pity, but I guess I have to put future attempts on hold for the time being.-

-The Everchosen will not be pleased to hear it.-

-Then he never need hear it. - The Watcher waved his servants words away. - Cifer, I want to see it. I want to see how many have gathered outside! - Azurion stood up from his seat and started to walk out with his servant. Passing through the ruined pillars of the cathedral they finally reached a plateau where the church was erected. Looking down at the ruined city the Watcher smiled again under his mask.

Hundreds of thousands of warriors have gathered among the ruins of the former seat of The Church. Banners were erected all carrying the marks of their patron god from the undivided pantheon of the Great Four. Totems/statues were built to testify the devotion of each warband to their god, all of them made out of the dead bodies of the slain or long dead enemies of Chaos. In the distance stood a giant wickerman and a second one was in the process of being made. The warriors chanted and screamed, all yelling their pledges to their god to kill as many enemies as they can for their glory.

-Cifer…- Azurion said, practically moaning, his voice close to ecstasy. - Our storm is coming. - He expanded his arms out as if he wanted to embrace the horde that had gathered in the city. He felt it, with or without any stable gateway to the Immaterium; the Watcher felt the pure presence of his gods. He muttered a silent praise for Tzeench and at the same time cursed the Imperium which the Drahk'ken built to challenge Chaos.

-They won't win! - He raised his arms at the sky and declared with pride.

* * *

A little bit of worldbuilding:

You must have noticed that I've been using the term His and Her Imperial Majesties. To make things clear, those are two seperate characters, the Imperium of co-ruled by both and Emperor and an Empress. I'll elaborate further on the subject in an up coming add-on chapter which is fully devoted to lore and worldbuilding.

So, after a long wait, again, here it is. Lucky 7th chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it, regardless you are familiar with Warhammer lore and fantasy, I'll try to make this canon free... if some of you know what happened to Fantasy Battle, then I hope you'll understand why. For those who don't, let's just say, greed had got the better of another company and such etc.

LoVe23 and I worked hard on this chapter, we hope you appreciate it. We'll try to update sooner, but we cannot make any promise since both of us were busy lately.

Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors and leave a like or a review of you have anything to ask or if you wish to share and idea.

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gathering

Ichigo woke up alone in his cell. He quickly got up and started franticly looking around to see where Orihime was. However she was nowhere to be found, she must have left him while he was out cold. Backing away from the door till his back hit the opposite wall, he slid down into a sitting position to recollect the events from last night.

He wasn't sure exactly what happened, however he remembered he put his trust into the young sorceress and fortunately he was still alive after all what happened. Apart from being alive and hungry, he also felt a bit… relieved, as if the past tensions of the last few days vanished over the time while he was recovering from whatever Orihime did to him. He chuckled at the thought of her; she didn't seem that bothersome anymore, although he felt the same couldn't be said about her senior.

Deep in thought the locks clicked and the door opened with a rusty creak, to his surprise it was the last person he wanted to see right now. Matsumoto inspected the mercenary with arms crossed over her voluptuous breasts. After eyeing each other for minutes she looked beside her and Orihime appeared in the doorway as well. She acted timidly around the elder woman, like a child around her mother who did something bad.

-Yra, you are helpless. - She addressed Orihime with a scolding tone and said something in the Drahk'ken's language that he couldn't understand. A Drahk'ken guard appeared from behind them and walked into his cell, leading Ichigo out to the free world. The rest of his company also noticed the scene outside of their cells, but remained silent, not wanting to worsen their fate by any means. He was lead out of the dungeons to a study where the two sorceresses and he were left alone. The draconic warrior nodded and closed the door behind them.

\- I hope for your sake you are in a much more cooperative mood than last night. - Rangiku spoke up first as she sat down on the comfy looking chair. - I honestly don't know why I'm doing this, but… I was convinced that whatever was eating away your sanity has been dealt with. Against my better judgment. - She shot Orihime a disapproving glare.

\- Apparently it was. - Ichigo said looking at Orihime who gave him a warm smile. - Look, if I had any clue what was going on, I would have told you. I swear it. I see now you might be right about… certain things and… -

-Might? - Rangiku raised an eyebrow. - Herr, you have just been spared from a fate worse than death, and you say we _might_ be right? - She pauses with a shake of her head. -Pleeeease. - Rangiku continues as she sits back, voice full of ill-disguised sarcasm.

\- Just get to the damn point! - Ichigo retorted hotly.

\- I see your brutish attitude is still intact. Very well… my novice told me about the events of the morning. Apparently I was… wrong about assuming you had been possessed. But that doesn't mean it was our concern.-

\- What happened actually? - Ichigo managed to ask.

\- Back in Drestungstad you had fallen victim to a dark incantation. - Orihime answered instead of Matsumoto. – Apparently it was engraved into the symbols the fanatics carried on their clothes, targeting weak minds, slowly breaking up the host's sanity and in the end it would eventually make a normal human go insane within days. It's more like a complex form of manipulation, a very dangerous kind of curse. -

\- Your only saving grace was that you are overly stubborn for any normal human being. - Rangiku continued on with the analogy. - Your will managed to keep this curse in check long enough, but you have only prolonged the inevitable demise. The last events didn't make it easy either, but somehow you managed to hold out this long and for that I salute you. - She crossed her legs.

\- So… does that mean I'm clear? - Ichigo asked with some apprehension.

\- That depends, how do you feel? - Rangiku volleyed not betraying any interest or emotion.

\- Normal… maybe a bit more relieved than usual but after what you just explained I don't know whether that's good or not. - He said shaking his head.

\- Its progress. - Rangiku calmly stated as she smoothed out her robes with her hands, sounding uninterested.

\- We also hope we can continue to count on you to aid us to Waldstein. - Orihime finally spoke after she noticed her senior didn't want to say anything regarding the subject. - We are both very sorry for the inconvenience and I assure you, that you will all be compensated in the city. Aren't they, sister? - She looked at the elder sorceress who eyed him with indifference.

Rangiku only looked back at her and nodded, she then stood up and left the room, leaving only Ichigo and Orihime inside. An awkward silence fell upon the two as they each waited for the other to say something.

\- Thank you. - Ichigo finally managed to break the silence. - You aren't as bad as I thought you were the last few days. - He said it with a small smile on his face so that she knew he was only half joking. Orihime blushed a bit then looked away also smiling.

\- P-Please, don't mention it. - She nervously laughed. - The past few days were… more than a bit hectic. Let's not think about the past, alright? I think we should begin anew, I mean… less hostile and… "forced" to cooperate. - She nervously scratched the back of her head while stammering the words out of her mouth.

\- Alright. - Ichigo agreed and stood up from his seat. - As long as we can count on you paying, you can count on us staying. - He walked towards the door and looked back at the young woman with a friendly smile. - Also… the boys will be pissed once you let them out, if I were you I would at least prepare a load of booze and food. Just a friendly advice. – He said with a smirk and a wave as he left.

* * *

The heat was unbearable, as the many foundries, and forges around the industrious city of Niedernstein worked non-stop. The whole sky above the city was dimmed by the constant fumes of manufactures and factories that once produced weapons, artillery and other war machines for the Empire of Waldstein. Today all of its output has been diverted to supply the new overlords, the Imperium and the League.

Countless men and women toiled to meet the recent quota that was set forth by the Governor-King, in order to supply the incoming war. None of that mattered much to the workers anyhow. The one thing they did know was now they had to work thrice as hard and on such short notice. However, the only thing that comforted them was that the Drahk'ken lord handsomely paid their labor in advance, and in gold on top of that. For that reason they could care less for whatever reason they were producing weapons, as long as they got paid for it.

In the city the traffic was almost an utter tangle of incoming suppliers of ores, leather and wood from the areas like Marktland, Roosenhof and Rivenland, and outgoing wagons of gunpowder, firearms and melee arms. Overseeing all this soon became a nightmare, since even at night dozens of requests flooded the scribes and administrators of the city. Not to mention that it had to be lumped together with the administration of four more industrious cities around the region as all five of them were now merged under one central hierarchy.

\- Linda, would you kindly close the window, I think the morning fumes are starting to leak in. - A slim and youthful looking woman asked her assistant. After massaging her temples she put her glasses back on and began her work over the stacks of papers. - Let's see, just how much have piled up from last night. -

-Yes, my lady. - The assistant courtly nodded then took out the first parchment that was deemed important. - Lord Riemann is complaining about his request being denied the second time. - The woman read aloud as she read the piece of parchment.

\- Write a letter of apology, but also tell him that his requests do not directly serve current war efforts. If he wants arms to be delivered to his troops, then he should send them down south.

\- The administrator dictated and the assistant scribed down the order. - Next. -

\- The Neuringen manufacturers cannot meet the quota; they explain this by the lack of coal and copper, and also the shortage of iron supplies. -

\- Send a request to Lucas and tell him to get merchants to supply the city, spare no expense. -

\- Yes, my lady. -

\- Anything else? -

\- The powder manufacturers are demanding their missed fees, we tried to contact the treasury but they seem to be bogged down with requests. -

\- Then write a letter at once and bring it to me. Perhaps a letter with and Imperial Seal will change their minds about delaying requests. Next… - She was interrupted when the double doors to the administration chambers opened up and two or three men wearing leather aprons and gloves stormed in. All of them were tanned from the constant work near the forges and smelled from slag and metal. The one at the front took off his goggles and gave them a courtly nod.

\- Lady Ise, we were expecting you at the foundries, to discuss the matter of the next shipment of artillery to be delivered. But… - The cannon smith bit his lower lip.

\- But what? - Nanao stood up from her desk. – Did something happen with the order? - She asked concernedly narrowing her eyes at the smiths.

\- Well… - The smith began to explain the situation.

Within short notice Nanao's assistant managed to get a carriage and the both of them were on their way to the other end of Niedernstein. On the way Nanao was trying to hide her anger and annoyance, as an Imperial head-bureaucrat it was hard to organize a system of poorly kept records as it is, she doesn't have the mental capacity to deal with matters like these as well. She was tasked to oversee and make sure the manufacturing process/shipment of arms would be steady to supply/arm the local Imperial Auxiliary force that was forming down south. When she arrived in this city she never hoped to make miracles, but so far she managed to streamline the process of logistics, and to her surprise the locals were more capable than she thought they would be when they helped her in organizing and administration.

Now however someone was messing with her carefully planned system, the thought of messing up the schedule of her work routine irritated her, and the fact she had been working almost non-stop, with little sleep made it even more bothersome. That is why she felt, she had to personally take care of the matter, while usually she only tasked the local enforcers to make order, but they were little use when the one breaking the order was a lord.

Arriving at the designated foundry she didn't even wait for the carriage door to be opened for her, she got out on her own and furiously stomped towards the gates of the manufactory. Inside its courtyard five newly forged and tested heavy artillery pieces were ready to be shipped out, but in front of them the workers and smiths were trying to prevent another group of armed men, carrying the antlered crest of Lord Thalmann, to seize the cannons for their lord.

-What is going on here!- She said arriving in the middle of the commotion. -I though we gave clear orders that all shipments of arms and artillery are to be delivered to the south!- Nanao ordered at the Thalmann men at arms, by the end of her reprimand her assistants and the smiths accompanying her had caught up.

\- Lord Thalmann needs his artillery for his army. Maxwell's monkeys are gathering closer to his borders in Loire. - The leader of the men at arms declared with superiority in his voice.

\- They can burn down all of the villages for all I care! You and your lord are violating an Imperial decree! If he wanted weapons he should have answered Lord Marganth's rally, but I'm not here to discuss politics, you will not get these cannons! - She declared straightening up at the soldier who was at least two heads taller than her.

At her declaration the leader of the men at arms drew a pistol out of his belt and pointed it at her head, pulling the cock back on it. The smiths and her assistant stepped back and even she looked shocked at the gesture. The man stared her down and his index finger was closely holding the trigger of the small firearm.

\- Some Imperial wench won't be telling me what I should or should not do! - He said gritting his teeth and pulled the trigger.

Nanao closed her eyes and heard a shot being made, but instead of a bullet hitting and killing her she heard screaming of pain. Opening her eyes she noticed that the soldier was on the ground holding his heavily bleeding wrist, his gun lying on the ground.

\- Trying to shoot an Imperial bureaucrat is rude. - A man said behind her walking closer. -But if that bureaucrat is a lovely lady like you dear, then it is unforgivable. - Kyoraku lazily admitted as he walked past her and looked down at the bleeding man.

\- I'm sorry, I'm really am. - He helped the men at arms to stand up. - But you were clearly out of line, so let's just say we are even. - He said flashing a carefree smile at the soldier.

\- Fuck you! - He screamed, but then he was hit in the nose making him stammer back to his men.

\- Boy, some people just don't know when to give up, do they? - He mumbled to himself and looked at the rest of the group. - You there, look I really don't want to hurt you folk, so just go back and let the big boys handle this, alright? - He offered the peaceful option and the men at arms left, carrying their injured comrade with them, as they left they shot vengeful glares at Kyoraku and Nanao. The latter had a feeling that from now, it is only going to be more difficult, and here she thought she wouldn't be needing bodyguards.

* * *

The Soul Reapers were finally released from the dark cellars; it went without saying their opinion of the Imperial Judicial system fell from nothing to complete distrust. However taking Ichigo's advice, Orihime convinced Von Hauserecht to provide an additional keg of liquor and enough food for the whole group, while she was trying to gather up some compensation for the inconvenient accusation. In the meantime Rangiku was nowhere to be found, apparently she was sulking somewhere far from them.

Orihime didn't know whether she should be sorry to her senior. But this time she felt it was for the best to stand on her own heels and let the elder woman accept her decision. Ever since they left to fulfill their task, she actually felt happy, or more like accomplished. True she had to witness the inhuman antics of a millennia old enemy of the Imperium and she technically went against orders, she felt she did well by doing so. Her devotion was intact, she still knew what was important in her life and still doesn't doubt Imperial virtues; she just bent them a little.

Her trail of thoughts went from convincing herself to the young captain. He was still his grim self, but he proved her he is capable of showing more human emotions. She blushed, she knew it was out of need that he held her hand back in that cell, but… she couldn't deny it felt good, and back in the room, she noticed he was a bit more soft spoken and unguarded, rather than being his usual distant and distrusting self ever since they met in Drestungstad. In that moment she felt strange warmth filling her soul and heart at the thought she could help him, and she would do it again without consideration… after all he made her heart flutter…

The thought hit her as a shock and she quickly banished the thought out of her head. What was she thinking; it was inappropriate of her to think this way of him. She just did what she felt right, nothing more or less. Even if she would allow such thought to occupy her mind she needed to remember that his company was only temporary. Once they reached Waldstein, his contract would be fulfilled and he would be on his way to another, or would he?

What if she could convince him to stay, after all they were sellswords they were attracted to coin. The Imperium could offer more than they could even bear to spend in a lifetime, but was it fair? Would it be fair to keep him away from freedom, just because she… Then she realized it, why was she thinking this way? It was only one night, they barely spoke, just a few words, a usual chat between acquaintances, nothing less, nothing more. Yet, at that moment words couldn't begin to describe the feeling she felt when their eyes met or when he grabbed her hand, and when she saw it in his eyes, the same kind of feeling that couldn't be expressed with words.

Soon Orihime's determination changed into confusion and uncertainty. She wasn't a young maiden, in her early teens, but at the same time she wasn't old enough to know whether her sudden fondness was true or just a whim, a small flame waiting to be snuffed or blown out by the wind of destiny. For some reason she began to account the men in her life that made her feel this way, but she found no one that made her heart skip a beat and make her flustered by just thinking about his smile. Was she… actually falling in love or was it just her instincts making her misread the situation between them?

It was good to be out of the gutters, Ichigo breathed in satisfyingly. He still shared a little bit of distrust for their employer, but waved it down for now. He was still unsure about the possibilities the two women prophesized, but after the recent events and talks with Inoue, it made him realize that he needed to rethink a few things. In the cell he couldn't help, but to think about what Ishida has told him, and while he was able to understand his more sophisticated comrade's point, he couldn't just change his view on the world in a fortnight, but he did promise himself to at least try.

A part of his trial was to accept his two new employers; so far he felt he was on the right track with Inoue. That made him think about that episode she shared with him from her past, while he didn't know how magic worked, it made him a bit curious about the younger woman's past. At some parts it reminded him of home, and here he was again, debating about his home. He was far from the point of feeling homesick, but a rather uncommon feeling of guilt took place in his heart.

Seeing Orihime being abandoned by fate from her only family, made him realize he did the same thing but the other way around. Not being very satisfied with his life in the small town he, his parents and sisters were living in, he stole the family heirloom his father brought with him decades ago from the Far East, and took on the world without saying farewells. From that point, everything turned hectic. A whole nation fell apart, one got annihilated and faith was slowly turning against humanity in this changing world.

Strange, he thought. He had so many near death experiences but never actually considered what he did to his family was bad or good. No one came after him, no one tried to find him or bring him back so… at first he believed it was for the best. There were times he thought they became so mad that they just forgot he even existed anymore and just went on with their lives. Questions and answers all being drowned by alcohol each night, until now.

Orihime was something alright, he thought, she wasn't as annoying and stuck up as her senior. After Aslem, he believed her to be spoiled to the point of foolish self-righteousness. But it has changed, it was only fair that he gave both she and her elder another chance, if he decided to give himself another one to reconcile with his family, Orihime deserved at least this much.

Her face appeared in front of him, the face she showed to him in the dark cell. Her eyes on the verge of tears, desperately clinging to him wanting to save him, an innocent young maiden wanted to save a bloody scoundrel. If anyone else would have told him that he would have chuckled at such ridiculousness. But there he was, being asked by someone to allow her to save him.

He recalled the time he grabbed and gently held her hands; they were shaking, but were full of kindness and caring. Her touch was tender, yet firm as they hugged, her scent was entrancing, not overpowering like the colognes the nobles use, and not cloying like the courtesans' he met in his long history of being a hired soldier. He liked her this way, determined yet innocent and frail, her childish sincerity didn't seem to bother him anymore. Thinking more about her, made him remember the half-drunk conversation his men had not too long ago: _What kind of women do you prefer?_

Then he just said some vague outlines about his preference, he knew all too well that kind of girl only exists in fables, and he and his men, were stuck in this messed up reality. But now, all of those traits started to appear back on her. He already admitted she was beautiful, he felt her long silky hair on his hands, and he looked into the innocent stormy grey eyes of hers. Her body was alluring as well, any man would crave it, her clothes hid most of that divine skin and flesh, but they couldn't phantom her large bosoms that were voluptuously curved nor could her skirt completely hide her curvaceous thighs and similarly shaped rear.

She was too perfect, and the fact he eventually had to let this angel go eventually suited his life very well. Waldstein is only a few days away from here, he'd get paid and from there it would be goodbye. He knew too well after all, he would never see her again, but then again what change of fate would make him stay beside her. He lived for freedom, he was too long on the run to actually consider himself stopping and live a settled down life. Even after seeking out his family he knew he wouldn't stay with them forever. Soon he and his company would be on the road again and from there who knew?

Some part of him was looking for a reason to change that, a part of him wanted to reconcile with his family but leave, only to stay with her. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to be near her, be there for her and… hold her close. Ichigo sadly chuckled at the thought, what was he thinking? Even if there was a chance for a happy ending for them, what in Oblivion made him think she wanted that happy ending to happen with him? She could be with anyone, anyone more delicate or chivalrous; anyone that could promise her the world and get it for her, anyone from her world. No amount of change would even his odds, so it would be the best for him to let her go and not look back when the time comes. Yet, he somehow felt miserable now.

\- No…- He muttered looking down the hallway. - Scum like me can't afford to fall in love and walk away from it happily. - He thought to himself. - It must be lust… it has to be. - He thought, but the truth was, he couldn't decide.

It took two and a half days, but they were on track again to Waldstein. Lord Von Hauserecht bid them farewell, and he even granted them a smaller escort of his own men to the border of the county. The carriage they got from the fraud Yumichika was apparently wrecked the night when the city suffered from the night terror. The merchant himself was sent forward to Waldstein with an armed escort. The lord took advantage of the situation and interrogated him along with Traq, his fate after all that was uncertain for them, but almost all of them felt things were beginning to go their way.

\- Never actually thought we would be treading on the highway again. - Renji said as he spied the horizon. -It almost feels unnatural. - He muttered.

\- Usually men like us are arrested as soon as we go near it. - Ichigo said as he galloped his steed next to Renji. - Funny how things change nowadays.-

-Or having rich pricks as companions maybe a better explanation. - He commented laughing. -Uhh… I wanted to ask you… are we still getting the money?-

\- Why wouldn't we? -

\- You know… thrown into a dark cell, being yelled at by an angry sorceress who happens to be our employer. Yeah, in my book that counts as a recipe for getting hanged not paid. - He nervously admitted his concerns.

\- Look… I smoothed things out. - Ichigo explained. -Just a few more miles and nights and we can be on our way living the big life.-

\- Hmph… yeah the big life. - The redhead mercenary looked forward deep in his thoughts.

Their escort eventually left them once the group reached the edge of a forest, and were told that beyond ended their Lord's domain, thus their duty was fulfilled. The armed men turned back and rode back towards Österlein, leaving the mercenaries to continue their trip towards the capital.

Entering the forest a slight breeze ruffled the crowns of the oak trees. This forest wasn't as dense as the one they crossed through on their way from Drestungstad. Most of it was cleared throughout the decades to build ships for the Empire, the endeavor of building a great fleet however ended in flames as Catalonia beat the former emperor to it. Now the Imperium cleared the forest for another reason, they used the wood to patch up the war torn center of the former Empire. Matsumoto mentioned that the Drahk'ken preferred stones and bricks as their base material of construction, but as the Imperium got more sophisticated through the influence of humans and other sentient races, Ichigo and the rest of his company had never heard of, they began to adapt a more delicate way of building their settlements.

The Drahk'ken were far from savage and crude as most would presume, they just preferred a more pragmatic approach in their architecture. She told them how almost every single building had its purpose in case of a siege, or that it took decades of careful and complex planning to even choose a location of any structure within their domain. Anything pleasing to the eye, or artistic have only became a commodity 300 years ago, as the new Imperial majesty began to adopt a keen interest in engineering, thus allowing human and other influences on Drahk'ken architecture.

She emphasized that it was an unforeseen renaissance that boosted the already superior Imperial might, but for them it sounded like they just happen to like the idea of pompous statues and other artistically pleasing elements just as anyone would with great power and wealth, which were completely pointless/useless when it came to a situation where pragmatism was required. Although that was their opinion, Ishida was the only man among them who was educated enough to see behind the complex theories of life, so they could be entirely wrong. Seeing a Drahk'ken warrior for the first time in their lives, proved that the Imperium was a sharp contrast to what The Church and the bitter faced nobles wanted their common people believe it to be.

Ichigo raised his right fist and the group stopped in their tracks. Looking around the greenscape he saw nothing extraordinary, but he learned a long time ago to be more cautious.

\- I think we should continue on foot and be ready. - He suggested.

\- Why? What is it? - Ikkaku galloped behind him.

\- Can't you hear it? -

\- Its quiet Ichigo, I can't hear anything. - Renji said also looking around for something.

\- That's just it… its too quiet. - He jumped down from his steed and began to lead it down the road.

\- Herr Captain, should we rush instead of taking it slow? - Rangiku asked as she was still in her saddle.

\- The thing is that if you want to ambush horsemen you have to be either quicker than them or… - He explained, but Uryu continued.

\- Or to set a trap when they are feeling they are being watched. - He said then began to lead his mount as well. The rest of the group got off their horses as well, spending the next half a mile on foot before they came across what Ichigo had anticipated.

\- There! - He pointed and walked towards a tree. -See? - He tapped the trunk and managed to feel out a metal string. -Start charging away then after the next few minutes you will probably lose your head. - He said cutting the string.

\- Who would set a trap with metal string out here in the middle of nowhere? - The elder sorceress asked. -Bandits, thieves?-

\- This seems too clean to be bandits, and thieves usually attack single people on the highway. Also this string is strangely unfamiliar, have you seen anything like this before, Uryu? - He held up a piece of it for him to see it.

\- No, I haven't this looks relatively weak, but I think it is much stronger than it looks. I don't know who could make something so strong yet so delicate. - He felt the material between his fingers.

Just then he was pushed to the ground and heard something heavy hitting the tree trunk. Ishida looked up at Ichigo who had just saved him from being pierced by a couple of bolts, the rest of the group went into battle position and the two magi had also stood back to back ready to cast their incantations if necessary. They heard the leaves ruffling from movement, and they soon realized that the thing(s) that hung out the string for them were above.

\- Watch out! - Ichigo called out as he saw a black figure jumping in the middle of the group. The thing was at least half the size of a regular human, it held a dagger and it carried out swift motions and attacks in its attempt to kill Renji who noticed it first. Three more descended from the trees and attacked the mercenaries; the creatures were too agile for the men who were used to regular combat, nothing like the swift foes they currently faced. The enemy was half of their height, which gave them an advantage on dodging their swings and lunges. Their faces were mostly covered with some kind of dirty black cloth, but their eyes were glowing in an inhuman red color and the way they communicated showed they weren't human at all.

One of the creatures leaped away from the group and charged at the enchantresses, without flinching Rangiku raised her right hand and started to murmur an incantation. Raw arcane energy formed around the two women and then shrunk into her palm, releasing the condensed globe, it shot out like a cannonball towards the attacker.

The creature easily dodged the arcane projectile, but then failed to notice the sphere expanded behind it and as it vanished so did the entire back side of it with it. The body fell forward, smoking from the silent detonation, but at the same time more of them ambushed from the woods, these however didn't even bother to wear masks or veils.

They were the ugliest anthro species Ichigo and his crew had ever seen, their short hunched stature and scarred muzzles filled with unhealthy looking fangs reminded them of common sewer rats trying to imitate humankind, or should they say mock humankind. The rags they wore wreaked of a stench that made his eyes water and made gag him fight to keep the contents of his stomach from coming up. The weapons they wielded were all rusty and battered. They managed to look intimidating and pitiful at the same time.

\- Don't zone out now! - Renji called out to him as he cut a rat-creature in half. Ichigo got the message and parried a stab aimed at his abdomen.

With a swift twist he broke the battered polearm with his sword and stabbed the thing in the head. The creature didn't even squeal, but its comrade viciously launched at him, trying to jab a rusty dagger into his chest. Cutting off his paw, this creature actually screamed of agony before Ichigo cut its head off. He was soon charged with three more monstrosities at once; while he and the Soul Reapers were now occupied by the ravaged looking creatures the shady looking counterparts leaped away from their chosen opponents and were rushing at the two magi.

The rest of the group were too occupied with fending the swarm of rat-men to fend the would-be assassins off. Then a golden light erupted around the two women and the first three creatures were burned to a crisp as they got close. Both Orihime and Rangiku seemed to hold their ground, both of them releasing deadly arcane blasts, lightning and curses. One of the assassins took out an orb from under its rags and smashed it into the ground. Suddenly thick dark green smoke filled the area. The smoke burned their eyes, but fortunately they managed to incapacitate their own as well.

\- Don't inhale it! - Someone coughed near Ichigo. - Its poisonous! - He said, and Ichigo saw as one of the rat creatures choked to death. He didn't have time debate further as he heard a scream coming from the two sorceresses' direction. With his sword drawn he began to rush to their side, cutting down a few of the enemy creatures on his way. He found the two women; Rangiku was lying on the ground with Orihime holding the elder woman's head as it had a deep gash running down her forehead.

\- Orihime! - He knelt down next to her while holding his hand in front of his nose and mouth.

\- They took her satchel! - She managed to say while concentrating her magic on healing the nasty head wound.

\- Forget it! We need to get out of this smoke! - He reasoned with her.

\- No! - She protested as he tried to lead her and her senior out. - I have to get it back! It is important that I get it back! - She said then coughed, Ichigo weighed her words and condition. Obviously she couldn't help her elder if she choked on this smoke, but it was clear she wanted to run after the rest of these monsters to take the bag back.

He stood up and nodded at her to stay and focus on survival, then he turned and ran out of the smoke and soon breathing became much easier. Running through the forest was a bit of a challenge, he had to watch his step around the roots and hedges and also look for the creatures that made off with the bag. He finally noticed a shadow cast down at him and one of the creatures jumped on his back. It wanted to stab him to death, but instead it only managed to hit his head with its paws. Ichigo lunged back at a tree and he smashed the creature into it, getting the thing off of him was a huge relief. The rat jumped up and snarled at him, but before it could disappear he grabbed the thing by its tail and stabbed it in the back.

Killing off the creature resulted in its companions coming out of hiding. Using the trees to their advantage, they were leaping and jumping from branch to branch to confuse him. The attackers occasionally threw short knives and strange star shaped blades at his position. They were obviously trying to tire him out. While fending off a knife thrust he noticed another rat-man jumping down at him, but he managed to pierce the creature before it could land on its intended mark. While fending off his attackers, he used the small body to block a few more projectiles aimed at him. However to his horror, the body began to dissolve. He quickly kicked the thing off before it turned into a tarry black mass. He stood there for a moment unnerved by the sight. Meanwhile an arrow hit one of the assassins, and the rest of the rat creatures realized the human was no longer alone.

Soon Ishida appeared from the hedges with a cloth around his nose and mouth, holding a bow in his left. Ichigo thanked his second in command's skill with archery, the man sniped another assassin before the rest turned tail on them. The two chased after the creatures, with Ishida releasing a few arrows in the direction of their enemies. The little creatures proved to be too agile for the two mercenaries. They located the one who had hold of the sorceress' bag and continued to chase after it.

Ishida released another arrow and hit the back of the thief. The shot didn't kill it but it managed to get the thing down to ground level. Still, limping the rat-man had the advantage; they got out of the woods and were chasing the monster through a clearing. The thing looked behind at them, then suddenly fell not noticing a tree stump, dropping the satchel. The creature desperately crawled back to retrieve it but the two mercenaries caught up. At that moment the rat-man pulled out two pistols from under his rags and aimed at them gritting its teeth. It screeched something at them, they didn't understand but the motion was clear enough for them to know its intentions with the sidearms.

Ishida shot an arrow at it before they jumped in opposite directions; they heard a bang then a scream. The arrow managed to hit the rat-man in the shoulder making him drop his right pistol, and made it miss the shot. Realizing he was clear now Ichigo leaped for the bag and so did the assassin. The anthro was a stubborn bastard; whatever was in that satchel the creature desperately needed it. Ichigo tugged at the bag and easily managed to free it from the injured rat-man. In rage the monster jumped at him tipping him over, with his one free paw and claws it tried to gauge Ichigo's eyes out. Ichigo parried and was trying to kick the stinking creature off of him, soon he heard a shot fired and the thing went limp above him. He quickly punched the carcass off of him because he knew what would happen to the corpse.

As the body of the rat creature began to turn into a tar like substance he regained some of his balance and crawled to grab the satchel that had fallen out of his hands. Just then an armored foot stepped on the handle, making him look up. He saw a rider; clad in ivory white armor with a creepy looking helmet on its head, Uryu was also pinned down by another of the same armored warriors, who was carrying a long barreled rifle on its back. The end of the muzzle was still smoking, so he was the one who shot the creature, the only thing remained to be answered is whether they were friends or foes.

It took them half an hour but the two mysterious horsemen lead the two of them back to the highway. There they met with the rest of their company, held in custody by more of the ivory armored warriors. Their leader, or at least Ichigo assumed from the even freakier looking helmet and mask that resembled the head of a ram with horns curving back, was looming over Orihime and the injured Rangiku who regained consciousness. The leader looked toward their direction then turned back at the magi.

\- They are good. You can let them go as well. - Orihime said relieved to see the both of them. Running over to Ichigo she wanted to inspect his body for injuries but the mercenary assured her it could wait. Meanwhile one of the warriors tossed the satchel at the leader who caught it in midair, inspecting it for a while the warrior handed it over to Rangiku.

\- Thank you. - She weakly nodded at the warrior. -I thought those things got away with it. - She gave the leader a weak smile.

\- Who are these guys? - Renji nervously asked the elder sorceress who seemed like to be on good terms with their leader.

\- The Drahk'ken calls them Xar Ouata'katt, to humans the closest term would be "Outcast Knights" or Knight-errants. - Orihime explained instead of her senior. - They came here with Lord Marganth's forces fifty years ago. - She walked over their leader and bowed deeply in front of the knight. -It is an honor. - She muttered in respect.

\- Outcasts? - Uryu raised a brow at the term. - How so? - He asked but before Orihime could say anything the leader of the group of the Ouata'katt walked closer.

\- Because our blood is impure, to the Drahk'ken and their gods. - The warrior said in a soft femine voice and began to remove her helmet. The Soul Reapers eyes widened in both shock and surprise as the armored piece revealed a long, teal colored hair on a female face with the same stormy grey eyes as Orihime and with a crimson red tattoo running across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her beauty was only dimmed by the long vertical scar that ran down near her right eye and nose. However the most shocking realization was the fact that the curved, ram-like horns weren't part of her helmet, they were actually growing out of her own skull, neatly following the line of her hair, above her ears.

\- What are you? - Ichigo asked but his legs were kicked out from under him by the knight standing behind him.

\- Show some respect to the captain! - He said holding him down.

\- Stop. - The teal haired woman ordered and the knight released him. - Forgive us. - She now walked closer to help Ichigo up. – We've been racing away from the east since last week. We want to get to this city called Waldstein, to answer the governor-king's summons. -

\- Lord Marganth summoned the Xar Ouata'katt, why? - Orihime asked the female warrior looking concerned. -Does he know about the warband in the east?-

The woman looked at her for a short second with a stoic look in her face, with a sigh she handed her helmet over to one of her knights.

\- I'm afraid not. - She grimly declared. - Kha'ous is about to storm the southern borders of this human realm. Magister Rayn'tzon had a vision about a huge horde amassing, and will eventually march north once it reaches its full size. The governor-king cannot expect support from His and Her Imperial Majesties Legion or his family to make counter measures against them. That is why with His and Her Imperial Majesties approval and order he was tasked to recruit an auxiliary force to bide time until a legion or his family's forces become available. We will gladly offer our blades to His and Her Imperial Majesties, our order has also been recruited into the force. -

\- That is noble of you and your men, Knight-Captain. - Matsumoto stood up with Orihime's help. - But you said you have been racing from the east, perhaps you can tell us how a whole warband of the Plague Lord came through. -

\- The sad fact is that they didn't. - The woman stoically remarked. –They didn't intrude through the humans, they just…appeared.-

\- Sorcery, it has to be. - Inoue looked at her senior with concern. - You said they couldn't use their powers fully. - Rangiku didn't answer to her novice; she closed her eyes and got out of the support of the young woman to stand on her own.

\- Alright, I see there are a lot of things going on, but… there is one thing I need to know as well. - Ichigo spoke up after a while looking accusingly at the elder sorceress. -What is in that satchel that made those anthros attack us? -

\- And where did those monsters come from? - Ikkaku asked kicking into one of the rat-man corpses that were lying on the side of the highway now. - People would know about anthros, especially if they are this ugly.-

\- The rat creatures are not natives. - The warrior woman lectured not looking at the mercenary. - They are carrions, brought here by Kha'ous. Alone they are pitiful compared to a human soldier, but in numbers they are devastating.-

\- You still haven't answered my question. - Ichigo frowned at the new party. -You want me to trust you people, then leave the secrecy and out with it already. - He paused looking at his men then at the carcasses. - It seems to me that whether we are mercenaries or imperial soldiers we are on the same side here right now, you brought us into this mess, so it is only fair we get some explanation after all the hassle. - The woman was silent, averting her eyes from the vagabond soldier.

\- It is the "right now" that bothers me. - She finally answered. - I will not allow you to compromise my people by telling you more than you should need to know. As soon as our contract ends, there is no guarantee that you will not turn against the Imperium by any means. That is all I have to say to you. -

\- Fine. - Ichigo said. - But you do know that next time we seriously consider risking our lives against "things" like these. - He said and walked over to his company to help them collect their steeds.

\- Are you coming with us now? - Orihime asked the teal haired knight as they got out of the woods.

\- We have the same destination. It is only fair for us to accompany the higher caste, who knows how many more ambushes the enemy has set up before us. -

\- You shouldn't talk to me in such courtly manner, knight-captain. - The young woman smiled at the stoic looking warrior woman. - I'm not so high on the social ladder as well.-

\- For me you are. - She answered looking forward down the road. - The Xar Ouata'katt are neither Dhra nor Khemenh. Such pariahs like us are below the common members of Imperial Society. -

\- You shouldn't belittle yourself, sister. - Rangiku galloped next to them. - Your order has proven themselves throughout Imperial history as loyal and honorable warriors. You have earned your recognition a long time ago. -

\- I wasn't speaking about my brothers or sisters, my lady. – She explained glancing sideways at the sorceress. - I was referring to myself. - She sighed then turned her eyes forward again. -I cannot accept any commemoration or praise, for I have drenched my blade in the blood of my brothers and sisters. - She explained then rode forward to catch up with her unit.

\- I may be the only one to notice it, but since Drestungstad our freak-meeting ratio has noticeably increased these past days. - Ikkaku remarked looking at the back of the Xar riding ahead. - All of these new faces makes me uncomfortable. -

\- As long as they don't plan on killing us, it's fine by me. - Renji said next to him. - But it makes me wonder… that woman… you saw her right? Just what is she? -

\- Half drake, half human. - Uryu answered behind them. - Just like the Halflings, part anthro, part human, I guess. -

The female warrior galloped past them and they all became silent, she didn't even spare them a glance, just looked forward and rode ahead mechanically. Her helmet was clinging on a leather strap on her hip and it hit her armor as she galloped causing the metal to cling.

They were a bit fascinated by the armor she and her companions wore, it was ivory white, as if it was painted. The surface however was polished, shining in the mid-day sun, giving a metallic sheen, it had to be the made of metal. It made Uryu wonder about the metallurgic skill that could possibly produce such interesting looking suits of armor. The Imperium must be a fascinating place if it can afford such a small, yet incredible feat and commodity for its warriors.

Ichigo rode at the front, along with Kenpachi who remained silent the whole time. Some of the wandering "knights" rode behind them. They really wanted to keep their distance from them, but he didn't know why. One of them easily apprehended him a while back, now they are all cautious. Looking back he saw that the teal haired female knight was riding ahead of the group and slowed down as she approached them. The silence just became heavier as she appeared; now he was wedged between two silent, yet equally menacing soldiers. He also couldn't help but to sneak short looks at her horns that curved along the line of her hair, mainly out of grotesque curiosity.

\- Mercenary. - She said not looking at him. Ichigo quickly turned forward hoping he hadn't been caught gawking.

\- Y-Yes? - He asked a bit nervously, which was uncharacteristic of the hardened mercenary. The hulking Drahk'ken warrior in Österlein was intimidating enough, this woman was maybe not as tall and muscular but there was something that made her just as menacing.

\- I do not mind you looking at my ancestry. But I advise you not to misread my condition. – She said sounding monotonous.

\- What do you mean? - He asked in genuine confusion.

\- I am not some mutant, or freak that people can gawk at. I take my position seriously, and I don't take insults to mine or my men's honor lightly. -

\- N-No. I mean… you see there are… well the - He stammered not knowing what to say to her. It seemed her tone was commanding enough to even intimidate the likes of him.

\- How much did you fight? - Kenpachi spoke up saving Ichigo from the awkward conversation. - You said you raced from the east… are there really strong monsters there? -

\- No. - The woman bluntly answered. - Your concept of a monster does not fit with the horrors that now roam that human nation, Karpathia. -

Kenpachi shot her an excited smile. Ichigo knew that look all too well, Kenpachi wasn't the most talkative or disciplined man, he was always self-righteous and followed his own instincts rather than anyone's orders. When he started fighting, no one was left in front of him that wasn't ravaged, mutilated or mauled to death. He was also the only one of his subordinates who he didn't know anything about. He knew his own story, Uryu's story, Ikkaku's story, and Renji's, but not his. He knew he was playing a dangerous gamble when he let the wicked stranger accompany his crew. The truth is, he didn't even asked him to join the Soul Reapers, he's just been tailing their group ever since they came across him.

\- Fine by me. - Kenpachi answered with anticipation in his voice. - All this talk makes me want to fight them again! -

\- Your encounter in the ruined city was just some fluke. One like you cannot just fight adversaries like Kha'ous. Before that, one must go through body crippling training and steel his or her will beyond inhuman degrees. Thus one who fights Kha'ous will not become tainted with its filth. - She explained to the grinning man.

\- Then I suppose you did all that to get where you are now, right? - Ichigo asked joining in.

\- Indeed. - She answered giving him a side glance.

\- Then that scar must have come from something really freaky, hasn't it? - He casually asked the female knight. Her eyes widened, this was the first time she showed any kind of emotion to them. Ichigo cursed himself; it looked like he hit a nerve with his question.

\- This scar of mine… - She began then paused to touch it, closing her eyes for a short second. - Is not from my struggle with Kha'ous or… not directly from fighting them. - She grimly admitted. - But it fits me well. The pain from it reminds me of my duty every day. -

\- I'm sorry. - Ichigo said looking away. - We all have our crosses we have to bear. - He added.

\- I do not know the meaning behind your saying, but I appreciate your apology. - She said returning to her monotonous tone.

\- By the way… we never got your name. - Ichigo attempted on last question. - Since we will be traveling together I'd really like to know who will have my back. -

\- As an outsider, you have not earned the right to know my name. -

\- I fought with a bunch of rat monsters, I think that proves we are on the same side. - He raised a brow at her.

\- Very well… but only my name…. and not the meaning behind it. - She finally gave in to him.

\- Meaning? Why would I want to know that? -

\- My brothers and sisters all carry names related to their Ancestry. For us… the words of our names are just empty shells… nothing more than fragile containers, easily shattered if tainted by Kha'ous. But with meaning… it becomes a beacon for us to never go astray. -

\- Alright, I'm fine with it. - Ichigo agreed with her, not really understanding the reason behind the explanation.

\- Address me as Nelliel, since that was the name I was given by my brothers and sisters. - Nelliel stated finally looking at Ichigo a third time.

\- Then you can address me as Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. - He offered his right at her as a friendly gesture. Nelliel looked at his extended hand for a cool minute, steadying her galloping in the meantime.

\- Very well. - She took his hand. - I welcome you as our comrade, until we reach the city, Waldstein. - She welcomed him with a small, silent smile.

* * *

Nanao was still under the effects of the shootout at the foundry, she hoped she wouldn't have to revert to violence, but truth be told she wasn't the one who ordered that man to be injured. After the scene, she and the newly arrived Imperial officer returned to the head administration building, where she invited him to wait in a separate room until she completed her duties. Once done mailing her final requests, she left to attend to her guest.

\- Forgive me for the holdup. - She said entering the room. - But I wasn't expecting any visitors. -

\- Don't sweat it, Nanao dear. - Shunsui casually waved at her pouring him and her a drink. –I've got to say you acted cool for someone who almost got shot in the head. - He emptied his glass in one shot and poured another drink for himself.

\- I was just too surprised to react. - She said sitting down. - And don't get drunk while we are talking. - She snatched his glass away. - Why are you here? There are hardly any recruit able people around the region.-

\- Just visiting. We were just strolling around and then I realized my niece is in the next city. I am impressed; you managed to come up with all that stuff in such a short notice, good job. - Shunsui commemorated her, while trying to get his glass back from her, but in vain.

-Thank you… but I am no miracle worker. - Nanao admitted. - All those provisions you saw outside were previously ordered months before by the local lords. Lord Marganth just recently issued a decree to divert all of those orders; all soon to be finished equipment will be shipped down south to provide for our troops. But you just witnessed how satisfied they are with their invested money and resources flowing away. -

\- They get around. - Her uncle sat back giving up on his drink. - But - He began but his niece beat him to finish it.

\- But there is something else, isn't there? - Nanao asked looking serious.

\- I don't know whether it is serious or not, but it is enough to raise some potential concerns. - Shunsui commented, care free like always. - They are talking about a lord soon to land in Rivenland; there he will pick up a considerable mercenary army and will march east. That army will surly cross some Loyalist territory and might brush some of ours.-

\- So? - The woman asked not looking concerned.

\- If they somehow manage to get near us, Lord Marganth ordered us to just let them go and mind our own. Apparently the League is considering the same, I did some digging and I'm not the least bit surprised by the cause of concern. -

\- Just another local with high ambition. They come and go almost every day. - Nanao waved it off not wanting to spend time or effort thinking much about the matter.

\- Not if Iskren the Mad is that ambitious lord. - Shunsui stated. - The name may not strike any bells for us, but he is no human. The League says he is a nosferatu, or strygoy, for us it is… -

\- A vampire. - Nanao finally showed some concern. - And we are to let it go? -

\- The Imperium doesn't work like that. But you know all that already. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, or at least that's what the locals say in a situation like this one. - He leaned back in his chair again. - I wouldn't worry about it, he'll pass and unless we give a reason to, he will not cause any damage to us. - He said then stood up from his seat. -Now take care, I'm afraid I have to cut our visit short, Old man Yama have just dumped a load of things on my shoulders, so I better get back in the saddle. - He headed for the door.

\- Wait! - She called after him. Shunsui turned around and saw Nanao offering him one last glass of the liquor she denied from him during their meeting. - For good luck. - She handed him the glass with an easy smile. Shunsui gladly accepted it and drank thankfully before handing it back to her. - And don't get yourself killed. - She said again after him, and he waved back as an answer.

* * *

Hello again after another long time. Sorry, I couldn't update any sooner, but I hope the new chapter will perk your interest for the up coming story lines. Give a big thanks for LoVe23 for helping me beta this new work of mine, all names and places are the work of fiction and belong to their respected owners.

From this point things will began to merge a bit with the WH: Fantasy universe, not neccessary to look up, but if you would like to know more, review or ask me if you don't feel like looking things up on it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review or share your thoughts, I really like to know your view on my style.

Until the next time!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Changing world

Galnath was impatiently waiting for his slaves to finish patching up the only bridge over the river. The humans must have been expecting his arrival; otherwise, they wouldn't have weakened the bridge's supports so it would collapse under the weight of his warriors when they tried to cross the river. Thanks to their trap, his foes had gained enough time to escape his grasp, not to mention that that two of his main lieutenants were now lying dead at the bottom of an unnamed river. Even the raiding parties he sent out to steal supplies have returned empty-handed.

He began to hate this realm more and more, of every world he had lead armies against to spread the blessings of Nurgle, this was probably the most troublesome by far. If it wasn't for his master's order he would have choked that bird-faced sorcerer to death when he had the chance to do so in Drestungstad. Sorcery was not something the followers of the Lord of Flies usually trusted, except of course their own priests' magic that allowed their magnificent diseases to spread swiftly across the mortal realm.

He was sick of following a bunch of fugitives instead of marching down south, behind the borders and infest the population slowly, but gloriously. His trail of thought was interrupted when he a scream came from the direction of the riverbank. It looked like the structure those incompetent maggots called a framework collapsed on top of a group of workers, smashing them to death. The overseers were whipping the miserable looking slaves to near death as punishment, but looking at the mushed corpses Galnath had an idea of how to use this minor inconvenience to his advantage.

There were several cities and human settlements along this river, Galnath thought to himself. He immediately ordered the smashed bodies to be thrown into the water, let the stream carry their useless corpses away; in the meantime, it would also carry the diseases they were infested with across the province. That sorcerer told him to catch the Imperial fugitives but he never forbade him to please his true master while doing so.

\- Call that good for nothing creature here! - He shouted at one of the skinny pox-covered servants next to him. - I want to hear how miserably he failed his task so I can add his intestines into the Cauldron! - He balled his armored hands into fists and looked over the river once again, no matter how many times he looked at the scenery, this world still made him feel hatred for the healthy.

* * *

Momo walked through the silent halls of the Academy of Arcane Studies. It was relaxing to hear silence after months of hammering and chiseling. The Academy wasn't all that crowded, to begin with. There weren't many people in this world that showed potential for the arcane arts, and even if they did, most decided to hide their ability because of their primal fear of the Church.

Being an instructor at the Academy, she had to look into this realm's customs and brief history when she was relocated here to help the Imperium establish the facility. She heard tales of other Imperial provinces with savage hatred and paranoia towards magic, but this world, they took this paranoia to an inhuman level. She couldn't believe that faith had such a destructive nature here. As a sophisticated scholar of the Imperium, she never could truly understand the blind zealousness of some cultures.

Although she was also a woman of faith, like any Imperial citizen she also paid her respects to the Imperial pantheon and knew the benefits of organized cults and sects against Kha'ous and the Dark Gods, this was beyond any tolerance.

The building once stood as a grand church complex before Lord Marganth besieged this human settlement and claimed it for the Imperium. She recalled the first day of her arrival, the interior had to be completely scuffed off in order to get rid of the gold and silver hailing that covered the edges of the walls and pillars. It was such a waste, she thought, to use marble and other decorative stones for such an unaesthetic purpose. She even felt sorry for the wood that was wasted on Church idols, not to mention a large amount of stained glass and wrought iron they had to melt down. Everything before the conversion was left here to be wasted, serving primal purposes of worship instead of teaching and enlightenment.

Today the inside of the complex barely reminded anyone of a grand cathedral. All of its wings were converted into dorms and lecture halls, its backyard became the place for the botanical gardens where they grew their plants to be used in making medicine or other brews of magic. Even the twin bell towers were now connected by a single bridge and were converted into the quarters of the higher ranking magisters. The catacombs were emptied out and the labyrinth of graves was turned into a shelter for the students and their teachers. The large nave was divided into three parts; the main aisle along with the main gate became the dining hall, the left aisles were walled off and became a social area, while the right aisles were made into the guest area where all visitors of the Academy were welcomed upon entry. The atrium became a practice field for new students to practice their magic with their mentors and the bema became part of the dining hall, but for the teachers to sit at.

When she arrived here the conversion was only halfway done, she recalled workers scrubbing off the fetishes and portraits as she settled in. She also recalled large piles of ornaments being thrown out and collected outside in the courtyard ready to be disposed of. There were protests from the locals at first, but it didn't bother the Imperium much, the allied lords took care of the matter within a days' notice. Since then, commoners didn't even dare to go near the complex; those who did were usually students of the Academy and Imperial citizens coming to visit Lord Marganth's new acquisition for the Imperium. With time everything will become livelier, even the locals will eventually give in once they realize they did them a grand favor by assimilating them into Imperial society.

Momo was convinced they were doing the right thing, continuing her observation she came across a female student of the Academy. The girl was just of age, tall but petite, her chestnut brown hair was pulled into a neat, long braid down her back. She was wearing the regular white and red-rimmed cloak of the initiates over her grey dress that served as her uniform. Momo recognized the teenage girl, it was Monique who she asked Nemu for advice for her condition.

\- Monique! - She called her name startling the girl who was looking down at the inner gardens.

\- Lady Meister. - She formally bowed her head at her. - Forgive me, I wasn't paying attention. If I knew you were coming my way I would have been the first to greet you, Lady Meister. -

\- Oh please, don't apologize. - She smiled at the girl. - The school is rather empty today, more than usual in fact. Do you happen to know where everyone is? -

\- I'm afraid not. But I heard a lot of them left when the Head Magister declared his vision. They didn't understand what he meant, but it mortified them none the less. Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect for Master Rayn'tzon… -

\- No need for it, dear. - She stopped her in her track. - I know you have a hard way of adjusting your views, and the latest events haven't been much help in easing your discomfort either. I just hope after this whole war blows over most of you will decide to continue your studies here. -

\- Most certainly, there is no other place in the world where we can freely practice our gifts. For that, we are all truly grateful for your mercy. - She bowed again to her.

\- Oh, no! It is I who should be thankful to you and the other students for putting your trust in us, really. - Momo smiled. – By the way, how is your arm? Did that ointment help you with the rash? - She casually asked the young student.

\- Y-Yes… thank you for your question. - Monique nervously averted her eyes off from her. -You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble to help me. - She timidly added afterward.

\- Oh, it was nothing, but I must go. I have other business to attend to I'm afraid, but if there is anything you need you can always come to me, alright? -

\- Yes… thank you for your kindness, Lady Meister. - She bowed in farewell and the two parted.

Monique remained where she was for a little while, debating over her condition. She felt guilty for lying to her mentor, but she shouldn't trouble the elder girl with her problems. Her condition hasn't improved; in fact, it was getting worse with every week. She was scared. What frightened her was that it seemed to slowly be spreading up her arm, but wasn't causing any pain to her. She had to find the Saracen man who gave her those shards; he might know what to do. After all, he owed her this much for having her steal from the alchemic storage.

* * *

A cold wind blew down from the icy peaks of Dorn; it was still summer season, although seasons did not matter much in the forever frozen ridges of the Masenhorn Mountains. The natural wall of solid granite and ice grimly watched over the many mountain passes that connected the former Empire of Waldstein with the Mezzin Peninsula. Through those passes, highways ran through the valleys which took decades to carve out and maintain by the former emperors of Waldstein. Now all but one will be closed off by those whose ancestors participated in building them.

Kira watched as the hired bands of miners were chipping away the layers of granite for the engineers to place their charges. Lord Marganth ordered the mountain passes to be closed for sure, this meant bringing the mountains down on them. The work was proceeding with remarkable speed, considering it was ordered on a short notice. Four out of the seven passages have already been buried under rocks and ice; only two remained to be dealt with. This way, when the enemy launches its assault, they will be forced to march in just one direction. If they are lucky, and Yra and the other gods will it, they won't have to fight a long-standing war.

The choke point the Imperium decided on was the Citadel of Ernau, the longest standing city/fortress wedged between the protecting embrace of Mt. Dorn and Mt. Roaven. Its capable defenses protected Waldstein for centuries against savage raider, ambitious kings from the City States and the many failed attempts of the Hakhan sultans.

It was no Drahk'ken citadel, but it almost looked as impressive. Izuru Kira just hoped that those massive walls and battlements will be able to withstand a full Kha'ous assault. When the first shipment of provisions, munitions, and auxiliary troops arrived from the north, his longtime friend told him the following.

 _\- Let us pray that these men will be more capable as meat shields than soldiers. I guess we are on our own. –_

He turned his attention back to the dig site, but he couldn't completely forget Shuhei's remark on the situation. It was true, the first bunch of recruits looked like a herd of miserable drunkards, beggars, and scum, not actual soldiers of the Imperium. Even he could forecast that most of these locals would either end up dead or will rout at the first sight of danger. Of course, the second option wasn't an option, to begin with. Marganth gave the Imperial garrison clear orders to prevent any attempts of desertion, even if they must to use extreme force to make them hold their ground.

\- Mein Herr! - One of the engineers shouted up at him. He looked down only to see a Waldian man dressed in thick winter garbs wearing a helmet whit a grappling hook hanging on his belt looking up at him. - Ze charges are ready und zet. Wir besser… uhm… better go far .- The engineer hardly spoke Common, but Kira understood his point. He nodded and signaled the rest of the guards to clear off the ridge before they light the fuses.

It took them two hours, but all units and workers had been cleared out. Each of the engineers lit a fuse leading up to the terraces they were previously working on, igniting the explosive charges. The detonation was even heard on the other side of the mountain pass. The loud crack was soon followed by the destructive crashing of rocks, snow, and ice. The avalanche quickly filled up the valley below them. Another detonation soon followed theirs but further down the path. Kira now knew for sure that the second and last passages had been finally collapsed; now the enemy only had to pass through the fortifications of Ernau where the Imperials have decided to concentrate their forces.

Knowing this, any sane military tactician wouldn't risk a siege, but the enemy was everything, but sane. They wouldn't be surprised if they tried to break through or even climb over the fallen rocks and debris, risking their forces to suffer severe attrition. Anything from the forces of Kha'ous was possible; there was no price too high for the Dark Gods and their followers to pay if it meant they could plunge an entire world into madness and destruction.

\- Come on! Again! - An Imperial officer barked at his unit as they were pushing a cannon up the slope. Meanwhile, a new load of recruits arrived from the north through boats and several other Imperial soldiers were sent down to oversee their training as well. Making sure none of the new "troops" have any second thoughts about their assignment.

Hisagi Shuhei was one of those able men, who were appointed as master of arms and drillmaster of the 5th auxiliary company. This meant he became the de facto commander of more than 200 men until they were deemed ready enough to at least hold and do little more than defend themselves with a sword. Since he was given an uncertain amount of time to make soldiers out of these beggars, he came to the point of just letting them pass if any of them managed to even deliver a crippling attack on the practice fields. So far only a handful managed to meet his criteria, those were the lucky ones; the rest, well… desperate situations called for desperate measures, and he pitied them for their lack of skill.

\- Are these all we have to fight in the melee roles? - Someone behind him asked. Turning around he found blonde Imperial officer standing next to him on his lookout.

\- I hope not. - Shuhei answered as they observed the drill. – Some of them may, but as the first supply of firearms will arrive the rest will go to that rooster. I hope it won't be much of a bother for you Iemura. – His tone was full of pity rather than envy as it would mean more trouble for his peer.

\- Not at all. – Iemura remarked as he looked into the distance of the docks. - So far, our units are ready, not decent and very slow on reloading, but ready enough to do damage to enemy lines. -

\- You know… we shouldn't be doing this. - Shuhei frowned at the trainees. - Instead of these scoundrels and cutthroats, we should be briefing real soldiers. We should be discussing strategy, and fully concentrating on reinforcing our battlements! -

\- That would be better. - Iemura agreed as he also wished for more capable men to be put in charge of. – But you know as well as I, that we just don't have the resources for it. - He grimly sighed.

\- Lord Marganth should have forced these savages to send their own armies to fight! They certainly had no trouble amassing them when the Imperium took Waldstein! -

\- That was because they were up against a familiar foe. But I understand your point, Hisagi. But there is little for us to defend if those who we wish to are too stupid. – They both fell silent at that remark as it would have just been another useless debate among Imperial soldiers.

\- Do you think, we have a chance here? - Iemura broke the silence first as he looked at Hisagi in question.

\- I never like to think about my odds. - Shuhei simply shrugged. - I was ordered to stay and fight, to teach these men how to fight and to rid the world of the evil that is coming our way… - The conversation was interrupted when someone shouted " _Look out_!" from up the walls.

A heavy artillery piece rolled uncontrollably down the slope where it was meant to be pushed up. The heavy cannon rolled across the training field, causing many of the trainees and soldiers to jump out of its way. The artillery piece finally stopped at the docks when it smashed into the side of a boat.

\- Let's hope no one got seriously hurt. Come on. - Iemura nodded in the direction of the ruckus and they both headed down to assess the damages.

* * *

\- So… - Ishida galloped to the front while looking curiously at Nel. - You mentioned something about an attack from the south. Is that why you think this region is so abandoned? Because your Lord rallied them to fight? -

\- If that were the case then we wouldn't be heading towards the city. - The Nelliel answered as she still kept her stoic eyes on the road ahead. - The reason why we must rush to our master's side is to patch up his battalions since you savages can't seem to prioritize your own problems. -

\- Again with the savages. - Uryu adjusted his glasses in a bit of a frustration at her remark. - Does every Imperial address any non-imperial like that? -

\- No… only those like you. - She bluntly retorted. - The Imperials, like my masters, will give any reasonable civilization a chance to show how compassionate they can be. Not to us, but to themselves. You, people, have shown unreasonable zealousness, treason, backstabbing, and cruelty that make you more like animals then reasonable beings. - She explained as they continued down the forest road.

\- I'm sure there is a way to redeem ourselves, or not? -

\- I am no scholar, so I cannot give you a clear answer to your question, but I am intelligent enough to know that on your own you cannot redeem yourselves. -

\- Why is that? -

\- We came here with Lord Marganth 50 years ago; the fact that you allowed yourselves to be blinded by religion long enough to make you abandon all rationality is only the beginning. - Nelliel told him in a calm manner. - You treat magic as if it were the spawns of the Aethyr, ravage creatures that are just slightly different from you, and allow madmen to make decisions based on faith only. Although, as far as I know, your realm is not the worst; just another example of how low a society can fall without proper guidance. -

\- How are you better? - Uryu questioned as he was beginning to be bothered by the superiority complex of the Imperial. - I mean, I asked Lady Matsumoto the same question the other week, but I didn't really get a clear answer on the matter. You seem reasonable enough, so tell me, without prejudice; in what way do you consider yourselves better than us? -

\- What do you mean by "better"? - Nelliel asked in return.

\- I mean… what alternative can your Imperium offer to make our world better? – Ishida elaborated waiting for Nel's reaction, but she only remained silent for quite some time after that.

\- None. - Nelliel casually answered after a few minutes to continue their debate. Even though she was no scholar her mind worked similar to one and the local mercenary intrigued her.

\- Excuse me? - Uryu looked at her with surprised eyes.

\- We can't offer you anything that you "savages" can accept as "good". - She explained. - So far we've given your people plenty of opportunities to broaden your vision; we've given you access to what is ours, so that you may prosper as we do. Those who have chosen to side with the Imperium will eventually enjoy wealth and stability in the future, but… for a price. -

\- What does that entail? - Uryu listening carefully for the warrior's answer.

\- Complete and total submission. - Nelliel answered firmly and matter of fact. To show she was serious about it she even looked Ishida in the eye. As soon as she confirmed she had his complete attention she continued - You wouldn't be slaves, never, no. My masters are above that practice, but you wouldn't be completely free either. Your fate, your history, your whole existence would be bound to the Imperium. If it falls, you fall with it. If it prospers, you will also prosper along. This is a condition most of you consider bad and true, it may sound cruel, but let me ask you the something. - She returned her gaze back on the road.

\- What would be better for you as a whole? To live out your lives and be prosperous for a small price like ours, or to toil for survival against a force you will all eventually perish by, without us. Just to be clear, think about the society and not the individual, then consider that even if you value your freedom high, those around you may never live long enough to enjoy it. -

Uryu remained silent at her answer, in a normal situation his response would have been a no-brainer. If it were just a theory, he would choose the more moral option, thus he would choose freedom. But after the last chain of events, he began to consider other possibilities other than that, and Nelliel had a reasonable point. As an individual, he did not matter, no kings, not even the nobles, nobody mattered as an individual in the long run. He couldn't answer, although being more open-minded than Ichigo was for the past events, this wasn't something he could just judge with the amount of experience he has now.

\- You see now. - Nelliel finally spoke after his silence. - That is what you "savages" can't accept as "good". You always ignore the full picture, and when it is handed to you… you will just ignore it further. That is the weakness Kha'ous exploits, that is a weakness in your spirit, the hole in your defenses, where the Dark Gods can twist you to serve them. That is the reason why anybody would choose a fate worse than death in the first place, because of this ignorance. - She spat the last word out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

* * *

\- I think it's getting quite bothersome to manage the recruits, don't you think Tessai? - Kisuke, the substitute leader of the 12th battalion sighed while he watched as another local had to be dragged away unconscious. – Aren't they a lousy bunch? - He joked back at his second in command.

\- There are more to come, sir. - Tessai said as he cleared the papers off from his table. – This reminds me, Lord Kuchiki just rode away to get his promised support the other day, I don't mean to judge or anything, but in my opinion, I feel his effort will turn out to be fruitless in the end. -

\- As wrong as it may sound, but I have to agree with you on that one, my friend. – Kisuke stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the door. - I'm done writing lists; let's take a walk, shall we? - He suggested, he was already out on his way before Tessai could say anything.

The Imperial Palace of Waldstein was also converted to serve the needs of the new regime, just like any major complex in and around the city. Most of its chambers were cleared out and being set up for the new Imperials scholars and bureaucrats to work and live in. The halls where the former emperors and empresses held their galas were stripped from their pompous decorations and furniture, only to be changed into meeting halls and staff quarters. The chamber of the imperial council was now the meeting place of the League, here the Reformist lords met and discussed their future course of actions, in fact, they were already gathering in the city for another meeting. Though, the palace was too big of a complex to be fully turned over; most of its rooms and chambers were still waiting to be occupied.

Kisuke, like many Imperial officers, didn't really like the fact that the humans of this realm built something so grand with so little use. It was impractical, it was indeed pleasing to the eye and as a symbol, and it was an outstanding establishment, but none the less completely useless in the eye of Drahk'ken utilitarianism.

\- It's a shame that such a nice weather is wasted on doing bureaucracy. - Kisuke flippantly remarked while waving towards the place they had just vacated. The two soon made their way to the front courtyard where they could look over the former capital. Before them the city of Waldstein stretched through the horizon, tall houses and spires reaching up to the clear sky, columns of light grey smoke lazily ascending from the chimneys. The river that divided the grand scenery lazily flowed down south carrying ships of all sort with its currents.

\- You know, Tessai. - He said to his companion as he looked over the city and saw how peaceful it was against the impending war. – At times like these, I often think about putting down the sword and doing away with the armor. Maybe live the simple life of a common man, and possibly running a business. Perhaps a shop in a modest town. – He then looked up at the sky.

\- Sounds a bit dull, but it could be wonderful at the same time. - His mustached companion agreed with the blonde man.

\- Maybe if this whole war blows over, I might mention this to Marganth. – A wishful smile appeared on the blonde Imperial's face as he imagined his simple life far in the future.

\- Pardon me, but I doubt he would allow it. – A young deep voice said from behind. Kisuke and Tessai both turned around to see who approached them. The Drahk'ken cut through the courtyard as he approached the two humans, looming over the both of them he quietly bowed his head in greeting.

\- Lord Tan'nis. - Tessai bowed his whole body before the Drahk'ken.

\- No, please Tannin is fine. You can drop the titles and the tone when we are on our own. - The young Drahk'ken put up his hands in front of him to ease both of his men.

\- Of course. - Tessai acknowledged with respect.

\- Shouldn't you be preparing for your report, now? Kisuke? - He addressed the shaggy blonde officer with narrow eyes. Of course, he was used to Urahara's neglectful attitude towards the Imperial red tape so he asked only to tease the human a bit.

\- I've spent the last few days cramped with paperwork. Not a very soldier-like task. - Kisuke admitted to the young prince.

-Maybe… but it is a must. - Tannin said as he now stood next to him.

\- Is something troubling you, Tannin? - Kisuke asked as he saw the young Drahk'ken looking over to the cityscape with a tense look in his eyes. Tannin didn't even turn over before he spoke up, he only rolled his eyes sideways to look at Urahara.

\- These savages… how dare they hit that tone with my uncle?! – The slit in those same eyes narrowed his steel grey scales on his neck perked up in anger. - If it were left to me I would have burnt this corrupt cesspool of a city to the ground, instead of capturing it. -

\- That would be unwise. - Tessai commented standing behind them.

\- I do not care whether it would be unwise or not! - He turned back for a moment to answer him. - What we gave up for them is worth ten times the value of this city! - He pointed in the direction of Waldstein. - That was the place where we were betrayed, by your own men none the less! And they still have the nerve to complain about our ways of things! – A silent beastly growl came from the young Drahk'ken to signal he was fed up with his uncle's diplomacy.

\- I know what you mean, young Tannin. - Kisuke also set his gaze towards the direction the Tannin pointed at. - But it won't go unpunished. Shinji is… -

\- I do not doubt the skills of Commander Hirako. But his skills are needed elsewhere now. My uncle has already sent for him and has ordered that he and his companions should head south as soon as they are able to. That means they have to suspend the search for Sosuke. That is if they haven't found him already. -

\- That would certainly be a relief. But I don't think the treacherous Aizen Sosuke would let himself to be found so easily. – Urahara tapped the railing staring over the horizon.

\- As long as we hold the _Kura'a_ _ar Sihk'eis_ , he is trapped in this savage realm. His followers were dealt with both here and the other side of the gate. He has nowhere to run. – Tannin sounded sure as always, it was something everyone both admired and pitied at the same time. His pride drove the young Drahk'ken to become a paragon of his kind, to lead a fine and mighty example in front of his subject, on the other side, however, the same pride made him stubborn, aggressive towards the locals, disregarding the long but smooth way of words and taking the quick, yet crude way of actions instead.

\- A bold declaration, young lord. But allow me to remind you of the fact that he allied with the arch enemies of order. It would be safer for us to assume he got support from the follower of Kha'ous. -

\- All the more reason to smite the bastard! - Tannin declared with force in his words. - Once we tear through the enemy from the south, I'll have a word with this… Shinji. This shame must not be left unpunished! – Both men were now sure if the circumstances were different the young master would have joined Shinji in his hunt for the traitor.

Both Kisuke and Tessai could only nod in agreement at Tannin's determination. Although, they both felt that even though the young Drahk'ken meant well, he was a bit overzealous with his words. They watched as he left, hoping that the young master would not decide to do anything reckless until they received orders to march south.

\- He became quite hot-tempered for being more than a century old. – Urahara heard Tessai's remark under his mustache.

\- Drahk'ken may age, but they mature slowly. - Kisuke lectured him when Tannin left their sight. - May he survive us all. - He added with a sad smile.

* * *

The port city of Lomburg stood almost empty as it was evacuated the weeks before the news of Lord Iskren's landing. Fearing for the safety of the citizens, the city council ordered the massive evacuation of Lomburg being aware of the volatile nature of the vampyre lord. The caution was understandable but was unnecessary as Iskren had no interest in occupying the region for long. One of the reasons was that the province of Rivenland was converted and no longer had ties to the Church. The city was now repopulated with the countless mercenary companies and armies that were hired by Queen Margery I of Albion to accompany Iskren on his mission.

Apart from the many roaming free companies that have gathered in and around Lomburg, some of the neighboring village folk came over to prosper from the gathering of scoundrels. Among the now seized buildings, a man was watching the docks as the grand fleet of transport vessels anchored along the coastline. He felt an odd sense of Deja Vu, as he looked at the vast force of a united Albionian army and a Wallachian lord.

He couldn't help but crack a small smile, though it was not a smile of joy or pride. It was a smile gloating, a smile of pity at the effort that was put into this operation. No doubt this army will ravage through the northern provinces of Waldstein in weeks, the Loyalists will weep once their castles, towns, and cities crumbled under the sheer force of the invasion. Yet, he knew this was merely foreplay.

The vampyric Lord Iskren perhaps wasn't the most savage, the craziest or the most wicked, but he was the most broken out of the surviving four Masters of the Crimson Night. He was demented in a way that made him dangerous, like the silence before a great storm. Noone could decipher what he was thinking all the time, but some sings often indicated the worse of all scenarios. He chose faith as his nemesis, all faith in God, deities, and spirits. Turning away from the "Light" he chose the shadows as his domain and there he waged his war against the piety of all humans.

Against all the commotion happening at the docks, the city was eerily quiet around the stranger. Within the walls of Lomburg, only the sound of waves crashing against the docks, the squawking of seagulls in the distance and the fluttering of the sails echoed through the town. He felt a watching presence appear above him, seeking him out from the dark corners. Without a care, he smiled and continued on watching the ships being unloaded.

He heard a wrapping sound coming from one of the dark corners of a nearby building, creeping silently towards him, a thick dark shadow poured around him like water. The black mass growled at him like a beast would at its prey who foolishly entered its lair. He ignored the growing feeling of anxiety only to taunt this shadowy creature. The darkness crept closer to the bench he was sitting on and wailing began to come from the dark void. Any sane man would have fled in terror from this dark presence, but he kept on smiling confidently to taunt the creature further as if he hadn't noticed it. The stranger wouldn't be intimidated by mere parlor tricks; he wanted to see the one behind the strings.

The dark void closed around him, creating a solid stream of dark ichor that moved like dancing flames around the stranger. From the wall of solid shadows the wailing became louder, he heard the souls being trapped in the unearthly matter, constantly begging to stop or to spare them from their fate. Clawing either at the ichor or at each other, anything to make the pain that was gnawing at them to stop, but all their efforts were in vain. Yet, even the grotesque display of anguished souls didn't faze the stranger instead, he cracked another smile and with closed eyes, he stood up from his bench.

\- I have no ill intentions, my lord. - He began to negotiate with the monster. - In fact, I am a hunted man myself. Before they emptied the city, men from the Imperium came here in search of me. When the last of the locals left, I remained behind just to meet you here. - The dark matter suddenly formed a dome around him trapping the stranger inside. With all the light blocked out, the wailing became louder as the shadows began to close in on him.

\- I can see that my presence is not wanted. - He calmly remarked without any regard to his current situation. - You are no fool, my lord. Through the short time, I've been able to study this realm; I came across the Masters of the Crimson Night. I know you, and I know that if it were just the petty conflict between clerics, you wouldn't have bothered to go to such lengths. - He continued on talking as the shadows were getting closer.

\- The power you and your followers are up against is ancient, yet new to you. It has already begun to consume your world, Lord Iskren. As one with experience, I must warn you about the consequence of your campaign. I did not betray my people for petty reasons; in fact, you and I are the same when it comes to reasoning. - The "dome" began to shrink around him making it even darker.

\- I joined Chaos, which makes me your enemy indeed. - He admitted seeing he wouldn't be able to say anything that would convince the shadows. The dome collapsed in an attempt to crush the man. The stranger watched as his image faded and the flowing dark ichor loosened up. - Did I trick you? - He calmly looked at the oozing matter.

The ichor dispersed into several tentacles and began to lash at the stranger, in response he jumped out of their way jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The tentacles crushed the house behind him, then quickly changed course to chase after him. He jumped onto the next rooftop and continued to run, the shadows followed him smashing and missing every time they caught up. Without any effort, he dodged the lashes but didn't try to counter the incoming attacks.

At the end of the block, a wall of the same matter rose from the street blocking his way down. The wall of black ichor crashed into the house like waves against the shore, the mass of ichor broke through the building effortlessly only to stop and pool around the ruins. The stranger landed far away from the pool of dark matter, calmly waiting for its next attack.

From the pool, dozens of human-sized cocoons began to emerge. One by one they popped open, revealing tormented human figures. Dark matter oozed from their eyes and mouths, their skin was infused with the same stuff, and they began to erratically shake as they stared up at the sky with their oozing and empty eye sockets. Mouths open, different sounds came out, from tortured humans to weeping mothers; every second of their existence was pure pain and misery. The creatures then suddenly turned toward the stranger. Even with their broken movements, their advance was pretty smooth.

The tormented beings slowly approached the stranger, increasing their pace with each step and in a blink of an eye the first one appeared in front of him and smashed the wall with its bare fist. The man evaded the attack, but as soon as he backed away another creature appeared behind him, and another one after that. This proved to be a challenge for him now, as he was barely able to evade each creature.

The tormented ones only moaned and wailed at him in response, blindly chasing after him trying to kill their prey. Without he noticing it, the district was now covered with the dark ichor. The buildings, streets, trees, everything was now covered with the dark matter that these creatures emerged from. He couldn't inspect his surroundings very well for too long as the creatures were at his heels. He decided to abandon his fight and turned to the next avenue in hope to escape.

He began to run in the open to avoid the shadows. He was almost in the clear when a wall emerged out of thin air blocking his only escape. Vile inscriptions formed an impenetrable barrier in front of him, preventing him from running further. The creatures quickly caught up to him, but instead of jumping on him and tearing him apart, they stopped and formed a solid line. The creatures were still moaning in pain, staring at his figure with their hollowed eyes mouthing pleas of mercy, silently begging something or someone to end their suffering.

\- Lord Iskren, as I stated earlier I mean no harm. - He stated a little out of breath trying to reclaim the calm façade he had earlier. The line split in front of a tall, young man. Iskren's skin was pale like the surface of the moon; his bored eyes darted at him in annoyance. His long coat fell silently behind him as he dragged another man on the ground. He tossed the limp body at the stranger and stopped, his arms at his sides silently staring them down.

\- Kaname. - The stranger said as he looked at his injured comrade. The dark skinned man was in rough shape, he was bruised beyond human comprehension and he also noticed that both of his eyes were violently gouged out.

\- I don't know who or what you are. - Iskren began, his voice was both cold and bored at the same time. The stranger tried to keep his calm composure, even though the sound of Lord Iskren's voice sent shivers down his spine. Each word was punctuated by the malice that enveloped them. - You were a fool to send someone who only sees darkness against someone who controls it. -

\- Is that so? - He eyed the vampire lord. - Let me apologize on his behalf. -

\- I care little for apologies and your honeyed words. - Iskren waved him down with annoyed eyes. - You say you mean no harm, yet you declare yourself to be my enemy. What games are you playing with me, Sosuke from the Imperium? -

\- You know my name? -

\- I heard rumors about an Imperial soldier who was being hunted by his comrades. Although, I care little to none about the Imperium and its fugitives, however like you said. You are my enemy. - The vampire coldly stared him down, dark red eyes boring into his soul.

\- I came to share a message, which you should be wise to hear out. -

\- I care not. - Iskren flicked his fingers and suddenly the creatures, transformed into dark liquid becoming one with the dark matter once again. With the same motion, he condensed the darkness into orbs and launched them at the two men. Just then the wall of glyphs was broken through from the other side and another pale figure appeared, standing in between the shadows and Sosuke. With a single slash, he cut through the dark matter preventing it from killing them. Iskren remained unfazed by the act, yet he squinted his eyes in silent rage. Recalling the shadows he wanted to have a better look at the newcomer who managed to block his attack.

\- And just who might you be? - He asked non-caringly preparing to crush him as well.

\- These men are important to my master. I'm here to ensure their safety. - The pale, green-eyed warrior remarked holding his blade in front of him.

\- Then leave, all of you. I won't waste my time on this any longer. - Iskren ordered then turned his back to the group. - By the way. - He looked back and tossed something at the group. - If the blind man wakes up, tell him next time he dares to waste my time, I'll feed his eyes to the dogs. - He threatened as he walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

After four days of travel, Ichigo and his company have finally reached the outskirts of Waldstein. It was the first time for him and his mercenary companions to visit the great metropolis that had been the center of the civilized world for centuries. The great city was the main seat of power within the Empire of Waldstein, within its walls lines of emperors and empresses ruled over a great nation that once had absolute power over many factions. These days, however, those factions are the ones waging war against one another.

As they spotted the ramparts of the city from afar, it seemed as if all the rumors of the city promising wealth, chance and a good life were all true. However, once they approached the battlements of Waldstein, the radiance of the city began to fade along with the distance. Wrecked towers, cracked battlements, and ruined gates were all that came into their sight. Stepping through the gate they were met with the poorly conditioned slums where the lower class citizens lived or toiled every day.

\- Is this is what left of the once invincible bastion? - Renji asked as they galloped along the avenue. – What happened to the houses of marble, gold, and glass? -

\- In these desperate times, the old stories are starting to sound more like a fairy tale nowadays. - Uryu said looking over the beggars, who cowered in the alleys. - Their homes may not have been ravaged by war, but that does not necessarily mean the people have not been affected by its aftermath. -

\- The city was besieged by the Imperium 4 years ago. - Nel commented as she looked ahead. -The child emperor didn't want to give up his throne. Corrupted by Kha'ous, he reigned with madness even in his last hours. -

\- The brat got what was coming to him. - Rangiku added her own thoughts to the conversation. - He let his subjects suffer for no coherent reason. None of these people should blame us for their misery. -

\- You still can't deny the fact that we had a hand in it, my lady. - Nel was unable to hide the melancholy in her answer. - Our pride should not overshadow the truth. -

\- Well, yes. - Rangiku had to agree, but she still held her head high. - That is why we are taking responsibility, even though some of them clearly don't deserve it.- She quickly added mainly to herself.

\- There is an awful lot of traffic on the main streets. - Orihime noted in an attempt to change the subject. - Is it because of Lord Marganth's rally? -

\- Most definitely. - Her senior looked around the block of buildings. - For those who lost everything, the only viable choice is to become a soldier. For that I pity them.- She sadly added finally showing her feelings about the situation.

\- So…- Ichigo began as he looked back at the sorceresses. - Is this where we part ways? - He asked trying to not look at Orihime.

\- You will soon get your money, Herr Captain. - Rangiku answered almost in an instant. -Over there. - She pointed at the big complex that stretched along the other side of the river. -The former Imperial Palace. Once we walk through its gate you can have your promised wages and we can bid our farewells. -

\- I must say it pains me a little. - Ichigo mumbled to himself without realizing he was talking out loud instead.

\- Is that so? - The elder sorceress raised a brow. - Don't tell us you finally grew fond of our company. - She said not hiding her amusement.

\- Well… - He coughed. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. He could admit his true feelings. But after everything he had said and done, he felt he had no right to do so. - It was some adventure, I must admit. Not many free company men can tell they fought crazed cultists, were captured by Church zealots and brawled with ratmen or whatever, survived and still managed get a good haul at the end of it. - He smirked. Rangiku could only laugh at his outlandishness; this was the answer she expected to hear after all.

They finally reached the grand river of Uhlm, unlike in Österlein the docks along the river were full and busy with the in and outgoing traffic. The Drahk'ken made sure that after Marganth called for aid from the League, the shipment of arms and ammunition would be swiftly delivered south. This required the service of many shipping guilds and their merchant associations to make these deliveries.

On the river bank, the many bridges that once connected the two sides of the city were ruined to make room for the ship traffic. The bridgeheads were still down, forcing the ships to maneuver around them if they wanted to turn around. The group crossed the only bridge that was left intact in Waldstein. Crossing the busy road they saw a long vessel blowing smoke and clattering sailing the waters of the Uhlm.

\- What in Oblivion is that? - Renji pointed at the unfamiliar vessel unable to hide his alarm at the strange vehicle before him.

\- That is a steam barge. - Rangiku answered.

\- A what? - The company asked in unison, not having the slightest idea about the vessel in question.

\- A ship that is powered by steam. Haven't you heard about steam engines? - Rangiku asked the men in disbelief.

\- Like those in the mines? - Renji asked back at her. - How can you fit something so big on a small ship like that? -

\- They probably scaled it down. - Uryu informed his comrade. – I guess the Imperium is in possession of more advanced technology if they can afford to build such vehicles. I never thought it could be possible to fit a steam engine on a boat like that. -

While the sorceresses and Nel's group of "knights" were not fazed by the sight of the steam-powered vessel, most of the mercenaries watched as the ship slowly maneuvered between the bridgeheads and once getting through it began to turn. In the process, the ship sailed close enough for them to have a better look. On both sides, the vessel was being pushed forward by a set of wheels paddling the water causing it to rotate. The clattering became louder as the ship turned, from its one chimney black smoke rose up in the air. Its deck was mainly empty; they figured that a ship that had no sails didn't need much of a crew to operate it. In fact, they only saw four sailors on board, two standing watches on both sides, while one stood at the helm. The last one inspected the aft, shouting orders into a tube for some reason.

Crossing the bridge they finally reached the palace complex. The Soul Reapers wouldn't have guessed they would eventually have a chance to see the Imperial Palace in real life. Reaching Waldstein and not getting arrested was an achievement on its own, but now they were passing through the gates of the complex where the civilized world was practically ruled from. Even though most of the city looked rundown, the palace complex still kept its majestic form.

Its glass windows were glittering in the midday sunshine. The stainless black and white marble columns stood high, holding up the archway which was heavily decorated with the many carvings of vines, cherubs and other sculptures. The spires hugged the massive dome that made up most of the center, the copper plates of the rooftops shone as brightly as the windows gleamed as if they were just conveying its might to the heavens. They felt overwhelmed, the building itself radiated with power, it was almost impossible for a common man or woman to even approach such structure.

The occurrence of Drahk'ken soldiers also became more common around the palace, Ichigo wanted to point that out but he figured the draconic warriors would be more common here than at the beginning of their trip. Their first meeting with them was in Österlein, where he and his company weren't on the best of terms with them. Seeing the hulking and armored Drahk'ken patrol or just stroll the streets of Waldstein made him think about the common citizens. The people of Waldstein didn't seem put off the by the alien warriors' presence. Even the anthro population swelled in numbers, the many abhumans mixed with the human crowd created a picture that wouldn't have been possible in the past decades, especially in Waldstein where the seat of the Empire, the Protector of Faith was housed.

Thinking back to the conversation between Uryu and Rangiku during their trip, Ichigo remembered her mentioning something about a higher tolerance for anthros. The Drahk'ken were not humanoid, so that was understandable, but in Österlein it seemed that the Drahk'ken could be friendly to humans as well, or at least to humans like Rangiku and Orihime. It was a strange contradiction on their part if what Rangiku boasted about was true, then it seemed unfair that she and the Drahk'ken discriminated other humans. He then remembered the conversation, he overheard when Nel explained the "purpose" of the Imperium to Uryu.

The seemed the Imperium was willing to share its vast territory, power, wealth and knowledge with other races, but in trade, they "demanded" complete submission from them. He didn't fully understand, as a free man it didn't settle right in his mind to give freedom up so willingly, but he could somehow understand the other side's point of view as well. He wanted to ask Nel, to elaborate further on the subject, since the warrior half-dragon woman, in his eyes represented a neutral point of view. And he actually could relate more to her than to Rangiku, or to say the least he respected her more, as she was a fellow soldier.

Nel's company broke off without any word, Ichigo watched as the ivory white armored riders who accompanied them for the last part of their journey, turned away from them. Nel caught his stare and gave him a nod in farewell, he waved back at her as a response and the two companies parted. Soon the mercenary group along with their companions had to stop and let their steeds rest. The Drahk'ken warriors watched every step they made. Even on their horses they only managed to be eye level in height with the alien warriors. The Soul Reapers couldn't really tell the emotions behind the many different scaled Drahk'ken, whether they found their presence annoying or unorthodox or they only followed them with their eyes because of duty. Those human-like eyes followed the group until the staircases that lead up to the main gates of the main building.

At the top, they spotted more Drahk'ken, but unlike the others, they weren't wearing armor. It was the first time they ever laid eyes on a Drahk'ken without their plates. Their mane-like hair covered their pointy ears and the smaller horns that grew out of their skull, their slightly elongated muzzles ended in snouts similar to snakes or tortoises. Their bulking muscles were covered with sleeveless linen shirts, scaled to fit their figures, on top of those they wore what seemed to be soft leather vests with various patterns embroidered on them. Their scaled trousers were made out of the same material as their shirts, but it only reached their knees. The pants were also designed with an opening for their tails, which hung freely behind their owners. Like the warriors from Österlein, they also didn't seem to wear any footwear; apparently, it was not common at all to wear anything on their feet. They speculated that it was because, like their fingers, their toes also ended in sharp talons.

Their anatomy surprisingly resembled that of a human, both in posture and proportions. Of course the Drahk'ken were much taller, and muscular than an average human man, or they would even risk saying the tallest or most bulky looking man in the world, but all in all, seeing more "skin" on them than they were used to, made them seem not so different.

The group courteously bowed their heads at Matsumoto and her novice. They didn't seem to care much about the mercs that accompanied them. Ichigo felt that their acquaintance with the sorceresses was soon coming to an end. Maybe it was for the best, this was the world where she lived, if he were honest it seemed too alien to him. He felt it would take too long to get used to the antics of this "Imperial society" and even if he did, it would still be no guarantee for them. What was he thinking? Orihime didn't even know about his thoughts or feelings, even he didn't know what to call it but the more he wanted to think about it, the more tangled he got in it, so yes. It was probably for the best that they part ways now and not look back before one of them would say or do something they might regret.

Orihime felt relieved to be able to walk the familiar streets of the great city of Waldstein. However, even though she was home and was in a safe environment, she would be lying if she said she was happy with what will happen soon. Through the weeks, she spent on the field, fighting and witnessing the world changing, she felt more committed to her senior's cause. However, there were unresolved feelings in her heart regarding Kurosaki. Most of her wanted the young man to stay, it wasn't necessary for the whole company to stay, just him. But she realized it would be selfish of her to ask Kurosaki to abandon his life, based on emotions she had barely even admitted to herself, let alone to him. There was always the possibility of making him and the rest of his men another deal, but she saw no point in doing that. She might not even be able to get it approved this time. Back in Drestungstad, the circumstances made dealing with the Soul Reapers a necessity in order to survive.

She just couldn't think of any reason for him to remain close to her. Here she was again, back at the beginning of her thoughts. Why her heart and mind insist on thinking of a way to make Ichigo stay? They hadn't been really talking much the past few days, and hadn't really bonded over the course of their journey or didn't they? In Österlein, he trusted her enough to open his heart and soul to her, so she could save him from madness. That night, they formed a bond of mutual trust, but that didn't mean there was any mutual attraction for each other. He probably wasn't even interested in her; she was sure he thought that she was too… weird for his taste. She was not simple-minded, she held her virtues close to her heart and soul and she couldn't just walk away from injustice, pretending as if she didn't see it, unlike him who saw enough of the world to consider it to be a natural thing.

Apart from that, she didn't even know what kind of women he preferred. Whatever might be his preference, she was sure she couldn't even come close to what he likes. When she matured into a woman, her body became lecherously curvy compared to other young women of her age. On its own, she didn't mind the changes, but her peers and seniors warned her about the potential risks and responsibilities that came with her beauty.

Her peers couldn't hide their envy for her, such a talent in magic and unearthly beauty could take her far in the Imperium. Even if the Drahk'ken would never touch a non-Drahk'ken woman as they found them unnerving, there were other races within the Imperium which she could easily charm or if needed seduce to grease the wheels. Whenever the subject came up she left her peers, more than embarrassed by the "options" they thought she might have with men.

On the other hand, there was her senior, Rangiku. She was not one of the conservatives who tolled on and on about the dangers of a young and unspoiled maiden. In fact, she was similar to her peers in her free time. The rest of her tutors, however, advised her to always be wary when it came to desires of the flesh, whether they were her own or the desires of others.

The vile Prince of Pleasures, one of the four Dark Gods, is always preying on the weak-willed, charming them, offering joy and ecstasy, making their wildest bodily desires come true in just a short moment. Its victims would crave more after the first temptation, and without noticing it their heart and soul would forever be tainted, damned to serve their new 'master'. Should she fall to vanity or to the lust of the opposite or same sex, it would only take one false step to fall onto the tainted bosom of Slaneesh.

That was one of the reasons she wanted to know whether her feelings were genuine affection or just lust. Sorting this kind of dilemma out could take ages for a mortal, not to mention a young maiden. For Orihime and her heart, time was running short. She was starting to believe that letting the young man leave her once and for all, was the best option to protect her heart from taint, but most importantly from breaking.

\- I shall go on ahead and request an audience with Lord Marganth. - Matsumoto declared as they walked through the grand halls of the palace. - Until such time… please be on your best behavior. - She looked at Ichigo and the rest of the men and walked away. Orihime stayed behind for a moment, smuggling short glances at the young captain before following her. Ichigo managed to catch one of those short glances and as their eyes met he could see a small spark of yearning in them, and the same could be said for Orihime as well.

* * *

\- For the last time old man, I don't care! - Tannin argued with Yamamoto in the former throne room of the palace. The veteran soldier, who was named as commander in chief of the auxiliary force, stared at the "young" Drahk'ken annoyingly. Tannin was stubborn when someone tried to question his virtue. Yamamoto Genryusai only wanted the young Drahk'ken to see the reason behind his actions.

Yamamoto was trying to prevent Tannin from culling the League for their lack of support for Marganth. He understood the young Drahk'ken's reasons. The humans put themselves in the hands of the Imperium, why they hadn't lent their forces to the Governor-King's rally was indeed ridiculous in his mind as well, but forcing them violently would result in losing more support in the future.

\- Consider the current situation, Tannin! Your uncle wants to wage war against the arch enemy of our civilization. If you cull the humans in the local regions they will fight back once we head south to fight our war! -

\- They are only capable of taking this city; if it weren't for my uncle's mercy they'd have gone extinct by now! They deserve to be punished for their foolishness and ignorance. These cowards are more afraid of a crazy priest than true evil! Disgusting! - Tannin spat the last word between his sharp teeth; he was clearly boiling with anger. He forgot that the man who was arguing with him was a respected Imperial ally, a former mentor of his.

\- I'm no longer a whelp, old man! You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! And I have all the right to show them how the Imperium deals with dishonest traitors! -

\- I do not doubt your right, young master. But remember, your action reflect on your uncle as well. He asked us to be patient… -

\- To tolerate the idiocy of these savages!? - Tannin snapped at Yamamoto, an inch away from mauling the old soldier. - Let me remind you that you swore an oath to His and Her Imperial Majesties as well! You swore to represent and protect the Imperium! Those savages are taunting our authority and shitting on our creed! How can you withstand such blasphemy against our kind, watch as these uncivilized apes mock the very foundations of our might! - The young Drahk'ken boasted, his tail swiping angrily behind him while his eyes were starting to narrow into slits. Yamamoto knew that Tannin would soon lose control. While he was still a remarkable soldier, against a young and angry Drahk'ken, there was little he could do.

\- Young master. - Someone called from the far end of the former throne room. A Drahk'ken far older than Marganth himself walked in. His once vivid green scales faded through the ages, his hair tied into a long braid that reached down to the base of his tail. He was wearing robes that brushed the tiles of the marble floor, fully covering his body. On the right side of his body; tattoos ran and continued upon his arm while his left was adorned with strangely shaped gold and silver rings/chains. His ears were also pierced with the same ornaments which were engraved with several sigils to ward off the influence of the Aethyr.

\- Magister. - Yamamoto addressed Rayn'tzon who approached them calmly. - It's an honor. - He bowed his head toward the elder Drahk'ken.

\- Save your anger for Kha'ous, young Tannin. - Rayn'tzon ignored Yamamoto and only addressed Tannin. - The savages may have some use for us even with their ignorance. -

\- Elaborate, sorcerer. - Tannin asked his elder. While according to Drahk'ken hierarchy, Tannin outranked the sorcerer, he tried to show respect for him in the name of tradition.

\- Matsumoto has returned, she will elaborate if you wish her to. - Rayn'tzon shook his braided mane-like hair, causing the earrings and chains to chime together.

Just like that the main door to the throne room opened and the human sorceress and her novice walked in. Tannin watched as the two women approached them and all of his anger faded away once he saw the younger woman alive and well.

\- Sares! - Tannin claimed once Orihime got closer and picked the young woman up in joy, Lifting her as though she were a mere child. – Som'n Yra. - He hugged her closer, being careful as always since she was obviously frailer when it came to hugging.

Orihime felt a bit awkward, but soon started smiling and laughing back at the Drahk'ken, returning his gesture of affection. Those days they spent apart felt like months, as Tannin and her greeted each other for the first time since. After twirling her once in the air, Tannin put her down to have a good look at her, inspecting with relief that she survived her mission.

\- Sase, it's good to see you too! - She managed to say as Tannin put her down.

\- Young master, Magister. - Rangiku bowed her head at the younger Drahk'ken and then at Rayn'tzon as well. - We have prevailed, but we, unfortunately, bring dark news as well. -

\- I see. - Rayn'tzon commented as he turned back to the two soldiers. - I felt a small dissonance in the human settlement you two were sent to investigate. -

\- Indeed, but Magister. - Rangiku spoke up as she pulled out the canister from her bag. - The human relic you sought. - She offered the Tear to the Drahk'ken magister.

\- Thank you. - Rayn'tzon said taking it from her hands. - This changes many things. -

\- Master. - Rangiku then continued on. - There was also a very strong sorcerer with the savage lord who took the city. He possessed remarkable talent in molding the arcane currents of this realm, yet his wizardry left an unsettling aftershock as if he was drawing power from… -

\- The Aethyr. - Rayn'tzon finished her sentence. - Normally, no savage from this realm can utilize the source of Kha'ous, and even they cannot use their powers fully. But someone, who can create a strong dissonance in this realm's currents, and the failed summoning far south. This could only point to one name we know about who is capable of such feats.-

\- The Watcher. - Yamamoto spat the name as if saying it would taint him. - A favored sorcerer of the Great Deceiver, the dark god Tzeench! -

\- We'll deal with him later. - Tannin declared, becoming serious once more.

\- The young master is right. - Rayn'tzon confirmed. - I cannot feel his presence in this realm's arcane flow at the moment. Not to mention the current crisis at hand. Also, Magister Matsumoto, I'd like to ask, how did your novice fare? - The Drahk'ken turned his head to look over to the strawberry blonde sorceress.

\- Our mission significantly changed once we realized the presence of the arch-enemy, although… - She paused for a while to exchange looks with Orihime who remained silent throughout the conversation. - She proved to be quite resourceful and brave against all odds, also she showed swift casting and incantation skills, she also… - Rangiku stopped, wanting to mention the case with the young mercenary, but she couldn't decide whether it would be wise. After all, a whole company of sanctioned magi was being pursued tampering with the Aethyr.

\- I also managed to cleanse a man from chaotic influence. - Orihime spoke up before Rangiku could realize it. She looked at her with shocked eyes; the young woman was literally playing with her life confessing her feat.

Tannin and the veteran Yamamoto also looked at her with wide eyes after mentioning her feat. Only Rayn'tzon kept his composure, but instead, he only narrowed his eyes to relay his suspicion.

\- How? - Yamamoto asked first from the group. - Matsumoto, is this true? -

\- Yes. - Rangiku admitted sounding a bit defeated. - Although I forbade it, she performed a risky incantation on a mercenary soldier who was tainted by an enchantment when we fled Drestungstad. -

\- Where is this mercenary she "saved"? - Tannin asked her also being suspicious, not about Orihime, but about the man in question.

\- He and his company are waiting in the halls. - She answered with eyes downcast.

\- Interesting, if you would follow, please. - Rayn'tzon turned to the young sorceress, trying to lead her away from the other three. Orihime complied, she could clearly feel that she raised much-unwanted turbulence in the mood of every high ranking Imperials, so it would have been foolish of her to resist.

\- Meanwhile. - Tannin stepped to Rangiku's side. - Show me these savages you speak of. - He commanded Rangiku who also complied rather than trying to explain things.

* * *

Rayn'tzon led Orihime up several sets of stairs. His quarters were placed on the upper floors of the palace. The Drahk'ken magister was far from being unsocial; however, he preferred solitude when it came to his research. He led her to his labs, which was a large oval room with a contraption set in the middle of it. The arcane machinery stood floor to ceiling, with a hollowed glass globe encased within its center. From the top, dozens of tubes and faucets connected to the globe, while below a smaller drain was placed that could be opened and closed anytime.

Around the room, the shelves were stocked with large tomes and foils, all written in High Drahk'ken which Orihime couldn't read. Rangiku probably could, but not all the items in the massive archive before her. All around were sealed containers in chests which stored odds substances and materials.

\- Young child. - Rayn'tzon led Orihime to a white marble basin that was standing on a transparent blue glass-like pedestal.

\- Yes, master. - Orihime humbly answered to the Drahk'ken.

\- It would be unwise to not be suspicious of your skills. Yet, I trust your senior's decision. The fact that she hasn't killed you, might lead us to something either good or very bad. - Rayn'tzon ominously spoke to her while he conjured a transparent liquid into the basin.

\- Look. - He waved for here to approach the basin. - This realm is dull. Its essence is too clear almost non-existent. - He explained and motioned for her take a closer inspection of the basin. - Yet, it resonates, faint though it may be, it still resonates. Kha'ous, it has to be foreign. - He turned away and looked at him as if he was seeing something she couldn't. - You just proved it. - He spoke up suddenly startling Orihime.

\- Forgive me, Master Rayn'tzon but all of this is too vague for me to understand. What did I prove exactly? - She asked the Drahk'ken concernedly.

Rayn'tzon only stared back with a blank expression on his face. Only then did he realize that the young woman might not be able to see on her own. Getting a hold of her wrist he made her touch the transparent substance he conjured into the basin.

Orihime felt bone-chilling cold as her fingers made contact with the realm's manifested arcane power, the cold turned into jolting pain the next moment. She felt the same pain in her head like in Österlein, soon vivid images of unknown origin manifested from in front of her eyes. She saw cities with their marble spires, looming over and across the realm. She saw the brutal end of an empire and the void that followed its fall. She witnessed the destruction of knowledge, reason, and logic by the overly pious, the culling of abhumans, the hunts for the magi, all the destruction carried out in the name of "faith". The world around her started to speed up, crossing over mountains, plains, and forests she arrived at a fortress, wedged among snowy peaks and dark pines. Her vision there was engulfed by shadows that stacked together like tar or oil, she closed her eyes to get away from the darkness, but she regretted it as pained screams filled her mind making her panic and desperately trying to escape from this "vision". The last thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a massive, smooth surfaced arch. Something pounded on the archway from the other side; she felt tainted energies slipping through the cracks, before it busted open.

Rayn'tzon pulled her by her waist, away from the basin. The young sorceress fell to the floor wheezing and coughing as if she was drowning a moment ago. Orihime wanted to get up, then panging pain crept back into her head. She felt something rolling down her cheeks, she believed it was either sweat or tears, wiping them off she realized with horror that it was blood. She was "crying" blood, her own blood she was ready to scream but Rayn'tzon kneeled down before her and put his large palm over her face. Soon soothing, warm energy flowed into her face, calming her nerves and stopping the pain in her head. She felt safe, relaxed and more composed, yet she was still under the effect of the visions.

\- What… what was all that? - She asked the Magister with a faint voice.

\- History that is yet to come. - Rayn'tzon spoke yet again ominously before he fully healed Orihime and helped her up from the floor.

* * *

Please forgive me for this ver late update. Things have been very busy for me lately, but hopefuly I'll be able to post more often now. Of course LoVe23 have also been occupied and without her to beta read my chapters I don't want to release them, mainly because they'd be full of errors and mistakes that would make the story less enjoyable.

But then again, I hope you liked it! Please review if you have any questions or PM me.

Unitl next time!


End file.
